¿Otra vez la misma historia?
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: ¿que pasaria si Relena y Heero se conocen en un orfanato? ¿si Miliardo esta desaparecido? ¿Si Duo... ? ¿Si Hilde tiene problemas? si sus vidas han dado muchos vuelcos... Es un Universo Alterno y no es Yaoi. Dejen reviews por favor!
1. Capitulo I

****

Disclaimer: bueno, ya saben Gundam Wing no me pertenece, si no que es de Hajime Yatate y Yoshiyuki Tomino. Y si quieren... también de Sunrise, pero jamás será mío. Esto... es un Universo Alterno y por lo tanto, la historia ha cambiado, los personas también pero de alguna forma se mantienen algunas de sus actitudes además de sus nombres. Ante todo, no los utilizo con fines de lucro, sólo por diversión, ¿de acuerdo?

****

¿Otra vez la misma historia....?

Sumire-chan

****

Capítulo I: Sakura no Tenshi

Él resopló. Una, dos, tres veces mientras la preceptora lo llevaba a la oficina de la directora. Eran las nueve de la mañana y estaba a punto de devorar un panecillo en la cafetería cuando esa mujer de cabellos negros, sonrisa tersa, como de gato, y ojos igualmente felinos se acercó y le explicó que le necesitaban en aquella oficina. Él debió seguirla, claro.

No le preocupaba que lo regañaran, siempre lo hacían; decían que su comportamiento no era el adecuado para el instituto, ni siquiera para un niño de diez años que había sido bien educado. Sí, ellos adoraban a su padre, ministro en algún país no muy lejano, demasiado ocupado como para saber de su hijo. Al menos, en navidad y cumpleaños, recibía una carta extensa contándole de sus aventuras por el mundo y regalos que ni le llamaban la atención por mucho tiempo. Su padre era un hombre loco, aún no entendía como ellos gustaban de él.

Quizás porque pagaba sus gastos y arreglaba sus líos, quizás él sí sabía de él.

Miró a la mujer que estaba a su lado, aunque amable, no dudaba en tirarle de las orejas cuando con su mejor amigo hacían una trastada. Eran inseparables y ambos muy inquietos, siempre metiéndose en algún conflicto con los niños más grandes, o simplemente escabulléndose por ahí a ver cosas que no tendrían que ver. Entre ellas, a las muchachitas en el baño.

Finalmente, entraron en la oficina y sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los ojos casi grises de su directora, su rostro arrugado y su cabello aparentando la blancura de un copo de algodón. Aún así, no era muy viejita pues su carácter muchas veces, se transformaba al de una persona jovial, llena de vida, al parecer... ella lo estaba.

A su lado, había una mujer con una niña que apenas si pasaba el escritorio, no como él... él era alto, musculoso, al menos eso creía, era musculoso para su edad. Ella parecía muy indefensa, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Casi como él era aveces.

- Heero, buenos días, ¿cómo estás?

- Muy bien, señora. ¿Para que me mandó a llamar?

- Calma, Calma. Vamos despacio. La señorita que me acompaña se llama Angeli Peacecraft y ella es su hija Relena. Relena se incorpora hoy al instituto, por eso te he mandado a llamar.

- No entiendo ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con esto?

- A eso es a lo que iba. Quisiera que te encargaras de guiar a Relena los primeros días hasta que se adapte por lo menos, lo que pase luego ya no estará bajo mi orden. ¿Qué te parece Heero? ¿Puedes hacerlo?

El muchacho miró a los ojos de la niña, su tez muy blanca y sus ojos azulados brillantes como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Finalmente, miró a la directora y asintió.

- ¿puedo irme ya?

- Relena, este es Heero Yuy, puedes ir con él, te ayudará a adaptarte a nuestra institución.

La niña sólo la miró. Luego escuchó atenta lo que su madre le decía, en realidad... esa mujer era la nueva esposa de su padre y no era su verdadera mamá, la suya había muerto poco después de nacida ella, por lo que no tenía muchos recuerdos de ella. Quizás sí algunos recuerdos perdidos en su memoria. Aún así, escuchó lo que Angeli le decía.

Su mente viajó a semanas pasadas. Las cosas habían cambiado desde que su padre había enfermado. Según su hermano mayor era una enfermedad en parte psicológica pues él estaba muy afectado por ciertas decisiones que se tomaban en su empresa y que eran irremediables.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de sólo pensar que quizás él estaba en un lugar como ese, solito, desamparado, con tan bueno que él era. Y su corazón dio muchos brincos en su pecho, cuanto le dolía pensarlo; pero él le había explicado que tenía que ser una nena fuerte, justo antes de que Angeli la sacara de casa, junto a una maleta vieja y la asistenta personal. ¿Cómo serlo? Lo intentaría, por lo menos para su hermana.

Aunque no podía dejar de pensar que extrañaría a su hermano, pronto él cumpliría los doce años y ella quería estar con él para celebrarlos, como todos los años. Mucho después, ella le alcanzaría con nueve. No faltaba mucho para ellos, sólo un par de días.

Miró al joven, ¿Heero había dicho la mujer de cabello blanco? Sus ojos eran marrones y sus cabellos del mismo tono, parecía distante, triste, incluso indiferente. Ella sólo significaba para él una carga, eso le molestaba, aunque sólo fuese por los primeros días, luego no le permitiría ocuparse de ella como si se tratase de una muqueñita de porcelana.

- Vamos - dijo seco el muchacho tomándola de la mano y en la otra sostuvo su maleta.

Cuando salieron de la oficina él resopló nuevamente, cuarta vez en todo el día y luego se volteó a ver a la niña que tenía a su lado. Se perdió momentáneamente en esos ojos azules...

****

--------------- Fin del capítulo 1---------------

Aquí regreso con un nuevo fic de GW, ¿¿¿ME EXTRAÑARON??? Jajajaj, antes que nada, me presento... para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Sumire, Sumire-chan o Sumi-chan para ustedes. Este es mi segundo fic de Gundam Wing, siendo el primero Mi manera de amarte que duró aproximadamente un año, y fue uno de los más lindos pues también uno de los primeros que escribí y con los que me anoté en FF.net.

Para que me conozcan tengo 16 años y soy de Argentina, estoy en el penúltimo año de secundaria, por lo tanto, en dos años comenzaré la Universidad en las carreras de psicología y Astronomía. Pronto comenzaré a estudiar japonés en la Asociación Japonesa de mi ciudad. Además de eso, practico Kung Fu y soy cinturón verde, es decir, tres cinturones antes del negro. Soy una fanática empedernida del amor y la amistad, por lo cual mis amigas y esa persona especial son lo más importante de mi vida exceptuando a mi familia, que va primero en todo para mí.

Este fic se me ocurrió la noche anterior al día del padre, estaba bastante cansada y al otro día me tenía que levantar para prepara el almuerzo y el desayuno en la cama para mi papi. Estaba mirando al techo cuando la imagen vino a mi mente en un flash. Aparte de eso, había estado leyendo el fic de Rurouni Kenshin de Blankaoru llamado "Por siempre mía" y creo que de alguna forma me inspiré para volver a escribir de Gundam Wing.

Mis queridos lectores, les dejo ahora y espero ansiosa sus reviews.

Muchos besos.

Sumire-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	2. Capitulo II

****

Disclaimer: bueno, ya saben Gundam Wing no me pertenece, si no que es de Hajime Yatate y Yoshiyuki Tomino. Y de Sunrise, si les parece. Jamás obtendré nada de esto sólo una satisfacción personal, por lo que está escrito sin fines de lucro. Ya me fui del tema, es un Universo Alterno y espero que les guste muchito.

****

¿Otra vez la misma historia....?

Sumire-chan

****

Capítulo II: Lluvia que moja mis tristezas

Afuera llovía, por lo que dentro de ese cuartito bastante pulcro y espejado que tenían de baño, y también dentro de todo el cuarto, se escuchaba el ruido de la lluvia que caía en una música bastante tranquilizadora; pero a la vez triste. El cielo estaba oscuro y la luna no estaba allí como de costumbre, por lo que los lavabos se encontraban prácticamente en penumbras, de no ser por una luz muy suave que penetraba desde el cuarto de niñas, y que provenía de la lámpara de noche que la monja que les cuidaba había puesto en su mesa. La mujer de hábitos ya estaba dormitando sonoramente en una silla vieja que soportaba a duras penas su peso.

Ella estaba sentada en un rincón, apoyada en el azulejo color amarillento, viendo hacia la ventana adormiladamente y escuchando cómo sonaba el agua al caer. Como todas las noches, desde hacia ya varias semanas, no tenía sueño, se encontraba en un estado intermedio, con las mejillas sonrosadas y húmedas de tanto llorar. Los ojos azules comenzaban a rodearse por una aura rojiza.

Heero podía ser un muchacho muy antipático; él le había enseñado cada lugar del orfanato y le había explicado algunas de las reglas que allí tenían, como el escuchar los timbres que anunciaban el almuerzo, el hacer fila para comer, el romperla para sentarse. Ella había escuchado todo atenta. Incluso no había llorado cuando le explicó que para los permanentes (aquellos que no tenían una salida premeditada), como él, como ella... las clases eran obligatorias. Aún así, había sentido deseos de llorar.

Como lo había pensado miles de veces al escucharlo y mirarlo atenta, Heero era un muchacho bueno, un poco reacio a hablar, sin sonreír nunca pero bueno al fin. Por eso no le parecía raro que tuviese "amigos" tan peculiares, porque ellos eran tan o más buenos que él. Con esos hermosos ojos azules de niña no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que Duo le hacía alguna morisqueta, ya fuese una hacer enojar a Heero. Tenía una habilidad muy especial para hacerlo. Él vivía en América del norte cuando sus padres decidieron viajar a Japón, parecía que todo saldría bien cuando su padre consiguió empleo y él comenzó la escuela primaria, ahora a sus casi once años recordaba muy poco su vida de antes del accidente de sus padres. Maxwell estaba bebido, o al menos eso decían, y la señora iba a su lado, sin cinturón de seguridad. Duo iba detrás, gritando y molestando a su padre... lo que recordaba después eran flashes de luces, volteretas, gritos y una luz que se apagaba. Lo demás, era más claro: hospitales, tenencias breves de familiares, más hospitales. La infancia de Duo había sido difícil, él mismo se la había contado.

"Mis padres fueron siempre buenos conmigo, creo que recuerdo eso. Pero ellos se fueron, ya jamás olvidaré el choque... lo prometí" había dicho él casi para sí mismo. Después del accidente, había estado un tiempo con una vecina anciana que quiso tenerlo, pero la pobrecilla estaba enferma y muy viejecita, no tardó mucho en morir, dejando al niño nuevamente sólo. Y ahí estaba en Sakura no Tenshi...

**__**

Es una niña muy pequeña... y aunque todos vinimos pequeños ella no podrá adaptarse, no es como nosotros. ¡Lo peor es que me culparán a mí! Si, la vieja de la directora me echará en cara que no supe hacer adaptar a una niñita de nueve años y me hará trapear los pisos. Como la vez pasada... cuando Duo escondió la rana de Biología en el bolso de la monjita obesa. No debió hacerlo, pero fue divertido verla correr por todos lados.

Aún así, yo no reí... lo prometí... como todos hicimos promesas una vez, yo prometí no volver a reír hasta encontrarlo, ni siquiera haría un gesto de felicidad. Después de todo, no lo soy, nunca lo seré, quizás algún día... cuando lo vea soltar sus últimas lágrimas de dolor. ¡Porque yo tendré que matarlo! Vaya, ya me parezco a Duo, él siempre pensando que es un Dios de la muerte. Los dolores pueden causar muchas cosas raras en la gente...

Ella es niña. No sufrirá tanto cuando le digan que su padre ha muerto y que tendrá que quedarse aquí siempre. La preceptora cara de pez me lo dijo, estaba tomando su tercer vaso de agua en dos minutos cuando dijo: "El papá de Relena va a morir muy pronto, tendrá que ser fuerte. Espero que la ayudes Heero" Y luego sonrió, con ese gesto bobo que siempre hace.

No me importa realmente, no me molesta que esos ojos azules se llenen de lágrimas. Aunque me gustaría... me gustaría verla feliz, sonreír, nunca he observado un gesto de felicidad en ella. Supongo que no lo es. No quiere estar aquí. ¿Y quién quiere estarlo? Yo no. Y al menos hago algo para evitarlo. Ahí está, Duo me ha dado la señal, es hora...

**__**

Trowa Barton era el mayor del "grupo de Heero", actualmente tenía doce años, acabaditos de cumplir, y era el hermano mayor serio sólo comparable con Heero. Sus ojos marrones pocas veces mostraban emociones pero era mucho más abierto que su fiel guía en el instituto. Un chico complicado e impredecible, ella no sabía que esperar de él.

Después del joven Barton estaba Lucrecia, una muchacha de cabellos negros casi azulados y ojos oscuros que hechizaban. Toda su esencia Hechizaba. A ella le parecía una chica muy maternal con sus doce añitos, no estaba mucho con Heero, pues no aparentaban llevarse muy bien, ella solía pelearle de tal manera que Duo parecía un ángel a su lado. Para con Relena, en cambio, era muy amable y dulce, una jovencita que esperaba a su hermanita menor.

"Mi padre me dijo que primero me dejarían a mí, para que yo estuviera más segura, pues era la mayor y podría sentirme adaptada al lugar más rápidamente. Si todo sale bien volveré a casa, hay problemas ahí. Mi madre..." había visto los ojos de Noin, como le llamaban de cariño, oscurecerse un poco más "... ella está en problemas con mi padre, quiere llevarnos con ella, pero nosotros no queremos. Si las cosas no funcionan... mi hermanita vendrá conmigo y ya no volveremos a ver a papá" "Siento hacerte recordar esas cosas, Noin" había dicho Relena antes de lanzarse a sus brazos a llorar, a ella le recordaba su padre, que quizás estaría sufriendo sin ella. Necesitaba de sus cuidados, de sus caricias, de sus besitos por la noche y de sus sonrisas; lo sabía, por eso estaba triste.

El último miembro de ese cuarteto, sexteto si deseaba incluirse a ella y a Lucrecia (cosa que no estaría mal pues ellas siempre estaban con ellos), era Wufei Chang. Un muchachote, como solía decirle Noin, proveniente de china con un carácter muy peculiar, que contrastaba con todos, y que se peleaba constantemente con Duo. Y bueno, Maxwell lo hacia enfadar, bromeaba con él, le quitaba sus cosas, escondía hasta el cansancio lo más preciado para Wufei. Una daga muy bonita con grabados que ella no comprendía pero que una vez Chang le había mostrado y Relena había visto los ojos del chino brillar. Sí, esos ojos negros se habían iluminado. Aunque se portara molesto con los demás, incluso bastante independiente, el niño de diez años era muy amable. Se mostraba además, bastante sobreprotector.

- "Todos son muy amables conmigo... los nuevos son la novedad me dijo aquella nena del segundo curso"

Entonces, escuchó una voz que susurraba tras la puerta, se asustó pensando que quizás era la monja regordeta o cualquier otra persona que pudiese sorprenderla fuera de su cama. Gateó hasta la puerta silenciosamente y la entreabrió, viendo algunos pies que caminaban fuera.

Salió al pasillo y vió la figura de Trowa doblar por el pasillo. ¿Hacia donde irían? No, no debía interferir, no debía ser curiosa. La curiosidad mató al gato le habían dicho. ¡Pero rayos cuanto deseaba saber! Se encogió de hombros mientras recordaba que aquella galería llevaba a la puerta de salida, el horrible portón de púas, enrejado y peligroso. El guardia que vigilaba en una silla a un costado roncaba fuertemente y parecía no despertar con nada.

Se asomó ocultándose en la oscuridad, Relena lista...

- "¿Porqué se van? ¿En verdad pueden hacer eso?"

Asustada contuvo el aliento hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba respirando, hasta que vió como Heero saltaba primero la puerta y volteaba hacia la oscuridad. Se quedó mirando hacia allí, sólo que ella ya se había ocultado.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Duo en un susurro mirando hacia atrás.

- Nada. Sólo apresúrense.

Trowa y Wufei fueron igualmente de hábiles que su "guardián" como había optado por llamarle la niña de cabellos castaños suaves, pero Duo se detuvo y no saltó; volteó nuevamente hacia atrás.

Relena volvió a contener el aliento.

- ¿Qué esperas, trenzudo? - musitó Chang en un tono burlón - ¿Tienes miedo?

- ¿Qué? ¿Bromeas? No, vayan ustedes. Hoy no. Hoy me quedo.

- ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? - preguntó Trowa cuando Duo volvió todo el trayecto.

Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros y corrieron calles abajo.

****

Nuevamente, Se acordó de respirar, su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, estaba nerviosa, asustada. No debían verla o jamás le perdonarían su curiosidad. Se sentó contra una columna que daba al patio principal del hogar, aún llovía, sus ojos vieron atentos como las gotas tocaban el suelo de cemento.

Comenzó a sentir sueño y cómo su cuerpo se adormecía.

- ¿Relena? - murmuró una voz tras suyo.

Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la dulce y alegre mirada de Duo Maxwell.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No.

- Relena, ¿nos viste?

Volvió a ver la lluvia, ensimismada, como una niña de nueve años no podía estarlo, dormida, en un estado de shock muy extraño. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y lejanos.

Finalmente, asintió.

- No es un gran secreto, ¿sabes? Creo que todos están enterados de lo que hacemos. No queremos estar aquí, y la única opción para salir es esta. ¿Puedes entender? ¿Relena? ¿Me estás escuchando?

- Sí.

- Di algo más, niña, me pones nervioso.

- ¿Adónde van?

Duo se encogió de hombros.

- Ninguno se mete en lo que hace el otro. Cada uno va a donde tiene deseos de ir, ya sea a nuestras viejas casas, sólo regresamos a dormir, ya que allá afuera, de noche... es peligroso.

- ¿No tienes miedo? - preguntó la niña con sinceridad mirándolo a los ojos.

- A veces. Sólo a veces.

- Tengo sueño, Duo.

- Vamos a dormir.

Él la vió imposibilitada de levantarse por sí sola. La alzó en brazos con la fuerza que sus músculos no muy formados le permitían y la llevó hasta el cuarto de niñas, pasó muy lenta y silenciosamente al lado de la monja obesa y la llevó hasta la cama.

Número 52.

Relena respiraba con suavidad, ya profundamente dormida le quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, y la cobijó para finalmente abandonar el cuarto.

Suspiró cuando iba saliendo. Niñas... Ya sabía él que había visto algo, aún cuando le había preguntado a Heero; había escuchado ruidos de pasos ajenos que él no estaba muy acostumbrado a oír por la noche y un olorcito muy extraño a frutillas. Rara niña.

Volvió a su cuarto custodiado por otra monja mucho más delgada, se metió en su cama y pensó que por esa noche no había podido visitar la casa donde había vivido por un buen y feliz tiempo. Donde había tenido pesadillas y luego había terminado comiendo galletas calentitas hechas por la señora. Aquella señora...

**__**

La lluvia había cesado y el cielo se había limpiado por completo, mostrando un color celeste casi blanquecino esplendoroso. El hogar Sakura no Tenshi estaba en silencio, ya que apenas si eran las seis de la mañana y las monjas que estaban despiertas no hacían barullo alguno.

Una mujer de tez blanca y ojos celestes, vestida con hábitos terminó de tender el mantel sobre la mesa cuando un jovencito pasó hacia el baño en ropa de cama, ella le siguió.

- Heero, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Otra vez pesadillas?

- No, hermana, esta noche no.

- Que bien. Lávate ligerito, así desayunas conmigo.

La hermana Ann era la más amable de todo el lugar, la más buena, la única a la que Heero le tenía mediano aprecio. Por sobre todo, ella se había ganado ese extraño cariño.

**__**

Relena se terminó de colocar la camisa blanca y se ajustó encima del jardinero violeta también un saquito del mismo color. Se refregó los ojos somnolienta y salió hacia el patio, dando su caminata habitual. Generalmente, nadie estaba despierto tan temprano, nadie era tan tonto como ella, pero... ¿Quién podía dormir cuando se tenía sueños dolorosos durante toda la noche? Recordaba muy poco de lo hablado con Duo la noche anterior, pero lo que volvía a su mente era suficiente y no deseaba saber nada más.

Bien había dicho su padre, no tenía necesidad de saberlo todo, ni que todo tuviera explicación. Ella no buscaría respuestas en donde no iba a encontrarlas.

Pasó entonces por la cocina y se encontró con la monjita que solía darle los buenos días con un beso todas las mañanas.

- Buenos días, Relena, ¿Otra vez madrugando? - preguntó la hermana Ann dándole un besito en la cabeza.

La niña asintió.

- Entonces, hay que desayunar. ¿Lo mismo de siempre? - rió.

Pero Relena no...

- Necesito preguntarte algo, Relena.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Estás preocupada por algo? ¿Hay algo malo en el Hogar? Sé que no te gusta estar aquí, pero... ¿hay algo más?

- No, hermana Ann, todo está bien.

Heero, que iba a entrar justo en la cocina se detuvo a escuchar.

- ¿y entonces mi niña? ¿Porqué no sonríes?

- No hay motivos, hermana.

- ¿Cómo que no hay?

- No deseo sonreír, eso es todo. Por favor, no me pregunte algo que no puedo contestarle.

- Relena, todos sonreímos, todos seremos felices, el señor lo quiere así y yo... yo te lo aseguro pequeña.

Ella no dijo nada y entonces, Heero entró y se encontró cara a cara con la mirada seria de la jovencita. Como odiaba esos ojos acusadores, muy sinceros, se asimilaban a un espejo donde él se reflejaba y descubría todo lo que era. Eso le molestaba.

- Buenos días, Heero. - murmuró ella sentándose en la mesa y bebiendo un té caliente.

- Buenos. Hermana Ann, Souji está en el lavabo, llorando, ha mojado la cama.

- Ohm, muy bien. Iré a verle, desayuna tranquilo Heero, Relena te hará compañía.

Compañía... lo que menos necesitaba era eso, especialmente si venía de ella, a quien tenía que "cargar" todos los días. En realidad, eso estaba mal expresado, él no cargaba con ella, a veces ella cargaba con él.

Relena tomó la taza vacía en sus manos y se dirigió a lavarlo, Heero tomó su mano bajo el agua de manera sorpresiva y ella hizo un gesto de dolor retirándola. Lo había olvidado, la noche anterior se había caído en la oscuridad y se había golpeado una mano contra una pared. Pero si antes no le dolía... quizás la presión de esa mano masculina... Sintió escalofríos...

- ¿Te duele? - preguntó él inconsciente sin notar lo que decía.

- Sí.

- Déjame a mí...

Él tomó la mano y ambas pieles hicieron contacto. Relena se le quedó mirando por un tiempo largo, con cierto susto, con dulzura. Sacó de unos estantes un frasco con una pasta que olía raro y que untó en su manito, muy lentamente, luego sacó un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y lo enrolló alrededor.

Heero... Heero no le había preguntado nada, no había cuestionado el porqué de su dolor, sólo ahí estaba... aliviando su dolor. ¡Ella quería hacer lo mismo! ¡Quería hacer como su guardián! Sus ojos se ablandaron, respiró, sí... quería estar ahí para él, hacerle sonreír, incluso cuidarle sin preguntar...

**__**

La directora, mujer de edad, estaba segura que no sería fácil. Si a su hermana le había costado que era mucho mayor, para esa niñita de ojos verdes y carita regordeta, sincera, de nueve añitos sería igual de difícil. Sonrió para sus adentros, que dulce se veía.

- Señora, ¿me va a llevar con mi hermana?

- ¿Y nosotros? Sería tan amable de decirnos que pasará con nosotros...

Por favor. ¡¿Porqué Dios no les daba amor a esos niños?! Frente a ella había tres pequeños. La niña Schibecker; Un jovencito de cabellos rubios cortados de mala manera, pero que no contrastaban mucho con su rostro, tenía una mirada inmensamente dulce. Y tras él una nenita de cabellos rojizos que se aferraba a sus piernas, parecía estar aterrada...

- Todo estará bien aquí, mis pequeños. Edith, llama a Duo Maxwell, creo que Heero se enojaría mucho si volviéramos a darle otra responsabilidad así...

La preceptora soltó una risita. Y la directora volteó a ver a Hilde Schibecker, sonrió ampliamente a la niña, ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras abrazaba a un osito de felpa color azul.

**__**

---------- FIN DEL CAPÍTULO II--------

Bueno, mis amigos, espero que les guste este cap. Este fic será exclusivamente sin yaoi, así que si esperan un Duo/Heero tendrán que abstenerse a seguir leyendo y si quieren hacerlo, disfruten de las parejas que son mis favoritas. Los que ya me conocen, sabrán cuáles serán. Obviamente Relena/Heero no faltará.

Ahora sí, paso a los adorables reviews:

****

Naelg-chan: me alegro que mi manera de escribir haya mejorado, la verdad creo que sí he progresado un poco, eso es decir mucho. Prometo mucho más para adelante y muuuchas gracias por el comentario.

****

Iris: prometo no tardar, el próximo cap. ya está listo!!!! Así que todo irá más rápido, igualmente, lamento la tardanza. Gracias!

Saori Yuy: tu hermano te manda saludos también, está un poco molesto porque tiene que hacerse cargo de Relena, y piensa que ella está un poco mal de la cabeza. Pero supongo que ya se arreglará. Por supuesto que te recuero!!!! ¿Quién piensas que soy? Y sí, ojalá este fic resulte tan bien como Mi manera de Amarte, ese fue mi primer fic largo de GW, y ha quedado muy gravado en mi mente... jiji.

****

Emi Tachibana: como en la serie, Relena termina siendo cuidada por Heero, pero las cosas se van a complicar. Piensa que ahora es chica, sin embargo tanto como él como ella irán creciendo. Y todo crecimiento, implica cambios. ¡nos vemos cuñis besos!

****

Suna y Artemis: tanto tiempo, me alegro que te guste, Suna, y que no sea la típica historia, supongo que habrá conflictos dentro del internado, y aún estoy en duda si continuarla fuera de él, quizás no... me imagino que ya sabrás que recién a los 20 años (por lo menos en japón) se cumple la mayoría de edad, así que tenemos historia para rato. Igual, tengo muchas ideas y espero que todo resulte bien. Gracias, besos.

Eso es todo amigos, Suu-chan se despide hasta la próxima!!!!!

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	3. Capitulo III

****

Disclaimer: bueno, ya saben Gundam Wing no me pertenece, si no que es de Hajime Yatate y Yoshiyuki Tomino. Y de Sunrise, si les parece. Jamás obtendré nada de esto sólo una satisfacción personal, por lo que está escrito sin fines de lucro. Ya me fui del tema, es un Universo Alterno y espero que les guste muchito.

****

¿Otra vez la misma historia....?

Sumire-chan

****

Capítulo III: "¡Niña malcriada! ¡Imbécil de cuarta!"

¡¿Qué le había sucedido?! Relena echó a correr por los pasillos como si el mismísimo demonio la persiguiera, su corazón luchaba en su pecho y estaba a punto de salirse y dejarla totalmente muerta. Sudaba. Sí, estaba temblando también y se sentía inquieta, dobló la esquina de un pasillo y...

¡¡¡PLAM!!!

- ¡Relena! ¡niña! ¿Están bien? - dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¡Oye! ¡Cuidado a quién le dices niña!

- A ti, pequeña. ¿A quién más?

- ¡¡Déjame!!

- Tengo que cuidarte.

- ¡Ve a cuidar a tu abuela! Imbécil, yo no quiero que me cuides - sus cachetes se inflaron.

Mientras tanto, la cabeza de Relena daba vueltas, escuchaba las voces pero las sentía lejanas, como si hubiese kilómetros de distancia entre ellos. Sus ojos azulados se encontraron con otros esmeraldas que la observaban, pestañeando a gran velocidad. Tragó saliva y se dio cuenta que la otra niña sonreía ampliamente y Duo miraba hacia un costado con las mejillas sonrojadas de rabia. Él también era un niño.

- Me llamo Hilde Schibecker, mucho gusto.

- Relena Peacecraft.

- Duo me contó de ti, me contó de todos. Pero él es muy idiota y no supo decirme que edad tienes. ¿Cuántos años tienes Relena?

- nueve.

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Yo también! No hablas mucho Relena, pero no importa, ya arreglaremos eso... además, dicen que los habladores y los callados se complementan. Nos complementaremos nosotras. Ven, Relena, muéstrame el Hogar, Duo es muy tonto, él no sabe hacerlo divertido. Ven, vamos a divertirnos.

Duo las miró alejarse con una cara de desagrado, pequeña insolente. Bueno, él era también de decir todo aquello que quisiese pero esa niña le ganaba, tenía la inocencia perfecta para hablar de lo que le viniera en gana. Sonrió mirando al chico a su lado.

- Ven, Quatre, vamos a buscar a los muchachos. ¿Porqué no dejas a tu hermanita con Relena y la mocosa?

- No, no querrá, igual muchas gracias. Vamos con esos chicos.

- Ehm... sí.

El rubio que iba a su lado era árabe según lo que él mismo le había contado. Sus padres acababan de morir en un accidente y los únicos sobrevivientes de ocho hermanos habían sido ellos dos, por eso Catherine se aferraba mucho a él. Tenía apenas siete años y estaba un poco perdida. Su hermano era la fuente de valentía que reconocía para salvarse de todo.

Se metieron en el comedor, Heero tenía la vista fija en su taza, desde hacia rato. Cuando Relena se había escabullido de su mano. La estaba curando cuando como torbellino se escapó sin decir nada, pero había visto su rostro, estaba consternado. Así mismo, no salió tras ella si no que se sentó a analizar lo ocurrido.

- ¡Buenas hielo amigo!

- Maxwell, mejor cierra la boca.

- ¡Sí, mi capitán! - bromeó el otro haciendo pose de marinero y llevándose una mano al corazón - sabe que daría mi vida por complacerlo.

Heero le miró con una gota en la cabeza y Quatre se rió, Catherine se acercó más, mirando directo a los ojos del guardián de la castaña.

- Ah, se me olvidaba... ellos son Quatre y Catherine Winner. Son nuevos, ehm, chicos, Heero.

- Mucho gusto - dijo el rubio.

- Igual. Nos vemos, Maxwell, procura no contagiarlos con tu estupidez, parecen inteligentes.

- No lo haré. Y espero que Relena no se vuelva un zombi como tú.

- Uhmp.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Había cosas con la que Duo siempre le ganaba a Heero en su batalla verbal, y una de ellas era la indefensa Relena.

**__**

- Así que tu número es el 52, el mío es el 56, estaremos cerca. Sabes, Catherine tiene el 55, y Quatre el 48. Ellos son hermanos y a ella le costará separarse de él, pero tenemos que convencerla. Ya es grandecita, no creo que tenga que afectarle tanto. Habla, Relena, ¿Me estás escuchando?

- Lo hago.

- ¡Pero estás tan callada! Anda, cuéntame algo.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

Hilde se recostó en la cama con los ojos bien abiertos, esas esmeraldas brillaban de emoción. Relena se sentó a su lado y la miró impaciente, esa niña era extraña pero no podía evitar sentir una tranquilidad a su lado, le iba permitiendo que se abriera, se lo exigía, tal vez eso no estaba tan mal después de todo.

- ¿Conoces a mi hermana, Relena?

- ¿Tu hermana? ¿Quién es ella?

- Su nombre es Lucrecia Schibecker.

¡Claro! ¡Por eso le sonaba su apellido! Así que esa era la hermana pequeña de...

- Noin...

- No, no, no, mi hermana se llama Lucrecia, debe tener como uhm... unos doce años. Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que la ví, por eso.. me gustaría volver a verla.

- ¡¡¡¡SShhh!!! ¡queremos dormir! - gritaron unas niñas.

- Ven, Hilde, vayamos al patio. Te contaré mientras vamos.

- De acuerdo.

**__**

Duo estaba acostado panza arriba en la terraza del Hogar, desde allí podía ver mucho, además de las monjitas colgando ropas. Miró a una de reojo, no podía entender como ellas renunciaban todo, esa.. precisamente, no hablaba por un voto religioso que había hecho. Había otras tantas que se arrepentían a mitad de camino pero esa hacia tiempo que estaba ahí. Quatre, a su lado, estaba cepillando el cabello de su hermana, no había notado que esta llevaba un bolsito en su espalda de donde el rubio había sacado el peine. Justo le estaba contando a Wufei, lo mal que iban las relaciones entre China y Japón, cosas que había escuchado en las noticias antes de ser llevado allí.

El chino había llegado rato después del desayuno, con cara larga, vestido con ropa oriental, sus padres cada mes le enviaban un poco más. Al contrario de él, quien no tenía de alguien que le enviase vestimenta, pero sí se la proporcionaban las monjas. La directora se encargaba de eso personalmente, al parecer, le tenía mucho afecto a Maxwell, así como también a Heero, aunque él pensase lo contrario.

- Quatre, ¿porqué les trajeron aquí?

- Mi padre está teniendo problemas con la empresa Winner, podemos perder la casa y quedar en la calle. Antes de que eso ocurra, él decidió internarnos y esperar a que todo se resuelva para reunirnos.

- ¿y tu madre qué...?

- ¡Mi madre está muerta! - exclamó de pronto Catherine. Le arrebató el cepillo de las manos a su hermano y se volteó a Duo - voy con Hilde al cuarto, y además quiero dar una vueltecita. ¿Puedo?

- Sí, pero yo te acompañaré.

Ella miró hacia otro lado, suspiró.

**__**

- ¡Qué bueno que la conoces! ¿Crees que pueda verla luego?

- Sí, estoy segura.

- Relena, ¿Porqué eres tan seria? ¿Acaso te caigo mal? ¿Hablo mucho? Dime y te juro que no te molestaré más.

- Está bien así, Hilde. No estoy acostumbrada a hablar mucho, pero haré el intento.

- ¡Qué bien! - sonrió ampliamente - Habla de algo más, amiga, cuéntame de Heero, de Duo...

- Heero es mi gu... digo, es mi cuidador, como lo es Duo de ti y de los hermanos Winner. Él... es muy serio y por eso no estoy acostumbrada a hablar, no parece gustarle mi presencia a su lado.

- Oh no lo creo... creo que le molestaría una presencia como la mía, que hablo mucho y no me detengo con facilidad, pues soy algo indiscreta a veces. Pero tu amiga puedes estarte callada y además eres muy tranquilita. Aunque no conozco a ese Heero, estoy segura que es como yo digo.

- Gracias, Hilde, mas no es tan así. Me gusta escucharte hablar.

- Oh bueno. Está bien. ¿Y Duo es su único amigo?

- No. También están Wufei Chang y Trowa Barton. Aún no los conoces, pero luego del desayuno general seguramente los verás. Y así también a tu hermana.

- Dime, ¿A ella le gusta este lugar?

- Estoy segura que no. Ella quería salir, y reunirse contigo pero afuera.

- Papá nos trajo aquí, él piensa matarse - Relena abrió grandes los ojos - lo ha dicho miles de veces, lo ha jurado y esta vez estaba más decidido que antes.

- y tu...

- Yo estoy aquí por decisión de él, no quiere que lo vea todo, y tampoco quiere que esté allí para cuando la revuelta familiar suceda. Además, ha dejado todo en manos de Noin, mi hermana, para que ella, cuando salga de este lugar, se haga cargo de todo.

Relena la miró en silencio, de un momento a otro Hilde había cambiado totalmente su expresión. ¿Podía esa seriedad pertenecer a la gentil y alegre Hilde? Al parecer, sí.

- Oh Relena, ¿vamos a dar una vueltita por aquí? ¡¡Me aburro solo sentada!! Aunque tu compañía es la mejor, claro. Mejor que ese tonto de Duo...

- ¿No te agrada él?

Ambas comenzaron a caminar y ante la pregunta, la de ojos esmeraldas se encogió de hombros.

- ¡No lo sé! Pero él es muy bobo, se cree el mejor muchacho, cuando no lo es. Sé muy bien que hay chicos más guapos, ¿verdad? Quatre es uno de ellos, ¿lo has visto? ¡Es hermoso! - suspiró.

- Pues sí, es muy lindo.

- ¿Y Heero? ¿Es atractivo?

- Sí, Heero es muy bello, pero él no te gustaría, no habla casi nada y es muy frío.

- Ya lo creo que no me gustaría. Yo quisiera un niño agradable, diertido, que hable mucho pero que sea dulce y me proteja. Que siempre me proteja, porque no quiero estar sola nunca más.

- Entonces, querrías un chico como Duo. El será tu cuidador de ahora en más, ¿o no?

- ¡¡Olvídalo!!

Hilde, feliz de que Relena se abriera con ella, pero enfadada por su comentario tan listo, infló los cachetes y caminó de espaldas, hacia la intersección de dos pasillos.

- ¡¡Ni lo menciones!! Jamás me fijaría en un chico como él... ¡¡Nunca!! ¡¡Él no sabrá cómo proteger!! ¡¡No puede cuidarse ni a sí mismo!!

De pronto sintió que chocaba con un pie y su cuerpo caía hacia atrás, unas manos hábiles la tomaron de la pequeña cintura, y la acercaron a un cuerpo. Quizás su cupercito no estaba tan formado ni era tan femenino como ella quería pero sobre el que estuvo, era tan masculino como habría soñado. El perfume que él expedía inmovilizó sus sentidos y ella se sintió rodeada por sus brazos.

- ¡¡Niña tonta!! ¡¿En qué andas pensando?! - exclamó cierto muchacho de ojos violetas.

- ¿¿niña?? Perfecto idiota, ¡¡suéltame!! ¡Suéltame!

- Pero Hilde, si Duo no te agarraba te dabas contra el suelo - intervino Catherine muy sumisa.

- ¡No me importa! Aléjate de mí, idiota. ¡No quiero saber de ti! ¡No vuelvas a tocarme!

- ¡¿Y quién quiere tocarte?! Yo no... - bufó él con enfado - sólo eres una niña muy plana y sin forma...

- ¡¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE DIJISTE?!! - exclamó la otra totalmente fuera de sí, Relena la detuvo del brazo.

- Calma, Hilde...

- ¡¡Tarado, Enfermo mental!! ¡¡No vuelvas a molestarme!!

- Niña tarada,la próxima vez dejaré que te mates de un golpe.

- ¡prefiero eso a que me toques! Me pareces repulsivo - soltó con malicia y agarrando la manita de Relena pasó de largo al anonadado Duo, ella tenía carácter, mucho, mucho.

Hilde estaba enfadad, pero su corazón latía muy rápido, esos brazos la habían agarrado con total delicadeza y ella pensó que si él no le hubiese dicho niña tonta ella le habría agradecido e incluso querido por protegerla de esa manera. Pero ella, de momento, no quería su protección, no quería nada de ese engreído y tarado Duo. Aunque... aunque su cuerpo fuera tan cálido y fuerte, aunque sus brazos le hubiesen hecho temblar. ¡¡Aunque fuese tan lindo!! Sacudió la cabeza.

- Relena - las llamó una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué pasa Heero? - preguntó la otra, sus ojos brillaban.

- Así que tu eres Heero, yo soy Hilde Schibecker, mucho gusto.

- Igual. - murmuró - Relena, tenemos clases.

- Uhm, lo siento, Hilde, debo ir..

- ¿Clases? - preguntó la otra.

- Heero me enseña artes marciales. Nos vemos luego, espero encontremos a tu hermana.

La joven de ojos esmeraldas vió como su amiga se iba, quizás, con el tiempo, ella lograría que Relena fuera más alegre y se comportara como un ser humano normal. Pero por el momento, ella se acostumbraría a la Relena callada.

Su mente se revolvió al sentirse observaba, volteó... no había nadie.

Siguió caminando y se escondió tras unos pasillos... Saltó de pronto y un muchacho cayó hacia atrás. El joven le miraba con grandes ojos castaños ocultos tras un flequillo algo especial.

- oh guapo - soltó ella sin querer, luego se sonrojó y le extendió una mano. El niño se levantó ignorándola. Debía tener doce años - Soy Hilde, tu eres...

- Trowa.

- ¡Pero si eres uno de los amigos de Relena! Ella es mi amiga también. Sabes... estoy solita, pues ella ha ido a clases, ¿qué podría hacer yo en este lugar?

- Puedes ir a la sala de juegos.

- ¿dónde?

- Ven.

Ella le siguió contentísima, su corazón saltaba cuando él volteaba a verle, era un joven serio y aunque un poco callado ¡era hermoso!, sus ojos brillaban como témpanos, aunque eran marrones. Hilde le siguió hasta un saloncito, entraron y se encontraron ambos con muchos niños, que correteaban de un lado a otro, algunos simplemente charlaban y otros jugaban. Había bicicletas, juegos de mesa y diversas cosas más. También una pizarra grande color verde.

- ¿Qué harás tu? - preguntó ella inquieta.

- Voy a la terraza.

- ¿puedo ir?

Trowa se encogió de hombros y entonces ellos abrieron una puerta aislada de ahí y caminaron por un pasillo, voltearon y entraron por otra puerta, subiendo unas largas escaleras hasta que al final se toparon con otra puerta. El escalón era bien alto y Trowa gentilmente le ayudó a subirlo. Ella se acercó al borde del tapial y observó hacia abajo, hacia la calle. Un palomo se apoyó a metros de ella, dejando a Hilde observarle.

- ¿porqué eres tan libre y yo no? - le preguntó con suavidad - ¿porqué tu caes y vuelas, en cambio... mi padre caerá y morirá? Lo sé... el caerá.

- quizás el vuele - murmuró Trowa, muy cerca. Sentía pena por esa chiquilla, de pronto, ese espíritu expresivo había caído y estaba muy tranquila - pero de otra manera.

- ¡¿tu crees?!

Asintió.

- Es posible.

- Trowa, ¿Crees en la magia? Yo sí, pienso que hay muchas cosas mágicas en este mundo. El amor y la amistad son unas de ellas. Me gustaría conocer esos sentimientos, jamás los he sentido por nadie.

- Lamentablemente, todos los conocemos.

- ¿lamentablemente?

El joven no le contestó y ella tampoco volvió a preguntar. Estuvieron en silencio un rato hasta que Hilde comenzó a contarle de su infancia en Alemania, le explicó que era un pais muy frio y que todos ellos eran fríos. Pero como ella no había nacido allí, no tenía nada de alemana. Ella era expresiva, quizás demasiado. Pero Trowa gustaba de escucharle.

- Mi padre va a matarse. - contó de pronto - por eso me ha traído aquí. No quiere que ni yo ni mi hermana lo veamos. ¿tu porqué estás aquí?

- Porque no tengo a nadie... y porque los que conozco no quieren que estén con ellos.

De pronto, sintió los brazos de la jovencita rodeando su cuello.

- ¡Cuánto lo siento! - exclamó con tristeza - pero estoy segura que aquí te quieren, todos te queremos.

Se sorprendió. ¡¿Cómo podía quererle si acababa de conocerle?! Niña rara. La abrazó también, ¿porqué negarse a tan bonita muestra de afecto? Pocas veces le habían hecho algo así, y él se sentía muy bien. Hilde tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y su corazón latía, pero no muy fuerte, no cuando... ¡Olvídalo! Ordenó su mente.

- Ejem... ¡¡bueno, bueno, bueno!!

Una voz les sacó de su abrazo y Hilde se sentó un poco avergonzada a un lado.

- ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo?!

- ¡¿Qué demonios te importa?!

Trowa miraba con los ojos como platos, ¡¡¿Y esa niña de donde había salido hablando así?!! Sorpresivamente, su pasivo y suave carácter se había trasnformado al de un demonio.

- ¡Me importa!

- ¡¿Ah si?! ¿y porqué?

- ¡Porque se supone que debo cuidarte!

- Tu mismo lo dijiste, Duo. Se supone. Además no deberías desconfiar de una niña, eso no es de buena educación y Trowa es tu amigo. Él y yo hablábamos, cosa que contigo simplemente no se puede.

- No es que no se pueda. Es que tu hablas y los demás sólo escuchan.

- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

- ¡Lo es! Aunque no lo creas... y me seguiré metiendo si me place.

- ¡Dejame en paz!

- No, tu, cállate, niña, estás bajo mi cuidado

- Ja, ja, tu no puedes cuidar ni a tu propia sombra.

- Hilde... - susurró una voz cerca.

- ¡¡Además no quiero que me cuides!! No te necesito, ni te quiero junto a mí.

- Hilde...

- ¡¡Dejame!! Alguien tiene que decirle a este sujeto lo patético que es.

- ¿Patético? Niña boba, sólo quiero cuidarte, pero eres una tonta y no entiendes.

- ¡El único bobo eres tu!

- ¡Me cansas!

- ¡Tu también a mí!

- ¡¡SILENCIO LOS DOS!!

Pocas vecer, pero muy pocas, la hermana Ann elevaba la voz, esa fue una de esas contadas ocasiones. La mujer les miró con rostro severo y les hizo seña de que la acompañaran.

Relena, que había intentado en vano detenerles, sonrió, pues sabía que esa monjita hermosa no iba a hacerles nada malo, quizás algún castigo, pero este siemrpe traería buenas consecuencias. Depositó la canasta sobre el piso y se sentó, mientras los demás la acompañaban. Lástima que Duo y Hilde no pudieron disfrutar de ese lindo y acogedor almuerzo, incluso Relena rió un par de veces.

- Niño tarado...

- ... mocosa del demonio...

**__**

Fin del capítulo 3

Jaja, me ha encantado esta relación que comencé a establecer. Me divierte y a la vez me parece encantadora. He podido explayar un poco más a la pequeña Hilde y en el próximo cap. quizás cuente más de Relena, a la que quiero hacer cambiar. En fin, en el próximo todos tendrán muchos cambios. Sólo espérenlo.

Ahora, los mensajes:

****

Kilia: Antes que nada... ¬¬ Duo es totalmente mío, pero podré compartirlo contigo , digamos que es de ambas así nos ahorramos discuciones, es decir: ¡es mio! ¡No, es mio! ¡No, mio! ¡Mio! ¡Mio! ¡Mio! Jajaja, mi querídisima Kilia, me alegro que te guste mi fic, nos vemos muuy pronto y no te olvides del fic de Shaman King.

****

Noir: este review es del cap. anterior, me alegro que te haya gustado mi anterior fic, quiero contarte que "mi manera de amarte" está nominado como mejor fic de romance para los Anime Adwars, aunque aún no puedo enterarme quién fue, pero bueh!... No te olvides de seguir dejando review, ¿Si? Besos.

****

'lina: Es cierto que se ve poco HeeroXRelena, quizás es porque hay muchos anti-relena y además, tiene pocos lectores mi fic. Eso me da tristeza y a veces siento pena de comenzar un fic de GW, ya que se que no hay muchos que compartan mis parejas. Pero bueno, continuaré por ustedes, que son lectores muy bonitos. Nos vemos, linda.

****

Ady: Voy a seguirlo, ya tengo parte del próximo cap. y muchas ideas, espero que te guste, besos.

****

Zulma: Si, no te preocupes. Claro, ese es el papel de Catherine en este fic. Quizás dudes un poco, pues Hilde está dislumbrada con el bello Trowa, pero eso cambiará y quizás pasen otras cosas. ¡No puedo saberlo, aún!

****

ALPHA-JACK: Me alegro que te guste, la verdad hasta ahora no he hecho ningún fic yaoi, no es que sea homofóbica, pues he leído buenos fics yaois, pero no me parece que esta serie sea un anime yaoi. Empezando por el hecho de que a las claras se ve que Hilde está con Duo, ambos trabajan en un basurero, ella se ariesgó por él yendo a la nave Libra y él se preocupó mucho y enloqueció al imaginarla muertea Por otra parte, Heero obviamente quiere a Relena, no sólo la protege, si no que además no quiere matarla, y agregando a eso... ¡él le regaló un osito para un cumpleaños! Y fue a verla a la nave Libra. ¡¿Por qué dejan pasar todo eso por alto?! Esas son mis argumentaciones para no poner a Heero con Duo, no me parece. Aunque reitero... tengo amigos/as homosexuales y no estoy en contra de ellos, es otra forma de sentir, sólo que... hay que reconocer e interpretar al anime antes de escribir cualquier cosa.

Bueno, mi querido Jack, gracias por tocar el tema del yaoi, ya que hace tiempo quería explicarles a los lectores (si es que los hay, jiji) porqué mi fic es como es. Y porqué no me parece poner a Heero y Duo juntos. También porqué relaciono a Hee-kun con Relena, aunque a muchos la pareja no les guste.

Respondiendo tu review, ¡pronto crecerán! Ya verás, sólo espera las próximas actualizaciones. Besos.

Finalmente, espero que todos entiendan porqué hago lo que hago. Tuve varias críticas, en un pasado, por poner a Relena con Heero, y eso me molestó. Ya que también leí fics donde la trataban de impulsiva, de perseguidora. Rayos, sé bien que su actitud era muy intensa, jajaj, ¿pero quién no seguiría hasta el fin del mundo a la persona que ama? Supongo que los que escriben así no lo harían. ¡Pues yo sí! No me importaría estar amenazada de muerte si es por esa persona tan especial para mí. Quizás es otro punto de vista... pero me gustaría que me den su opinión de ello, mis amigos, siempre es bueno cotejar sobre estas cosas.

Agregando a eso, no se olviden, que tomo en cuenta todas las opiniones... como ya dije un par de veces, las opiniones son como las narices.. todo el mundo tiene una.

Nos vemos! Besos.

Suu-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	4. Capitulo IV

****

Disclaimer: bueno, ya saben Gundam Wing no me pertenece, si no que es de Hajime Yatate y Yoshiyuki Tomino. Y de Sunrise, si les parece. Jamás obtendré nada de esto sólo una satisfacción personal, por lo que está escrito sin fines de lucro. Ya me fui del tema, es un Universo Alterno y espero que les guste muchito.

****

¿Otra vez la misma historia....?

Sumire-chan

****

Capítulo IV: "Propuestas y Años pasados"

Una jovencita de largos cabellos castaños enlazados con una cinta roja casi al final terminó de cruzar un silencioso pasillo del Hogar Sakura no Tenshi. Llevaba unos libros en la mano. Entró por una puerta de madera y encendió la lámpara del techo, iluminando todo el lugar, estaba en una biblioteca inmensa. Recordó, que de pequeña, pasaba mucho tiempo allí. Ocupó una mesita cerca de una ventana en el silencioso lugar y observó el patio nuevo desde allí. Los niños corrían felices, riendo y casi podía escuchar sus risas.

Habían pasado los años. ¡Por dios casi 8 años! Estaba rondando los 16 años y toda ella había cambiado. Pues claro, habían sucedido muchas cosas.

- ¡Uf, no lo aguanto! - exclamó una voz entrando en el cuarto - ¡Encima voy a tener que hacer la limpieza de hoy con él! ¡¿Porqué no me quedé callada?! ¡¿Ah?! ¡Dime! ¡Dios, alguien debió detenerme!

- Pero Hilde, yo lo intenté...

- Ya, ya... sí, y yo no te hice caso. ¿Pero sabes algo Relena? Este castigo que lleva más de siete años no ha servido en lo absoluto. ¡Él jamás cambiará!

- No te quejes, tu tampoco lo haces.

Hilde soltó una risita. Acarició su pequeña coleta en la parte baja de la nuca atada con una liga minúscula de color azul y sus ojos esmeraldas miraron varios libros. Tareas: jamás se acababan.

A decir verdad, Hilde había cambiado. Ese cuerpo de niña se había moldeado al de una hermosa adolescente, aunque su carácter seguía siendo el mismo efusivo de siempre, incluso habia superado la muerte de su padre. Se había arrojado de un quinto piso. Pero Noin no. Ella nunca lo había aceptado, volviéndose silenciosa, totalmente callada. Por eso, el horfanato la había derivado a un hospital para casos especiales, y hacia un par de tiempo que no la veían.

- Pensar que pronto saldremos de aquí. Uhm, ¡no sabes! Trowa me mandó una postal, dice que cuando salga nos reuniremos, Catherine está hiperactiva, la lleva a todas partes.

- ¿Y que más dice?

- Bueno, que le tratan muy bien. Está trabajando como chofer para una importante familia. Los hijos son muy buenos y le pagan bien.

- Que bueno. Supongo que es feliz.

- Supongo - Hilde se sentó pesadamente en una silla - A todos nos llega el turno...

- Lo extrañarás, ¿verdad?

La muchacha de ojos verdes miró hacia un costado, sacó de su cuello un relicario en forma de corazón y observó una foto con mirada distante. Él se la había regalado, como obsequio de cumpleaños. "No hay obsequio más lindo que yo" había dicho inflando el pecho de orgullo, ella se había reído en su cara y le había dicho que era un idiota. ¡Que jamás la usaría! Tantas mentiras... otra más.

- No, por supuesto que no. El tonto de Duo debe irse, es lo mejor para él.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? Dijo que pediría una prórroga, porque aún no quería irse, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Sí, Relena, sí. No sigas con esto... sabes que la presencia de Duo sólo me causa astío. Ahora me voy, tengo limpieza.

La señorita Peacecraft levantó una ceja.

- ¡Es un castigo! - gritó Hilde antes de salir.

Y Relena rió muy quedito. Duo y los demás iban a cumplir los 18 años, así que ya no podrían estar más en el hogar, como Quatre se sentía capacitado también podría llevarse a Catherine que lo que menos quería era la protección de su hermano mayor, pero él era muy bueno y no quería dejarla allí.

Por otra parte, ellas volverían a estar solas. Y eso, por supuesto, no les gustaba nada.

- ¡Qué calor que hace! - exclamó Hilde abriendo una de las ventanas del desván de "Sakura no Tenshi" y acomodánse su pañuelo, aunque su cabello fuera muy corto, le molestaba el polvo que se levantaba y que le ensusiaba. Así que lo llevaba cubierto por una bandana azulada. - ¡¿Porqué carajo nunca limpian este lugar?!

- Desde que estamos nosotros nadie lo hace - le contestó otra voz desde, unos segundos después, debajo de unas cajas - ash, deja de quejarte.

- ¡No me escuches si no quieres! Yo tengo el derecho de hacer lo que me plazca.

- ¡y yo igual! Así que deja de quejarte, no tengo deseos de oírte.

- Yo tampoco a ti, así que cállate.

- ¡¡Agh!! ¡Me enfermas niña!

- ¡Niña tu abuela! - musitó la ojiverde apuntándole con un plumero.

- ¡¿por qué tienes que enfadarte de esa forma?!

- ¡Porque tu me molestas!

Ella se dio vuelta enfadada, y Duo bajó su guardia. ¿Es que no podían llevarse bien? Bajó las escaleras dando un portazo y unas cajas cayeron en la cabeza de Hilde quien, quitándoselas, sonrió divertida. Adoraba molestarlo, él simplemente reaccionaba de la forma más divertida que existía. Se azoraba y gritaba, aunque no supiera qué decir.

Duo se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, diablos... se suponía que era un castigo, su obligación. Tendría que volver. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y se encontró con la figura juvenil de su amiga-enemiga cantando y moviéndose al compas de su propia voz. Una melodía hermosa que llegó hasta sus oídos y le fascinó.

Además... descubrió entonces, que ella poseía un cabello negro-azulado muy hermoso y que sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban mucho, que sus pestañas contrastaban mucho con su piel cuando cerraba los ojos. Se sintió maravillado con el aroma a flores que ella expedía de manera esquicita y también se encontró con una mujer, al presenciar ese cuerpo moviéndose.

Ella limpiaba sin percatarse de su presencia. Porque Duo estaba muy entretenido como para hablar, Hilde poseía un cuerpo que los mismo demonios adorarían, de bellas curvas y buena proporción. El muchacho se ruborizó al notarlo y algo en su interior se movió, ¡qué difícil era ser hombre!

Entonces, ella volteó a verle, abriendo sus hermosas esmeraldas.

- ¿Qué haces allí parado? - le lanzó un trapo que calló en su cabeza graciosamente.

- ehm... yo...

- Ah que bien. Bueno, sigue trabajando. ¡no voy a hacer todo yo sola!

- ¡Ya lo sé!

- ¡que bien!

- Basta, simplemente... no tengo ganas de pelear.

Hilde se encogió de hombros y siguó tarareando...

- ¡¡¡¡Que complicadoo!!!! - exclamó astiada Relena. De pronto, alguien más entró en la biblioteca y se sentó frente a ella, sin decir nada. Con el rostro bajo - ¿Qué pasa?

- La directora nos ha convocado esta noche a su oficina, luego de la cena.

¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que quiere?

- No, no lo sé. Pensé que sería referido a nuestra salida, pero también ha pedido que tu y que Hilde estén con ahí, también Catherine.

- Entonces no lo comprendo. Pero quizás se trate de la petición de salida que Hildei y yo hicimos hace un tiempo. Ojalá se trate de eso.

- Ojalá - susurró suave y suspiró.

- Encontrarás trabajo no te preocupes - habló rápidamente Relena, sabiendo perfectamente el porqué de su suspiro. Entonces, ella sonrió muy borroso, como si aún le costase hacerlo. Heero la miró con cierto asombró y ella levantó el rostro del libro de matemáticas para observarle - No te asombres, has estado junto a mi por casi ocho años, es normal que sepa que lo que te pasa. Aunque no lo creas, aprendí a conocerte.

- De acuerdo.

La de melena castaña sonrió un poco y volvió a su libro mientras él buscaba otro en uno de los estantes y se sentaba en su mesa. Entre ellos, todo podía ser muy silencioso haciendo que otros quizás se sintieron incómodos, pero para ambos era acogedor estar así. Les apetecía estar cerca y no decir nada.

- Puede hablar, estamos todos - dijo Hilde con astío de estar encerrada allí.

- Hilde, cálmate, ¿te molesta estar aquí?

- Aunque lo dude sí. - sonrió maliciosa - el aire está muy viciado aquí. Hay alguien que parece vivir para contaminarlo y estoy cansada de estar junto a este.

- No puedes cerrar la boca nunca, ¿no?

- No es problema tuyo.

- Al parecer si lo es porque siempre termino junto a ti.

- ¡Ve lo que le digo! Ya me quiero ir y no tendrás que escucharme, así que cierra la boca tu también y escuchemos lo que tienen para decirnos.

- Me astías - murmuró Duo Maxwell para sí mismo más que para ella.

Ritzuko Akagi, la directora, les miró severamente, al parecer los castigos no funcionaban con ellos dos. Se puso de pie y se paseó un poco por la ahora silenciosa oficina. Luego se apoyó con los brazos en el escritorio y curvó sus labios en una suave sonrisita.

- Tadao Niikiyama, es un gran, respetuoso y prodigioso hombre de negocios, tiene una mansión a unas cuantas manzanas de aquí y ha sabido venir varias veces a traer donaciones. Dudo que le recuerden pues pocas veces se ha presentado ante ustedes. Pero en la fiesta de fin de año anterior estuvo presente, es un hombre joven aunque no lo crean pues tiene una gran fortuna. Me ha dicho que está escaso de servidumbre y necesita quienes se encarguen de su casa. También necesita alguien que le asesore en la empresa.

Todos escucharon atentos. Hilde sonrió, recordando a ver visto a ese sujeto en la fiesta, era guapo y no debería pasar de los 26 años.

- Por eso les he hablado de ustedes y ha aceptado que se hospeden en su casa, incluso tu hermana Quatre, ¿dónde está ella?

Las chicas se sonrojaron.

- Está con su novio. - respondió el rubio con recelo.

- ¿novio? ¡¿Pero desde cuando esa niña tiene novio?!

Winner se encogió de hombros y Ritzuko prosiguió.

- De acuerdo, no tocaré ese tema. Pero, ¿Qué me dicen? Se les pagará bien y tendrán techo y comida asegurada. - vió la indecisión en sus caras - no se tendrán que separar y podrán visitar el hogar cuando les plazca. Bueno, pero es decisión suya. Pueden retirarse.

Relena salió de la oficina dando un bufido muy suave, tanto estar pegada a Hilde se le pegaban sus caprichos. Pensándolo bien, era una salida excelente, no tendría que buscar empleo cuando saliera del hogar y no se separaría.... bueno, Dios, le era hasta difícil pensarlo. Primero no se separaría de sus amigos, ¡podía decir que los tenía! Y segundo, no dejaría de ver a Heero, de quien, en esos años, había descubierto sentirse atada.

Había aprendido, en ese tiempo, a sentirlo cerca y estar feliz con su simple presencia y quizás de esa manera había acabando enamorándose de él.

De pronto, de algún lado, unos brazos la tomaron por sorpresa, y la jalaron hacia un pasillo.

- Tomo, ¿qué te pasa?

- Relena, necesito hablar contigo, me siento muy mal. Ya no aguanto esto - le dijo el sujeto con voz contrariada.

Tomo había sido un gran amigo estos últimos años, a veces Heero le miraba con mala cara y muchas veces ellos se golpeaban a propósito en las clases de defensa personal que el hogar impartía. La mayoría de las ocasiones se mostraban abiertamente que no se querían, pero Tomo era para con Relena un hombre encantador, la trataba con amabilidad y le había dicho miles de veces lo mucho que la quería.

- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Sucedió algo malo?

- ¡Hilde!

- ¿Qué?

- Hilde me dijo... me dijo que se van. Que les hicieron una propuesta excelente. ¡¿Cómo haces eso?! ¡Dime que es mentira! Dímelo - suplicó, el sudor corría por su sien.

- No, bueno aún no está decidido.. aún no estoy segura si me voy o no.

- Oh eso es perfecto. Tengo que hablar entonces contigo. Debes saber, hay tantas cosas que yo no te he dicho, pero las tienes que saber, mi querida Relena.

- Estás extraño, Tomo. ¿Pasó algo?

- Sí, me pasó algo. Me dí cuenta de muchas cosas. Ven.

La tomó de la mano con brusquedad y la arrastró hasta los dormitorios de los varones, ella puso un poco de resistencia, ya que no le permitían estar allí, pero él era más fuerte y además le hacía daño. Intentó soltarse pero pronto se vió en los cuartos. La mano de Tomo estaba sudada y temblaba un poco al contacto con la suya.

- Ya, déjame, me estás lastimando, ¿qué tienes?

- ¡Callate! ¡Hablaré yo! - gruñó el joven.

Entonces, ella... Dios, se asustó mucho... Vió, por primera vez, los ojos rojos del muchacho, ojerosos, el rostro contraído de ira y la sonrisa sádica. Pero no pudo correr, él la seguía sujetando.

**__**

FIN DEL **4TO** CAPÍTULO ****

Kon-nichi-wa!! O-guenki desuka minna-san??? Yo?? Daijôbu. Bastante bien. Bah... mejor. Quiero explicarles ahora el porqué de mí tardanza, y estoy más que segura que me van a entender. Primero que nada, estoy retrasada con todos mis demás fics, y para suerte, este ya lo tenía un poco avanzado desde antes de mi ¡deceso! Estoy anémica y casi estuve a punto de tener hepatitis, estuve con 40º de fiebre y con un ataque al hígado horrible, peor que eso. Así que como todabía estoy muy mal y débil no puedo estar mucho en la PC ni esforzarme mucho, tampoco, puedo hacer esfuerzos físicos. Por lo que he tenido que dejar Kung Fu, que es lo que más me gusta en el mundo.

Agregando a todo eso, todos los fines de semana, cuando podría ponerme a escribir, tengo un curso de orientación vocacional en la ciudad vecina a mi ciudad. (yo soy de Argentina) y aún me faltan dos fines de semana más. También no quiero descuidar la escuela y el miércoles pasado rendí mal un exámen que voy a repetir el próximo miércoles.

Les cuento además que muy pronto nos vamos a inscribir con mi curso en un certámen donde hacen muchas actividades, como maratones, partidos de voleyball, football y esas cosas. Es en el mes de septiembre y me va a acaparar buen tiempo, porque soy delegada suplente y mi amiga que es la delegada no quiere ir sola a donde nos van a explicar cómo va a ser todo. O sea, voy a tener que ir con ella a otra ciudad. Tampoco voy a tener mucho tiempo....

Como verán todo se me complica, agregando el colegio y mi familia. ¡¡GOMEN!!

Ahora sí, paso a los reviews que ya me voy a tener que ir a descansar:

Suna: va a haber de todo amigui!!! No sólo 3H, quizás mezcle un poco las parejas, jajaja, pero no estoy segura, depende lo que se me ocurra en ese momento. Encima ahora se complican las cosas. No me preguntes que estoy haciendo, jajaja.

****

Iris: que bueno que sigamos hablando de esto. Bueno, para decirte más, me gusta esa forma de ver la vida de Relena, muy bien no recuerdo con quién charlé esto por MSN, pero aunque sea un sueño idealista pensar que la paz se puede conseguir sin necesidad recurrir a las armas y a la matanza, a ver gente muerta, hay muchos quienes lo tienen (yo soy una de ellos). Además, pasando a la serie en concreto, Relena era la paz que Heero necesitaba, si bien él era el que iba por ahí matando, ¿Quién puede creer que necesitaba de un asesino igual que él para estar tranquila? Habrá quién sí y sinceramente, no me molesta. Pero yo ví perfectamente en la serie que cuando él estaba a punto de matar a Marimeia cayó en brazos de Relena, para que ella le dijera que ya no iba a tener que matar más. Me pareció hermoso!!! Después de todo, necesita de ella para estar tranquilo. Pensemos en ese momento. Gracias, Iris-chan, eres adorable, me han encatado tus palabras y espero que sigas leyendo el fic. La verdad, con todo esto de la anemia y la debilidad horrible que he tenido me ha costado muchísimo seguir el fic, y he perdido, con mucha pena, la inspiración para retomar los otros. Actualmente, tengo 7 fics de series distintas, 3 de ellos de Shaman King, 1 de Orphen 1 de Rurouni Kenshin, 1 de Slam Dunk y este. Por lo que me siento agotada y espero pronto recuperar la inspiración. Prometo actualizar!!!!! Besos.

****

Ayumi: graacias, así que has leído ese otro fic, déjame decirte que maduré mucho con él, pues duró más o menos 1 año entero y yo no pensaba que duraría tanto hasta que lo hizo. Y noté, luego de leerlo una vez más, que fui cambiando en mi forma de escribir a medida que pasaba el tiempo. En cuanto a las parejas.... bien, yo creo que son las mismas que aparecieron en la serie, exceptuando Trowa/Catherine que aún no se desarrolla del todo. Como leiste, ella tiene novio. ¡¡Ya verán quién es!!

****

Ady: HOLA!! ya era hora de que crecieran, ¿no? Al fin sucedió. Ahora verás que las cosas no serán tan sencillas como ellos creen... Jijijiji. Suerte!! Esperaré tus próximos comentarios con ansias.

****

Viviana: bueno, gracias, me alegro que te guste. No demoraré en actualizar, lo prometo, pero ya dí mis explicaciones... Así que bueno, nos vemos.

****

Kilia: jajajaja, terminarás loca, Kilia-chan, además, ¿¿qué dirá Hao de todo esto?? Ja, Ja, Ja. Gracias amigui por todo tu apoyo con este fic y con los demás, siempre estás ahí y eso me alegra mucho. Pero no te enojes, que habrá que compartir a Duo con Hildey, por mucho que nos cueste.

Bueno, eso es todo amigos!!!!! Ya me voy y espero verlos muuuy pronto.

JA NE!!!!!

Suu-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 

****


	5. Capitulo V

**Disclaimer:** bueno, ya saben Gundam Wing no me pertenece, si no que es de Hajime Yatate y Yoshiyuki Tomino. Y de Sunrise, si les parece. Jamás obtendré nada de esto sólo una satisfacción personal, por lo que está escrito sin fines de lucro. Ya me fui del tema, es un Universo Alterno y espero que les guste muchito.

**¿Otra vez la misma historia....?**

Sumire-chan

**Capítulo V:** "La noche..."

1 de Agosto: Han pasado dos meses, ya estamos totalmente instalados en la mansión del señor Niikiyama. Heero y Duo se han convertido de momento en sus guardaespaldas, por lo que suelen llegar muy seguido con cualquier clase de herida, al parecer el señor Tadao tiene muchos enemigos pues es un hombre de bien y hay demasiadas personas corruptas en su empresa. Él es precisamente el gerente del deparamento de finanzas, Relena es su ayudante y se encarga de la administración de algunos negocios que pueda tener. También comenzó a estudiar Administración de empresas en la universidad, pues el señor Niikiyama está pagando sus estudios.

_Hilde se integró como maestra de artes marciales de los hijos del señor (Tamuro de once años y Taichi de siete, dos angelitos), él desea que estén preparados para todo, supongo que tiene miedo de lo que pueda pasarles, y supongo a la vez que aún se siente culpable por la muerte de su mujer y piensa de protegerlos de todo. A su vez, mi amiga es voluntaria en un hogar muy similar al nuestro sólo que es para niños en riesgo social, o pequeños que han sido abusados y ahora no tienen un lugar donde vivir. Me doy cuenta ahora que hay realidades distintas a las que he vivido en el hogar. En esto dos meses hemos vivido muchas cosas, y estamos ya totalmente instalados en el que es nuestro lugar. Recuerdo que la primera tarde todos estábamos muy nerviosos, y que el señor Niikiyama fue muy atento con nosotros, incluso aconsejó a Relena de la mejor manera. Ella estaba muy mal entonces... Tomo había intentado abusar de ella. Fue el día en que nos enteramos sobre nuestra salida del hogar, yo no estaba pues me encontraba ocupada con "ciertos asuntos", ji, ji. Tomo la llevó hasta los cuartos y comenzó a manosearla, le golpeó en un ojo que estuvo morado por semanas, y también le magulló partes del cuerpo, pero gracias a Dios Duo y Hilde pasaban por allí, discutiendo como siempre. Tomo se ganó una paliza de parte de Hilde, ella fue bien dura con él, pero claro se lo merecía. _

_Creo que Heero aún se culpa por no haber estado, miró a Tomo con mala cara durante todo el día hasta nuestra partida de allí, jamás me sacaré de la mente las palabras que dijo cuando vió a Relena en la enfemería: "Se suponía que yo debí estar allí para cuidarte, fallé en mi misión" Mi querida amiga Peacecraft estuvo mal después de ello, pensó que era una carga para Yuy. Supongo que él no midió sus palabras._

_Ahora está lloviendo y casi es la hora de la merienda. Hace tres días reciví una postal de Trowa, ya no está en Tokio, si no que viaja hacia Alemania, el señor para el que trabajaba le tomó cariño y le consiguió una beca para estudiar bellas artes allá. No entiendo porqué no escogió mejor el país, pero supongo que el Alemán ha de haber sido su fuerte. Aunque es un idioma muy difícil, Hilde, que tiene familia de ese país, me enseñó un poco, pero soy mala estudiante._

_Siento que tocan la puerta, debo irme. ¡Ah! No te he dicho, yo soy la niñera de los niños del señor, ¿Qué tal? ¿Y mi hermano? Pues... él tiene un puesto muy gracioso en esta casa._

_Siempre tuya, _

_Catherine Raberna Winner._

Dejó la pluma nueva que había comprado la semana pasada en una feria y cerró el libro de tapas azules sobre el que escribía, guardó ambos objetos en el cajón de su escritorio y miró por la ventana, la lluvia se deslizaba tranquilamente. El patio estaba hecho un barral.

Escuchó nuevamente la puerta y finalmente abrió.

- ¡¡Señorita Catherine, casi es hora del té!! ¡Andando! - exclamó Tamuro con su habitual cortesía.

Ella sonrió.

- De acuerdo, vamos.

------.-------------.------------

- ¡Pero si eres muy buena no deberías preocuparte por esa patada!

- Eso dices tu... pero si no la aprendo correctamente, ¿qué clase de maestra he de ser?

- De acuerdo. Tu ganas. Pero no te esfuerces tanto, no es necesario que te lastimes, procura intentarlo pero sin matarte en el camino.

- Ja, Ja, no te preocupes, no lo haré.

- Oye, Hilde, ¿podrías cubrirme el viernes por la noche? Es que tengo... uhm... un asunto que resolver.

- ¡Claro Li! Pero, ¿Qué? ¿acaso tienes una cita?, Ja, Ja.

- No, son asuntos de otro estilo. Lo harás, ¿entonces?

- Sí, por supuesto, ¿para que están los amigos?

La señorita Hilde Schibecker jamás pensó que iba a conocer a un muchacho tan amable como Li Jiang, un chino de ojos negros y cabello castaño oscuro, un rostro con rasgos un poco afinados y una expresión un tanto simpática. Ella le había encontrado su primer día en el hogar, enseñando yoga a un niño que había sido abusado por su madre durante once años. Li procuraba que el jovencito se relajara y a ella le pareció conmovedora la forma en que le hablaba. Había comenzado preguntándole donde quedaba el despacho de la directora y finalmente terminarían hablando sobre las variedades de té de hiervas.

Entonces ahí iban, casi llegando a su casa, él había insistido en acompañarla. Estaban ya a unos cuantos metros cuando vió a Duo salir, abriendo tranquilamente su paraguas.

- ¡Hola Duo! ¿Ya te vas? - preguntó Hilde tan alegre como siempre.

- Sí. Hola. - murmuró seco arrastrando las palabras.

- ¡Oye pero qué tienes! ¿Acaso el día te ha deprimido?

Duo miró despreciativamente hacia un costado sin responder, Li que se sentía incómodo decidió mejor marcharse.

- me voy, Hilde... eh... nos vemos mañana.

Ella le saludó con una mano. Dudaba que Jiang tuviera una cita pues él solía contarle esas cosas, eran muy buenos amigos, por lo que no sabía qué tendría él para faltar a las guardias nocturnas. El hogar era un lugar un poco desprovisto y se encontraba justamente en una zona poco segura, por lo que los profesores y algunos alumnos de confianza se quedaban por las noches a vigilar los pasillos y controlar también que los alumnos durmieran en paz y no salieran a dar paseítos extraños bajo la luz de la luna. Pero bien, ella tendría que cubrirle.

- ¿Porqué has sido tan grosero con Li? – dijo volviéndose a Duo.

- ¿Qué? ¡Si no le he dicho nada!

- ¡Por eso mismo! Un "Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo estás" no habría estado de más, Duo, fuiste muy descortés.

- Oh, lo siento, lamento mucho no ser como ese galán de chino.

- Pues deberías. Jiang es una persona maravillosa, él es muy respetuoso con todos y no tiene ese sentido del humor tan poco oportuno.

- Sabes... no se si te das cuenta, pero me importa poco lo que sea él. - contestó sin medir las palabras. La verdad es que ese chino le caía mal, no porque Hilde fuera su amiga, ni porque pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, mucho menos era porque Hilde hablaba hermosuras de él y se llevaban de maravilla, tampoco le odiaba porque solía tomarla de la mano y cubrirla con sus brazos, no le molestaba su presencia porque a veces la muchacha le besaba la mejilla. No, no era por eso. Simplemente no sabía porqué, sólo le caía mal.

- Bueno, tampoco tienes que ser grosero conmigo, era sólo un comentario.

- ¡Pues tus comentarios tampoco son agradables! Siempre hablas cosas fantásticas de un tipo sólo porque estás colada por él... sabes, me parece un poco fantasioso.

- ¿Colada? Oye, ¡No entiendo qué tendría que ver eso! Primero y principal él no me gusta y segundo, no entiendo que habría de importarte eso a ti.

- Ya te dije, no me importa. - miró hacia otro lado sin dejar que ella observara sus ojitos violáceos - lo único que te digo que si quieres seguir hablando de él y luego ir a besarte por ahí no vengas a decírmelo a mí. No quiero saber nada de ese tipo ni de las cosas cochinas que haces tu con él.

Tarde se dio cuenta que su enojo lo había llevado por mal camino.

- ¡¡Eres un imbécil!! - gritó Hilde antes de entrar corriendo a la casa. ¡¿Qué había hecho ella para que él la tratara así?! Dios, simplemente no entendía a ese hombre.

Duo miró con tristeza la calle encharcada, él odiaba portarse así con su amiga, pues después de todo la conocía desde pequeños y había visto a la niña convertirse en una mujer, habría aprendido a quererla, y a pelearla constantemente, cosa que le gustaba. Pero era ahora cuando se le pasaba la mano con las peleas, ¡y todo por no poder evitar la rabia que sentía contra ese sujeto! Es que... ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan perfecto? Lo tenía todo, una buena familia, un gusto especial por la ropa, una cara extremadamente atractiva y un carácter muy dulce, e incluso agradable. Era todo un ejemplo de hombre que encima enseñaba gratis a niños con problemas como si fuera un pasatiempo. ¿cuál era su pasatiempo? Golpear a las personas que se quisieran acercar a su patrón y molestar a una jovencita cuyo aroma lo volvía loco, cuyos ojos eran más bellos que flores mojadas por el rocío, una chica con sonrisa hermosa y deslumbrante. De cuerpo encantador y no menos importante de un carácter que podía tanto sacarle de quicio como hacerle acelerar el corazón.

¡¡Una chica que él descubría todos los días!! Y encima comenzaba a quererla siempre un poquito más, le dio rabia consigo mismo. Se sentía un patán. Y a la vez, un hombre dichoso de conocer a semejante mujer.

Miró hacia el cielo mitad enojado y mitad triste, ¿Porqué no entendía de una vez por todas lo que le estaba pasando?

-----------.--------------.-----------------

Relena estaba con la vista paseando entre los balances del mes, pero en realidad no estaba concentrada. Se tocó una cicatriz que tenía a la altura del hígado, se había herido allí cuando Tomo había intentado atacarla. Para su suerte, Hilde le había dado la golpiza del siglo, logrando incluso que él se disculpara llorando con ella. Entonces vino a la mente que Heero se había sentido muy mal en aquel momento por no haber estado para cuidarla, como se lo habían asignado el primer día que la había conocido. A ella poco le importaba, él no podía saber que ella estaba en ese cuarto. Y tampoco podían estar las 24 hs del día juntos. Pero sí le había herido que él tomara su compañía como una misión o una obligación, ¿acaso siempre había sido así?

Mordió la manzana que posaba en su mano derecha, mientras golpeaba un vaso de jugo de naranja con su lápiz, casi inconscientemente. Cuando levantó la vista hacia la puerta de la cocina, soltó rápidamente la fruta y corrió hacia la figura que se desplomó en cuanto pudo en una silla. Sacó un botiquín de un estante y comenzó a curar un labio cortado y a revisar un ojo que comenzaba a ponerse violeta.

- Dios mío - murmuró viendo al chico de cabellos revueltos, se veía tan lindo. Un lado de su cerebro le obligó a recordarse que él era sólo un amigo, y que entre ellos dos nunca pasaría nada, ya lo había escuchado cuando Heero hablaba con Duo una vez.

- No es nada grave.

- Sí, ya sé que no es nada grave, pero no puedes dejar que siempre te golpeen de esa manera. ¡¿Es que acaso cuando tu le defiendes, Tadao se queda mirando?!

- No. Pero soy yo el que debe pelear.

- Me importa poco que seas tu el guardaespaldas o el hada madrina, debería ayudarte o aprender algo de artes marciales aunque sea.

- Me quedaría sin trabajo.

Relena se mordió el labio algo consternada. Y Heero la miró con una ceja levantada, perdiéndose en sus ojos azulados. Había cambiado mucho esa Relena de la que había conocido, ya no era una niña, y verdaderamente tenía bien basada su personalidad.

- ¡Pues deberías pedirle un empleo mejor! Es más, deberías haber aceptado el empleo que te dijo antes - sugirió ella apretando un algodón contra el labio de Yuy.

- No, no hables estupideces. Yo sirvo para esto, y no dejaré de hacerlo.

- ¿Y cuándo piensas parar? ¿Cuándo te rompas la columna y no puedas caminar más?

- Estás exagerando...

- ¡NO! ¡No lo hago! Eres tu el imbécil, puedes tener cosas mejores, puedes vivir más tranquilo, sin volver todos los días con algún ojo violeta o sangre saliendo de algún lado, con dolores... podrías...

- ¡YA! ¡Cierra la boca Relena! Tu no comprendes, es mi misión, lo que yo quiero hacer. Y voy a cumplirlo hasta que se me diga que no, ¿Ya? Hazme el favor de no meterte en mi vida.

- De acuerdo - murmuró antes de salir de la cocina. Realmente, hoy parecía un mal día.

--------.----------------.-----------

Oscurecía...

- ¿Y a ti que mosco te picó? - le preguntó Hilde con ambos brazos tras la nuca acostada en la azotea de una de las habitaciones de la mansión.

Relena estaba aún muy furiosa pero aún así le contó a Hilde lo sucedido y ella se pudo descargar luego contándole también, sin duda ambas siempre se habían tenido para confesarse cosas, para descubrirse y abrirse. Al parecer, Hilde había logrado que Relena se mostrase como ella era y por supuesto que estaba orgullosa de eso.

- Extraño los tiempos en el hogar, maldita sea, que todo era tan fácil. - dijo Hilde con una mueca.

- Yo también. Vivimos buenos momentos, ¿Eh?

- Sin duda. Oye, Relena, ¿Qué piensas? ¿Porqué se habrá enojado así Duo?

Su amiga la miró con astío, era la única que no notaba que el latino estaba totalmente enamorado de ella, y eso era tan obvio hasta para los pequeños Tamuro y Taichi. Estaba por contestar cuando Catherine apareció y se le olvidó inmediatamente de lo que hablaban.

- Hay que cenar. ¡Adivinen qué! Trowa mandó otra postal, dice que le gustaría que estés allá Hilde, Alemán se le ha hecho muy complicado.

- Lo esperaba. Pero él es un chico muy listo. Mañana mismo le mandaré un correo electrónico, Li me enseñó a mandarlos.

- Li.. eh...

- ¡¡Quita esa expresión ya mismo Relena!! - exclamó Hilde bajando unas largas escaleras y saliendo a un largo pasillo mientras continuaba hablando - ¡¡Siempre pones esa cara de boba cuando hablo de Jiang!! Sabes perfectamente que es sólo un amigo.

- Sí... ya... sabemos también cuanto te quiere y que está enamoradísimo de ti - dijo Cathy soltando una risita - sólo tu eres tan tonta como para no notarlo.

- Ya... cállense las dos... sois un par de tontas.

- Ja, Ja, es tan divertido hacerte enojar - rió Winner abriendo grandes los ojos y con una expresión pícara añadió - A que no saben, esta noche llegará una visita, me lo dijeron Tamuro y Taichi, están muy contentos, pues es una persona especial para ellos. No quisieron decirme quién es pero que yo la conocería y me agradaría mucho.

- Oh, me gustaría saber de quién hablaban. - murmuró Hilde.

- No se porqué presiento que te gustaría que fuera un hombre - habló Relena.

- ¡Jo, jo, jo! Que bien me conocen - soltó una risa y guiñó un ojo.

------.----------.---------------

Al cabo de un rato estuvieron sentados en una gran mesa de la cocina donde Quatre, el cocinero de la mansión, había servido la cena. Duo y Heero estaban sentando comiendo en total silencio, mientras Hilde les hablaba a las chicas sobre los progresos de sus pequeños en el hogar, Relena, quien intentaba escuchar a su amiga, a la vez estudiaba unos apuntes de contabilidad; Quatre preparaba la cena más allá para los señores.

- Quiero estudiar profesional gastronómico - le contó a Wufei quien por dentro de reía.

- Oh vamos, ¿Qué vas a sacar con estudiar eso? Solo perderás el tiempo, ya sabés todo lo que tienes que saber.

- ¡Claro que no! La perfección hace al maestro.

Wufei rodó los ojos.

- ¡Otra vez hablando de ese imbecill!

- Ya te dije que el único aquí eres tu, y no tienes porqué meterte en esta charla, no estaba hablando contigo.

- ¡Eres insoportable!

- ¡Pues tu jamás vas a cambiar y seguirás siendo un tonto inmaduro!

- ¡Oh venga! ¿desde cuándo tu eres la madura? ¡Por favor! ¡Deja de aparentar!

- Ja, Ja, ¡no puedo creer que seas tu quien me dice eso!

- Por lo menos yo soy lo que soy y no aparento nada.

- ¡Asht callate la boca!

- ¡NI modo que me calle las orejas!

- ¡¡Dejame en paz!! ¡Tarado!

- ¡Hueca!

- ¡¡Imbécil!

- ¡¡Descerebrado!!

- ¡¡Plana!!

- ¡¡Desgraciado!!

- ¡¡Odiosa!!

- ¡¡Dejame en paz!!

- ¡¡Vete al demonio!

- ¡¡OH YA VAYANSE AL DEMONIO LOS DOS! - gritó Relena cansada ya de escucharlos insultarse. El resto saltó en sus asientos, ella tomó sus cosas bruscamente y salió murmurando - Sois un par de niños.

Hilde se quedó quieta unos segundos.

- Es cierto - susurró y salió de la cocina, se sentía como una estúpida.

- Se me pasó la mano, ¿no? - preguntó Duo con cierto arrepentimiento.

- Totalmente - le respondió el chino Chang.

- Soy un estúpido - se reprendió saliendo el también de allí.

Después sólo quedaron Catherine y Quatre, que decoraba un pastel que Tamuro le había encargado, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando Catherine se acercó hasta donde estaba él. Su mente volaba en tiempos en que no hacía falta ser un gran hombre, en ser un valiente, cuando él era totalmente fuerte por el simple hecho de proteger a su hermanita menor. Ahora, sin embargo, él se sentía un niño, débil y desprotegido.

- ¿Qué te pasa hermano? - preguntó de la nada Cathy.

- Nada, Cath, estoy bien.

- OH dime, soy tu pequeña hermanita, ¿recuerdas? Puedes contarme lo que sea.

- Sabes... voy a contarte. Hoy por hoy soy muy feliz, tengo muchas cosas, pero algo me está faltando, algo que todos tienen o piensan encontrar muy pronto, no estoy muy seguro de lo que pueda ser.

- Oh hermano...

- No importa... es una tontería - y el rubio sonrió desde su hermoso rostro apacible.

-----------.------------.-----------------.----------

- _"Realmente soy una boba, no debí meterme, no soy nada de él como para estarme metiendo en sus cosas, como me gustaría... me gustaría tanto que papá estuviera acá, sin duda él diría: ese muchacho no sabe que tu le quieres, por eso no mide sus palabras. Vamos, nena, ya verás que todo saldrá bien. El diría algo como eso... y yo... me sentiría bien, entonces ya no lloraría más o lo haría en sus brazos, porque ahí yo... oh, no recuerdo como se siente"_ - enterró su rostro en sus manos y sollozó, mientras la luz de la luna, había dejado de llover totalmente y el cielo estaba despejado, la cubría por completo.

Estaba sentada en la entrada de la mansión, y su figura se veía muy frágil abrazándose a sí misma, corría una leve brisa. De pronto siente que alguien la rodea con los brazos, y gira quedando cubierta y segura. Se siente tan bien apoyada en un pecho, escuchando una respiración y un latido muy similar al suyo, escondió su rostro en ese confortable pecho y después de unos minutos levanta la mirada. Se encontró entonces con unos ojos azulados oscuros hermosos, apacibles y tan suaves como algodón. Esos que la miran con infinita ternura.

- Lo siento - murmura Heero mientras acortaba un poco la distancia que los separaba.

- Yo también lo siento - dijo muy bajito sintiendo el aliento de Yuy en su rostro, estaban muy cerca... pero en un segundo, él la apartó un poquito, sin soltarla del todo y ambos se quedaron mirando una figura parada frente a ellos, unos grandes y expresivos ojos azulados casi celestes, una mujer...

-----------.------------------.--------

Hilde había salido del cuarto hacia unos segundos, lo que ella no sabía es que Duo la estaba siguiendo, por eso caminó bien despacio, hasta llegar al jardín trasero, donde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la casa, entrenando o bien pensando, gustaba de hacer meditación entre el aroma de las flores y los colibríes o pájaros que le hacían compañía.

Se le ocurrió hacer la patada que tanto odiaba, esa que Li le había aconsejado no practicar demasiado, pues no quería que se lastimara. Comenzó dando giros y finalmente acabó intentándola. Pero de alguna manera le faltaba equilibrio. Estuvo por caer varias veces. Se sentía mal. Eso era lo que fallaba. Estaba abrumada.

Por un lado, ¡¿Porqué le importaba tanto ese inútil de Maxwell?! Una parte de su cerebro le confesaba que estaba loca, y su corazón alzó la voz y dijo que sí, loca, pero locamente enamorada de ese inútil de Duo. Sentirse tan confundida y contradecirse tantas veces la estaba poniendo nerviosa, pues claro que ella quería a Duo, pero ¿de esa manera? ¡No, no, no! ¡Simplemente imposible! Y ahí estaba entonces luchando por no llorar como una niña, una niña grande. Recordó que su hermana solía decirle que dentro de su ser convivían dos imágenes de Hilde, la niña y la mujer. Solía decir eso antes de enloquecer. Noin... Dios, ¡Cuánto la extrañaba! Pensó que quizás Dios se había ensañado con ella y la hacía sufrir tanto. Se hizo una recordación mental, no olvidar, por nada del mundo, la visita dentro de dos días, por más que tuviese al final miedo de ir sola a ese lugar, a veces llega el momento de madurar.

Sigue lanzando patadas, recordando la pelea con Duo, y justo al dar el salto y tocar el suelo su pie cae mal y trastabilla. Segundos antes de caer, unos brazos la sujetan, Duo que había estado observándola y pensando en ella intensamente la sostiene con fuerza. Aunque ambos caen por la fuerza que ella había ejercido.

- Duo... - murmuró Hilde teniéndolo a milímetros de distancia.

Y están tan cerca... tan cerca que la tentación y el deseo aumentan...

_ FIN DEL **5TO** CAPÍTULO _

**_KON-NICHI-WA!!!_** ¿Cómo están todos? Yo muy bien por suerte, si lo sé... me he tardado millones en poder actualizar pero es que llega final de año y en mi escuela comienzan los exámenes más importantes y estoy en mi penúltimo año, en el que se eligen los abanderados y quiero aunque sea, intentar tener buenas calificaciones. Además de eso estoy buscando trabajo y tengo que encontrarlo cuanto antes, tengo mucha necesidad de ayudar a mi familia.

¿Qué puedo contarles? Si, que me compré un nuevo CD de EMINEM, un compilado de buenos temas, él es, para que sepan, el amor de mi vida, ja, ja, empezando porque es hermoso y porque sus canciones realmente llegan. Al menos a mí si, y a pares de mis amigas también. Espero poder pronto continuar este cap. y con la nueva modalidad que adopté para mis fics seguramente sí, ahora ando para todos lados con un cuaderno de muchas hojas en el que anoto la mínima idea que pueda venirme para los fics, empezando porque tengo muchos es una buena forma de armar los caps.

Ah, espero que este cap les haya gustado y haya salido bonito, ahora... los reviews:

**_Noir:_** Muchas gracias!!! Me alegro millones que te guste la trama, la verdad es que últimamente estuve un poco insegura por el lado que quería que tomara el fic pero ya me encaminé y medio que sé para el lado que voy a llevarla.

**_Iris:_** Gracias por tus ánimos y buenos deseos, sin duda ahora estoy mucho mejor pero debo continuar cuidándome con las comidas porque soy muy prospensa a dejar de comer de un momento a otro o simplemente alimentarme mal. Eso tiene mucho que ver con todas las actividades que hago.

Ahora pasando a lo de la serie, por supuesto que ese es su significado. Siempre he pensando que el ser humano es la bestia más horrible que existe, porque causan destrucción y somos muy violentos. Es parte del ser humano tratar de destruir todo aquello que crea y creo que este anime lo reflejó muy bien, ¿qué motivos pueden ser tan fuertes como para querer hacer la guerra? Guerra sólo trae aparejado odio, muerte, destrucción, sufrimiento y llanto, sentimientos peores no pueden existir y encima aún hay más. Por eso me gustó el ideal de Relena, que es un sueño muy bonito, poder ser pacifista y arreglar las cosas con simples palabras, me gustó como se la mostró, además... ella le daba esa "paz" a un ser como Heero, así se vio en Endless Waltz, el OVA.

Bueno, amiga, gracias por todo tu apoyo, significa, sin duda, mucho para mí, ¿sabes? Besos.

**_Ady:_** Supongo que tu idea era que Heero defendiera a Relena, pero aunque tenía esos planes en principio desistí y puse lo que puse para que luego tenga su repercusión en el futuro, ya verás, después de todo, esta historia apenas comienza y tengo muchos planes para esta pareja. En cuanto a mi anemia, estoy mejor, gracias, y estoy tratando de comer lo más saludable posible. Nos vemos.

**_Suna y Artemis:_** me alegro que te guste, Suna, ya se sabrá más de lo de Tomo pero por ahora ya sabemos lo que sabemos, je, je, je. Pregunta tranquila, ¿okas?

**_ALPHA-JACK:_** Yo también lo relacioné con lo mismo, el nombre ha sido elaborado de varias series que he visto, pues es sin duda un nombre muy común y Akagi, para información es el apellido del capitán de basquetball en Slam Dunk. Tomaré en cuenta tus consejos no sólo para este fic si no también para el resto y espero que te guste este capítulo, aunque intenta no ser tan duro conmigo, ya tomará este fic mejor rumbo y por supuesto que esto se va a poner mejor, Okas? Muchos besos y gracias, obviamente.

**_Ayumi:_** y se fueron nomás, ahora con eso del crecimiento, si se vienen los cambios... ¿te has dado cuenta en este cap.? Bueno, hubo muchos celos, no?

**_Kilia:_** ja, ja, ja, amigui, no pasó nada, ¿viste? Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo y no te olvides de pasarte por los otros fics, eh, no te hagas... ja, ja, nos vemos, te quiero.

**_Dark:_** para decirte la verdad Relena me gusta, como ya aclaré, me gusta el personaje en sí, es muy rico y con sentimientos que yo albergo en el fondo de mi corazón. Sin duda quisiera ser yo pacifista y no usar nunca la violencia, y creo que todos en algún momento queremos un mundo mejor. Además de hacer todo por el amor. Yo lo haría sin duda, pues soy una persona muy pasional cuando me enamoro de verdad. Me alegro que te guste el fic y espero que sigas leyéndolo, estaré muy contenta.

**_Ada:_** hola!! Asi que de Arg. Que bien!! ¿de donde eres? Yo soy de Córdoba, más precisamente de Villa Carlos Paz. Me alegro que te guste esta parejita y si, yo busqué en mi tiempo, muchos fics de ellos dos, pero hay poquísimos, de verdad hay mucho yaoi. Ta bien que puedan decir que Quatre estaba enamorado de Trowa, no lo acepto, pero podría considerarlo. Pero en qué momento vieron que HEERO AMABA A DUO!!! Bueno, sin comentarios, Je, je, je. La verdad lo de Tomo es un personaje inventado, pero recuerdo a qué personaje te refieres. Uy, dímelo a mí, he reflejado en Hilde a mí persona, sinceramente, para explicarte yo soy una persona muy feliz, pocas veces no sonrío, salvo cuando estoy muy cansada o me molestan cuando estoy escribiendo. Soy así de inquieta como Hilde y encima tengo esa manía de pelear con la persona que me gusta y encima ni siquiera me doy cuenta que me estoy enamorando hasta que es muy tarde e incluso es muy gracioso. Por eso, reflejo mucho de mí en Hilde y amo a ese personaje.

Ja, Ja, yo tmb los amo. Nos vemos.

**_Akeru Fujimi:_** Que bueno que te guste!!! Y otro alabador de la parejita que todos queremos, je, je, je, que bien. Somos pocos la verdad. Ya voy a ver tu fic sin duda, y ojalá tu sigas leyendo mi fic y te guste, a veces tengo ese temor a defraudar, porque todos tenemos nuestras caídas. Aunque les agradezco tremendamente estos hermosos reviews. Besos.

**_Leidy:_** ya ves lo que pasó con el chico, mucha suerte y sigue así, intentaré actualizar prontito.


	6. Capitulo VI

**Disclaimer:** bueno, ya saben Gundam Wing no me pertenece, si no que es de Hajime Yatate y Yoshiyuki Tomino. Y de Sunrise, si les parece. Jamás obtendré nada de esto sólo una satisfacción personal, por lo que está escrito sin fines de lucro. Ya me fui del tema, es un Universo Alterno y espero que les guste muchito.

**¿Otra vez la misma historia....?**

Sumire-chan

**Capítulo VI:** "Una realidad y una ilusión"

Dorothy tenía los ojos más bonitos que un hombre cuerdo como lo era Quatre podía haber visto jamás, eran de un celeste muy brillante, como el cielo después de una tormenta, y en su piel, ese color se asemejaba al rocío cuando rozaba los pétalos de las flores en las mañanas de verano. Se perdió momentáneamente en ellos y se olvidó que estaba a punto de servir la cena; cuando finalmente regresó a la tierra dejó la bandeja de pollo asado en la mesa y la fuente con ensalada simple para Tamuro a quien habían diagnosticado una gran dificultad para controlar el colesterol de su cuerpo, por eso él era vegetariano.

Dorothy era la hija del hermano menor del señor de la casa, de cabello rubio descansando en uno de sus hombros, escuchaba sumisa lo que Tamuro y Taichi le conversaban.

- La comida está servida – dijo con una sonrisa muy tenue, al parecer aun no salía de su asombro de encontrar semejante belleza.

- Él es Quatre Winner, Dothy, es el chef, pero también es un hombre de mi mayor confianza, es el hermano mayor de Catherine, quien cuida a los niños – los presentó Niikiyama.

- Es un gusto, Quatre.

- Igualmente.

--------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Hilde, después de ser presentada con la desconocida, había salido a dar un paseo, necesitaba despejarse, pues su mente estaba hecha un embrollo. Sus sentimientos solían interferir con mucha frecuencia con su lado racional, por lo que ella debería estar acostumbrada, pero no lo estaba. Ella soñaba con un hombre encantador, su corazón soñaba con un muchacho inmaduro, rebelde, de ojos violáceos, de cabello castaño largo. Su corazón soñaba con Duo Maxwell.

Sacudió la cabeza. Y de la nada surgió una posibilidad.

- Trowa... – murmuró.

Se metió en la primer central de teléfonos que encontró y pidió una computadora. Perfecto.

- ¡¡Hola Linda!! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces a esta hora por estos lados? – preguntó Trowa en la conversación que acababa de iniciar.

- Escapando, Trowa.

- ¿Escapando? ¿Qué pasa?

- Estoy harta, Trowa, necesito irme de aquí, ahora mismo si es posible.

- ¡¿Pero qué te sucede?!

- ¡¡Hilde!!

- ¡¡Hilde si estás ahí respóndeme!!

- Debo irme, te mandaré un mensaje.

Hilde cerró los ojitos muy fuerte, se acercó ensimismada a la cajera, pagó lo que le correspondía y salió, decidida, pues debía enfrentarse a la verdad, de una vez por todas.

- ¿Me estás siguiendo acaso? – mal comienzo, pero ella debía decirlo, después de todo ella era Hilde, y Hilde siempre haría un comentario así.

- ¿en qué mierda estás pensando para salir a estas horas? Es tarde.

- No eres mi padre, Duo.

- No, no lo soy, pero sigo siendo tu cuidador.

- ¡No lo eres!

- Lo soy, siempre lo seré.

- Estoy tan cansada de ti. ¿Porqué te metes en mi vida? ¿No puedes dejarme en paz? Es más que obvio que jamás nos llevaremos bien, entonces aléjate, no te metas en mis cosas porque descuida yo no me meteré en las tuyas.

- Tu piensas... ¿Qué no somos amigos?

- No es eso... yo... ¡No se exactamente lo que somos tu y yo! Dudo que lleguemos a ser amigos, pero tampoco somos enemigos.

- Hilde...

- Además, tantas peleas, me agotan.

- ¡Hilde yo te quiero!

Ella se quedó en shock. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, bajó su mirada sintiéndose muy débil, volteó lentamente y miró a los ojos de Duo. Se veía tan sincero que por un momento su corazón quiso saltar a sus brazos, pero seguía ese lado racional que no quería sufrir, que hablaba y repetía que junto a Maxwell sólo encontraría dolor.

Hilde dio un paso hacia atrás.

- No me quieres.

- Sí, te quiero. Hace años que te quiero, y estoy cansado de ocultarlo, de pelear contigo por tu atención. Me siento un imbécil y hoy tuviste razón, soy un inmaduro, porque peleando contigo es la única forma que tengo de demostrarte que te amo. Dios, al fin lo dije. Se siente bien, Hilde, era lo único que necesitaba, no espero que te tires a mis brazos luego de todo lo que te he hecho sufrir este tiempo, pero si algún día te sientes segura, incuso si me odias, dímelo, por favor.

Duo se dio la vuelta, se sentía mucho más relajado que en principio. Había salido de la casa inmediatamente después de ella, estaba entonces bastante angustiado, casi la había besado. Y estaba seguro que ella podría haberle golpeado. Pero para su suerte, Catherine se había asomado de una ventana avisándoles que había llegado la visita. Apenas si la había saludado, y había salido corriendo tras la mujer de sus sueños.

No podía evitarlo, la amaba desde que la había visto con esa sonrisita arrogante llamándole idiota, con su verde mirar tan intenso, que en el momento del casi beso le había resultado hipnotizante. Ella siempre tenía ese efecto en él, llenándolo con su aroma.

Suspiró y comenzó a caminar cuando una mano tomó su brazo y le detuvo, era tan tierna, suave. El aroma de la señorita Schibecker comenzó a inundar todo su ser y se sintió verdaderamente vulnerable. Se dio vuelta muy lentamente y la observó, su mirada violeta se encontró con los ojitos inundados en lágrimas de Hilde, jamás... jamás la había visto llorar.

Acarició con su mano la mejilla de la muchacha, la luna se reflejaba en su rostro y le daba un aspecto muy triste, él no quería que ella llorara, menos por los estúpidos sentimientos de él. Le sostuvo la mano con la que le había tocado y se la llevó a los labios. Le bastaba que simplemente le mirara a él, a pesar de que no le amara, Duo se sentía increíblemente feliz sabiendo que estaba rozando el rostro y la mano de la mujer que amaba y esa misma niña... mujer le observaba con tanta ternura cubriendo su mirada esmeralda.

- ¿De verdad me amas? – murmuró Hilde con un hilo de voz.

- Yo te dije la verdad, desde siempre te he amado. Pero no llores, por favor – ella soltó las primeras lágrimas frescas que hacía segundos luchaban en la punta de sus pestañas - no me escuches, no volveré...

- Soy muy feliz – sonrió por detrás de esas lágrimas, dejando al muchacho muy desconcertado.

- ¿Eres... Eres feliz?

Ella asintió y le acarició la mano que él tenía en su rostro.

- Yo... tengo mucho miedo de aceptar esto, pero me hace feliz saber que me amas, porque yo también siento algo por ti. No puedo saber qué es exactamente o tal vez estoy tan aterrada que no quiero ponerle una etiqueta... pero sí siento algo por ti y me gustaría que me ayudaras... me ayudaras a descubrirlo.

La noticia había relajado el peso que Duo sentía en su estómago, de pronto se sentía muy bien y la felicidad comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Duo? ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Qué digo? Yo... yo... ¡¡¡Te amo, Hilde!!! – y la tomó en sus brazos de sorpresa, logrando que ella se abrazara a su cuello justo a tiempo pues empezó a girar con la muchacha, a pesar de que la gente que caminaba por la calle les miraba. - ¡¡Te amo, te amo!!

Había deseado por tanto tiempo poder decirlo, y por fin lo había hecho, hasta sonaba hermoso cuando lo repetía.

Lentamente se detuvo, y ambos se quedaron quietos, ella rodeaba con ternura el cuello de su guardián y él tenía ambas manos depositadas en la angosta cintura de su mujer, de su niña, miró directo a las esmeraldas y supo que detrás de la careta de una mujer madura se escondía la pequeña a la que solía correr por los pasillos del hogar, la misma que lloraba por las noches oculta en su rincón especial, y ella pedía por su hermana. Y él la miraba hasta que se calmaba para luego llevarla dormida a su habitación. Hilde sintió una corriente eléctrica cuando se encontró con la mirada violeta, supo que su guardián aún estaba ahí, esperando para consolarla cuando se golpeaba, para correr cuando ella tratase de golpearle.

Duo se inclinó con lentitud, cerrando de a poco la distancia que los separaba, dispuesto ambos a unirse, porque se habían amado por tanto tiempo que ahora se sentían estúpidos por no haberlo mencionado antes. Si ella amaba a ese sujeto desde que lo vió por primera vez, quizás no era amor, pero siempre le había tenido adoración, por ser un guardián que la cuidaría, su perfecto príncipe azul. Y él... él había encontrado una compañera para los juegos y las travesuras cuando la vió en la oficina de la directora aferrada a un osito de felpa, brillando esos grandes ojos esmeraldas que ahora en un rostro de mujer le pedían que profunizara el beso.

Un beso que lentamente fue terminando para dar comienzo a otro, a otro y a otro...

------------------------------

Relena miró por la ventana de su cuarto, la noche estaba hermosa, la luna se elevaba en lo más alto pero los rayos de luz llegaban hasta algunos árboles dándoles un bello aspecto. Ella, por más que soñara, no debía estar allá afuera. Pensó en su encuentro con Heero y se le produjo una opresión en el corazón. Por mucho que quisiera protegerlo él no cambiaría de opción.

¿Y que tal si era ella la que se enfrentaba día a día a matones y era golpeada? Él haría lo que fuese para impedirlo y ella lo sabía muy bien, ¿porqué mentirse? Heero odiaba que Relena se mezclara con cosas como esas, odiaba verla lastimada. Siempre había sido así, desde que era pequeña, Heero era su guardián y a veces, incluso ahora, pensaba que él la quería. Aunque fuese como amiga. Él jamás había demostrado quererla siquiera como a la que niña que supo proteger cuando crío, y eso le molestaba un poco. Tal vez se hacía demasiadas ilusiones con el muchacho. Una vez Duo se lo había dicho, ella se encandilaba con la personalidad de Heero y pensaba que detrás de tanta frialdad había un poco de cariño. Él le había repetido que lo olvidara, que Heero era un muchacho con un pasado feo y doloroso, y que no se convertiría en el hombre dulce y cálido que ella merecía.

Entonces ella no le había escuchado.

- Como una tonta – murmuró cuando un ruido extraño proveniente del jardín la asustó. Se decidió así salir a ver qué sucedia. Si se encontraba con alguien, le demostraría a Heero que ella podía defenderse sola y que las clases de Hilde habían dado un poco de resultado.

Pensó, cuando respiró el aire delicioso del jardín que la noche era increíble y se sintió estúpida, porque por un momento había deseado compartir esa noche junto a él. Se estremeció y se propuso no pensar más de esa forma, olvidarse por completo que ese sujeto estaba en su vida. Él era Heero, nada más. Su amigo de la infancia, nada más. La persona a la que amaba, y eso era lo que tenía que olvidar.

Se golpeó mentalmente, era una idiota.

Un murmullo extraño le llamó la atención, por lo que se acercó a ver, había alguien tras los árboles. Se acercó lo suficiente e hizo lo que toda mujer responsable, tranquila y consciente haría en su lugar. Sí, gritó.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Las luces de la casa comenzaron a prenderse.

- Lo siento, lo siento. Yo pensé... yo pensé... lo siento... lo siento – comenzó a decir Relena cuando sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

Era Heero y había una mujer sobre él. Ellos se estaban besando.

- ¡¡Relena sal de aquí!! – gritó el muchacho pero fue tarde pues la mujercita ya estaba corriendo hacia dentro, el corazón prácticamente se le había destrozado en el pecho, en su lugar se encontraba el cruel vacío.

A la entrada se encontró con la mirada esmeralda de Hilde que la observaba con asombro.

- Yo... Él... estaba con una mujer, yo no quise, no quise interrumpir – de la nada se escuchó un disparo y Relena, que estaba muy alterada, dio un salto y rompió a llorar peor que antes. Hilde la cubrió con sus brazos protectoramente y Duo, que estaba a su lado y la miraba preocupado salió corriendo a ver que sucedía.

Mientras tanto, Schibecker comenzó a subir a la rubia a su habitación, temblaba en sus brazos y se veía muy mal.

- Él... yo pensé... no lo pensé así... jamás...

- Tranquila, Relena, mañana todo se verá mejor, sabremos bien que sucedió. Estoy segura que esto tiene una explicación.

- ¡¡Lo odio, Hilde, yo...!! Yo no significo nada para él – murmuró con profundo dolor.

- No digas nada ahora, sabes tanto como yo que tus palabras serán únicamente con resentimiento.

- pero...

- ¡¡Pero nada!! Cierra esa boca tuya...

Relena continuó llorando, pero a eso Hilde no tenía contradicción, sabía que en ese momento era lo mejor. La llevó hasta el cuarto donde la ayudó a vestirse, Catherine apareció justo para cepillarle un poco el cabello, a lo que Relena no se quejó. La hermana de Quatre siempre solía tratarles como si fuera una mamá, y eso que ella era la menor de las tres, pero su forma de ser era asi de dulce y protectora.

Finalmente, luego de sus buenos tratos, Relena se quedó dormida.

- Creo que fue demasiado para ella – murmuró Hilde – y encima en tan bonita noche.

- ¿porqué brillas así, Hilde? – preguntó Cathy obviamente picada.

- ¿Uhh? ¿De qué hablas?

- Se te nota en la cara – Catherine la miró más inquisitoriamente - ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!

- Nada – soltó Hilde asustada con una gotita de agua que le corría por la sien.

- Hilde – comenzó Cathy.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – suspiró – Duo y yo hablamos, en realidad... bueno, sí, él... ay, Cathy, él me ama. Salí esta noche a dar un paseo y él me siguió, discutimos, eso era tan normal, pero luego él.. ¡¡él dijo que me amaba!! Y yo estoy... estaba confundida, pues Duo ha sido siempre para mí un... un muchacho, y yo pensé que a su lado iba a sufrir, pero lo amo tanto que no me importa. Me ha prometido protegerme, con su vida, es tan amable... Cathy, ¿tu crees que he hecho lo correcto?

- Creo que han tardado demasiado en hacerlo – dijo Winner con una sonrisita.

- Pero...

- Ustedes se han querido desde los nueve años, por Dios, sólo que nunca lo han admitido, ya era hora, aunque han dejado pasar muchos años.

- Nunca lo había visto así – murmuró.

- Oh, no te preocupes por eso, disfrútalo mucho – y sonrió, mientras abrazaba a su amiga – estoy segura que él va a protegerte.

Hilde y Catherine bajaron a la cocina a tomarse una buena taza de café pues ambas estaban desveladas. Allí se encontraron a Duo sentado en una silla bebiendo un vaso de leche y a Heero en otra mientras Dorothy le curaba un ojo.

- ¿Dónde esta? – dijo este de inmediato sobresaltando a la muchacha que trataba de curarle.

Hilde se fijó entonces en el muchacho, tenía un ojo hinchado, tanto que estaba a punto de llegar a morado, de la comisura izquierda del labio le corría la sangre y... Dios.

- Dios – murmuró Hilde, sentándose junto a Duo, hecho que sorprendió a quienes estaban ahí. Ella se agarró a su brazo y se acurrucó junto a él, mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra su hombro - ¿Qué... Qué le pasó?

- La mujer con la que se estaba besando – habló Duo – era una espía.

- ¿Dónde está Relena? – volvió a hablar - ¡Necesito hablar con ella!

- Hoy no vas a hablar con nadie – dijo firmemente dorothy – y mañana irás a un hospital, porque si bien sacamos la bala de tu hombro puede llegar a infectarse y no queremos eso. Además, está visto que tienes golpes sin curar que han vuelto a abrirse. Deben ver eso. – suspiró – por lo poco que sé, estoy segura que esa muchachita querrá pasar la noche sin verte y es lo mejor.

Heero agachó la cabeza y cuando Dothy le cubrió la herida el hombro con una venda se levantó y silencioso se marchó a su cuarto.

- Él la quiere... – murmuró Quatre – es tan ingenuo que aún no se ha dado cuenta, pero la quiere.

- No dudemos del cariño que se tienen – dijo Catherine – pero por la forma en que se están dando las cosas, no será muy sencillo que terminen juntos.

Hilde se puso de pie y caminó a la salida de la cocina que daba al jardín, se apoyó en el marco y pensó. Porque a pesar de que su vida se estaba resolviendo a la perfección, la de su amiga, la que había estado ahí cuando su hermana se volvió loca (claro, además de Duo), las cosas de Relena se estaban complicando cada vez más.

Sintió unos brazos rodeándola, confortablemente, ella se recostó sobre un pecho firme y acarició una mano de muchacho, besó una mejilla suavecita pero que había recibido muchos golpes.

- me preocupa Relena – habló por fin.

- Heero estaba muy angustiado por ella, no quería que ella viera justo eso, pero tampoco quería que saliera lastimada. La espía quería ver las nuevas estrategias de venta del señor Niikiyama. Él tuvo que detenerla, pero podría haber sido peor.

- ¿Qué hará él ahora?

- Mañana habrá que informarle al señor y él dirá que misión tiene para Heero. Yo, en cambio, ya tengo asegurado que tendré que quedarme aquí, debo protegerles.

- Lo entiendo. Me alegro pero también me da tristeza por Relena. Dios, se que sufrirá por eso.

- Hilde, es la misión de Heero.

- Lo sé. Pero yo no quiero que ella sufra.

- Debes entenderlo, pues al parecer... es nuestro destino.

La muchacha de ojos verdes miró una estrella lejana, y algo en su pecho se oprimió, tenía la sensación de que las cosas se pondrían peores.

Y no se equivocaba.

_**Fin del capítulo 6**_

¡¡¡Al fin actualicé!!! Espero que este cap. Haya sido del agrado de todos.

Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, el apoyo de todos ustedes me ha hecho muy feliz, je, je, je, así que gracias de nuevo y ahora no quiero aturdirlos más, sólo les digo que las cosas se ponen difíciles, ¿comenzará de nuevo la misma historia? Ya lo veremos. Por ahora, Relena se siente mal y Heero también, pero él ¿porqué?

Bueno, lo veremos luego.

Ahora sí, los reviews:

**_Yuki-Ona:_** gracias por todos los ánimos, vaya que pasó el tiempo. Ahora estoy un poco mejor con respecto a mi salud, aunque ahorita esté un poco resfriada, tengo las defensas bajas. Pero si me siento mejor con respecto al alimento. Gracias por esa confianza y esos ánimos, los valoro muchísimo. Ahora la historia está dando un giro, ¿será todo de colores para Hilde y para Duo que por fin se han confesado? Pues no, todo será negro. Y también para Relena y los demás. ¿Y porqué? Porque tendrán que sufrir un poquito antes de ser felices, jajaja. ¿Tu que dices? Bueno, nuevamente gracias y besos.

**_Misato Kat Chan:_** Gracias, y si, sigo adelante. Espero tus lindos reviews, eh!

**_Kilia:_** porque omitirás esa parte del fic??? Ah te explicas, Kilia, que te pasa a ti con mi Dui-kun??? Y mas te vale que tus reviews sean más largos, jajajaja. Oye, suerte, amiga.

**_Kisa Killian y Mika Seido:_** gracias por los comentarios, me encantaron, ojalá también guste este cap.

**_Ady:_** perdoooon por la tardanza, pero finalmente aquí está, así que espero que siga quedando bueno con este.

**_Ayame5:_** yo lo continúo pero ustedes me dejan sus lindos reviews. De acuerdo?? Besos.

Ahora los abandono, muchísisisimas gracias por sus mensajes, los seguiré esperando.

Besos.

Chauuus

Suu-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de


	7. Capitulo VII

**Disclaimer:** bueno, ya saben Gundam Wing no me pertenece, si no que es de Hajime Yatate y Yoshiyuki Tomino. Y de Sunrise, si les parece. Jamás obtendré nada de esto sólo una satisfacción personal, por lo que está escrito sin fines de lucro. Ya me fui del tema, es un Universo Alterno y espero que les guste muchito. **_Atención_**: lenguaje adulto...

**¿Otra vez la misma historia...?**

Sumire-chan

**Capítulo VII:** "Una realidad y una ilusión"

En cuanto despertó se notó extraña, los párpados le pesaban y le comenzó rápidamente a doler la cabeza, lo mucho que había llorado la noche anterior le pesaba ahora, esa carga, el dolor, estaba en sus hombros.

Salió de la cama, tomó el cepillo de la mesa de noche y comenzó a desenredar las hebras castañas. Si quedaba algo de Relena en esa muchacha, ya había desaparecido, sus ojitos estaban oscuros y tristes, parecía una muñequita de porcelana muy frágil que acababa de caerse de la repisa. Se vistió con una remera negra con detalles rosas y un pantalón oscuro ajustado. Era tarde pare desayunar pero ella tenía otras cosas para hacer antes del almuerzo.

Bajó las escaleras silenciosa, no quería verlo... no estaba lista.

Salió de la casa y caminó unas cuadras para tomar un taxi.

------------.----------.-

Él la vió ahí, tan hermosa en la escalera, aunque faltaba en ella algo que había aprendido a ver, ese brillo espectacular que le pertenecía sólo a ella y esa sonrisa, suave, muy tenue pero que encontraba fascinante. Todo era su culpa... él había antepuesto siempre su deber con su querer, había llevado al extremo sus obligaciones, más ahora que pronto se marcharía a cumplir una misión en el norte, en la isla de Hokkaido. El aún escuchaba las órdenes en su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez. Era elegir entre una vida con ella... Oh vamos, se decía, él sabía perfectamente lo que Relena sentía y él que había sido su guardián, que había crecido con ella, la encontraba tan perfecta¡justo para él, no estaba seguro si la amaba, pero si la quería.

Se metió en la cocina y se sentó mirando el vacío, sólo una semana y se marcharía.

- ¿Dónde esta? – preguntó Duo transpirado y con una toalla en la nuca – te vi salir corriendo desesperado, sólo una vez te ví hacer eso y fue cuando ese niño y Relena estaban hablando en la terraza del hogar.

- Ella se fue – murmuró Heero tal vez aún metido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Y porqué no la seguiste?

- ella no necesita estar conmigo ahora.

- ¡buff! Por dios, ella siempre ha necesitado esta contigo, tu vienes negando esa oportunidad para los dos desde hace un buen tiempo..

- No voy a lastimarla.

- ¿No? – preguntó sarcástico arqueando una ceja - ¿no te diste cuenta que ella ya está sufriendo?

Heero le miró¡es que para Duo todo era muy fácil! Pero para él todo cambiaría en una semana, ya no sería el guardaespaldas del señor, tendría un nuevo trabajo, como quizás nadie sabía. Porque de ahora en más, todos harían cosas diferentes...

- ¿no vas a ir tras ella?

- ¿Porqué siempre te hago caso?

- ¿Por qué soy tu amigo? – dijo el latino sonriendo.

- Pero..

Hilde entró en la cocina con cara de duda.

- ¿Lo convenciste?

El muchacho de ojos azules miró al de ojos violetas.

- je, Je, es que ambos estamos de su parte, los queremos ver bien a los dos.

- Si, Heero, anda, ve con Relena, ella fue a inscribirse en la Universidad. No quiso decirme nada, dijo que era una sorpresa pero si me dijo – la sonrisa de Hilde se acrecentó – que iría a la biblioteca a buscar cierta información.

- ¿crees que la encuentre?

- Relena se dejará encontrar, la conozco... Solo necesitaba un poco de aire.

Hilde quitó la amplia sonrisa y se quedó pensando, había hablado con el señor, este le daría la oportunidad de estudiar informática en una universidad muy prestigiosa y también, si ella lo permitía, compraría una casa para ella y para Duo. Eso la confundía, amaba a Duo, pero aún eran muy jóvenes los dos, ella no se sentía lista.

Sintió una mano cálida tomar la suya y acercarla a un corazón que latía con la misma potencia que el e ella. Una boca, la de su amado, se posó en sus labios y ella le correspondió el beso como acostumbraba, con esa intensidad que provenía del alma.

- ¿porqué tan pensativa?

- Están cambiando las cosas¿no?

- creo que sí¿eso te preocupa?

- Mucho... yo.. yo no sé lo que me espera, siempre he sido tan segura de mí y ahora no. Duo¿qué será de nosotros? Siento como si las cosas van a retroceder y volvemos a ese juego del gato y del ratón.

- ¿Porqué habríamos de hacer eso?

- No sé, es un presentimiento extraño.

- Pero déjalo pasar. Hilde, yo no voy a volver a esa época, te amo, nada lo hará cambiar.

Se volvieron a besar.

---------------------

Heero estaba llegando cuando la vio, su corazón latía intensamente¿Qué haría el¿Podría retenerla¿Retenerla! Él deseaba que ella le retuviera, que Relena le pidiera que no se marchara. Pero sabía que aún así, lo haría, tenía un deber que cumplir allá. Una misión.

Ella cruzaba la calle¡Se veía tan pequeña! Volteó hacia donde estaba él y se perdió en sus ojos azules. Pero el temor se apoderó de él al ver una motocicleta acercarse a toda velocidad, el alma se le salió del cuerpo pero a tiempo y cubrió con sus brazos el cuerpo de la jovencita, cayendo hacia un lado. El inconsciente del vehículo no notó la diferencia, hizo rugir su motor y aceleró como si eso fuese una gran maniobra o muestra de superioridad.

Relena, que había cerrado los ojos y los había vuelto a abrir suavemente, miró el rostro de su guardián. Heero le miraba embelesado¿Cómo podía ser tan bella? Le parecía tan sorprendente encontrarla tan preciosa, era intrigante.

Luego de unos segundos ambos se pusieron de pie. En el acto, Heero extrañó ese calorcito bajo su cuerpo y un sentimiento similar al de tristeza lo poseyó.

- ven – murmuró tomándola de la mano.

La llevó consigo hasta donde tomar un autobús, ella iba callada pero le obedecía. Luego de un trayecto ambos llegaron a una zona portuaria, donde la condujo hasta una casita cercana al muelle. Prácticamente vacía donde había poco para observar.

- Este lugar visitaba cuando nos escapábamos del hogar – le dijo él – Relena, interpretaste mal... y fue mi culpa, no debí tratarte así, pero lo de anoche... fue un ataque, esa mujer era un espía y yo debía alejarte de mi.

- ¿Porqué me explicas? – habló al fin la castaña.

- Porque no quiero tu rencor, aunque creas lo contrario...

- No te odio.

Heero volteó a verla, nuevamente, sintió que se hundía en los estanques azules y que lo tomaban de la garganta ahogándolo. Yuy se acercó a ella la tomó de los hombros, acercándola a él, en un abrazo.

- Prométeme que no me olvidarás – susurró Heero sintiendo como al ser parte de ese calorcito, todas su defensas se rompían. La sintió estremecerse y una sonrisa muy tenue se curvó en sus labios.

- No entiendo, tu...

- Pronto no estaré más a tus espaldas, tengo un deber que cumplir pero antes quiero saber si no me olvidarás.

- ¡No lo haré!

Relena lo miró con ojos acuosos y una lágrima formó una línea cristalina en su mejilla.

- pero no comprendo, Heero¿a dónde te irás¿Porqué¡Eso no es justo! Yo..

- No. No me digas nada ahora, será un motivo para regresar. ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Y si todo cambió¿Y si yo...?

- Tu prometiste no olvidarte... yo volveré por ti.

Ella sonrió, sólo para él y Heero descubrió que no podía contenerse más. Bajó su rostro hacia ella y la besó. Fue un poco torpe, ambos eran inexpertos y apresurados por sentir más del otro, pero igualmente para ellos, el cariño que se expresaban sellaba una promesa.

- ¿Entonces volverás para que yo te diga?

- Volveré.

Quizás él no podía dedicarle sonrisas tan bonitas como las de ella, aún era muy pronto para que se abriera a pesar de que no había otra persona que le conociera tanto. Apenas si se encontraba con el sentimiento que le unía a Relena, todo tenía que ir despacito.

- ¿quieres regresar? – preguntó Yuy.

Relena tembló de frío.

- Si quieres, aunque... – se abrazó a su cintura en busca de calor – yo estoy muy bien aquí.

Él se sorprendió levantando una ceja¿Podía ser ella más impredecible?

- Pero van a preocuparse por nosotros. Es mejor que volvamos a casa.

Heero se permitió ir abrazado a ella lo más posible, reteniéndola, reteniéndose. Cuando pisaron la casa todos volverían a la normalidad, quizás no ellos, pero los demás sí. No podrían saber de su relación, no hasta que Heero regresara y el tiempo que eso tomaría ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

--------------

Mientras tanto, en la casa el día había tomado un curso "normal".

- No sé como lo hiciste aún... no puedo entenderlo – balbuceó Dorothy con la boca llena, tragó pesadamente – perdón¡esto está deliciosa!

- Uh... gracias.

- ¿Pero cómo lo hiciste!

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

Ella pareció dudarlo.

- No, te lo agradezco, no soy buena estudiante – rió – prefiero no aprender.

- Dudo de que eso sea tan así como dices.

- Lo es – se puso de pie – no me conoces, Quatre y tampoco es aconsejable que lo hagas.

- ¿Y porqué no? Podemos ser amigos.

- ¿Y si yo no quiero eso?

El guapo rubio la miró asombrado, pestañeó varias veces y ella le sonrió

- ¿Porqué dices eso?

- Eres un chico muy lindo Quatre – dijo ella antes de salir de la cocina.

Él no entendía como alguien podía cambiar tan repentinamente de opinión o incluso de estado de ánimo. Él no entendía a las mujeres.

Algo extraño había en la mente de esa mujer, le intrigaba, quería saber qué era aquello... tenía la necesidad de descubrirlo.

Entonces su hermana entro en la cocina, encontrándolo en medio de sus pensamientos; ella se sentó en un banquito mirando la fotografía de un paisaje con rostro soñador. Suspiró, desembrujando a Quatre que al fin descubrió su presencia allí.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ah, mira esto Quatre – le enseñó el paisaje - ¿No es bella esta postal? Me la ha mandado Trowa. Cuenta que está perfecto, pero quiere volver pronto. ¡Y va a hacerlo un día de estos!

- Mejor, se lo extraña por aquí.

- Sí.

El rubio se preguntó si acaso entendía que cada vez enamoraba más a su hermana con esas postales... ella ahora esperaba ansiosa su regreso y eso a él lo preocupaba. Temía que Catherine le entregara totalmente su corazón a un recuerdo.

- Cathy.

- ¿mmmm? – preguntó ella con voz soñadora.

- ¿eres feliz?

- ¡Por supuesto que si¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Esta vez, Quatre suspiró, eso era lo más importante.

- Te quiero, cathy.

- Hoy estás muy raro Quatre – bromeó besando la mejilla del rubio y saliendo de la cocina.

Sonrió e inmediatamente concentró toda su atención en la cena de esa noche.

------------

Por otro lado, Hilde estaba sentada en el jardín leyendo, la tranquilidad la había acogido y se sentía bien allí afuera, un encuentro con sus pensamientos... Todo había cambiado tanto, sonrió, aquella noche había sido la más bonita de su vida. Duo significaba en su actualidad, lo más preciado del mundo. Tenía muchos facetas que descubrir día a día y eso a ella le gustaba mucho, porque siempre la sorprendía.

Dejó el libro y caminó entre los abetos, se tiró sobre el pasto y cerró los ojitos. Se sentía tan bien... su corazón latía con desesperación, así como ella, que se aferraba a vivir la vida intensamente.

- Hilde – sintió una voz a su lado - ¿qué pasa¿te sientes mal?

- Claro que no Cathy – rió – Sólo... ¡Está tan lindo el día!

La hermana del rubio rió.

- ¿Y porqué no estás con Duo?

- Está entrenando. Y hoy yo tengo libre – le miró inquisitoriamente – Además, no necesito pasar todo el día a su lado. Aunque no parezca, ambos somos muy independientes y nos gusta tener nuestro espacio... Pero, a todo esto¿Cuál es el motivo de esa sonrisa tan peculiar?

Catherine, que le escuchaba con atención, enrojeció.

- Recibí otra postal de Trowa – contestó con timidez – dice que pronto volverá.

- le quieres mucho¿no es así?

- Sí – su rostro se ensombreció un poco – pero él está tan lejos...

- Eso no importa. En cualquier momento lo tendrás aquí y... debes prepararte.

Cathy asintió sonriendo.

Entonces se escuchó un grito desgarrado, sobresaltando a ambas que corrieron a la sala.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – gimió Catherine.

- ¿Pero como paso esto!

- ¡Yo lo vi! – gimoteó Dorothy – fue tan repentino, simplemente¡Se desvaneció!

- ¡Llamen un médico! – ordenó Hilde tratando de pensar fríamente - ¿Dónde mierda está todo el mundo! Por dios... Relena, Maldita sea¿Dónde te metiste!

- Calmate Hilde todo saldrá bien... respira...

- ¿Cómo pretendes que me calme¡Oh mierda¡Oh mierda¡No tiene pulso!

Fin del capítulo 7 

Siento muchísimo la tardanza pero al fin he podido seguir el fic, tuve épocas de locura de no saber como seguirlo y luego mucho trabajo de parte del colegio, pero al fin he terminado y estoy empezando la universidad, lo que me está trayendo el doble de trabajo pero espero poder continuar escribiendo este fic que tanto me gusta, y que para mi felicidad, les ha gustado.

Infinitas gracias a: Kisa Killian, Ady, LucyYasha, Ayame5, Johana Peacecraft, Keiko Urameshi (que me ha dado el empujoncito con su review), Luin-fanel, beleth, kaorudono8, Eva-AngelElric Y, Kuchiki Rukia-chan, Killia, y Akari Asakura. Son maravillosos sus reviews, los quiero y agradezco su paciencia y su aguante. Me gustaría responderle un poco a cada uno pero con eso de que no se puede me limito a nombrarlos. Si alguien conoce la forma de responder los reviews, por favor, que me la aclare. Como les dije antes, realmente los quiero y aprecio sus mensajes.

Ante las dudas, Mi manera de Amarte, fue un fic que terminé, pero hubo ciertos problemas pues cuando cambiaron las reglas en se salteaba algunas reglamentaciones como ser la forma en los diálogos, así que de un momento a otro me lo sacaron. Si quieren puedo volver a subirlo un tanto modificado pero de ahi seria a lo que digan los reviews.

En cuanto a Lucrecia, o sea, Noin, sabemos que no ha soportado la noticia de su padre muerto y Zech es hermano de Relena y esta desaparecido. prometo hacer algún dia un fic de ellos dos pues la pareja me gusta bastante pero creo que por ahora no apareceran mucho en este fic.

Por otro lado, Hilde es una "guerrillera" jejeje de Oz que tuvo algunos encuentros con Duo, y él le hizo ver algunas cosas de la organización donde estaba metida. en uno de los Ovas, se ve que ambos están viviendo juntos en un basural por decirlo de alguna forma, donde hay chatarra y este tipo de cosas. Ella va a verlo también a la nave Libra. Y también, si no mal recuerdo, cuando Duo es poseído por el sistema del Wing Zero sueña con la muerte de ella y eso no lo deja muy bien. Si quieren mis razones a favor de esta pareja... ¡Pues me dicen y les cuento! Prometo no tardar mucho, pues de hecho el proximo cap. ya esta listo, depende de sus reviews la rapidez. jejeje

Besos

Sumire-chan


	8. Capitulo VIII

**Disclaimer:** bueno, ya saben Gundam Wing no me pertenece, si no que es de Hajime Yatate y Yoshiyuki Tomino. Y de Sunrise, si les parece. Jamás obtendré nada de esto sólo una satisfacción personal, por lo que está escrito sin fines de lucro. Ya me fui del tema, es un Universo Alterno y espero que les guste muchito.

**¿Otra vez la misma historia...?**

Sumire-chan

**Capítulo VIII:** "Tiempo"

El tiempo es como el agua, cuanto más intentas atraparla, más fluye lejos de ti y te envuelve, en este caso... te lleva a internarte en un mundo de sensaciones diferentes que ni siquiera notas que sucedió.

****Relena miraba a través del vidrio de su nuevo departamento cómo la lluvia caía, era un día realmente horrible y pegaba a la perfección con su deprimente estado de ánimo. Se sentía fatal. No había desayunado, ni almorzado, el teléfono ni siquiera había sonado y ninguna carta había llegado a su linda casa.

No hacía mucho la había comprado, las paredes de color pastel. Había un sofá pequeño en la sala y su habitación era el cuarto más grande del piso. Poseía una cocina más o menos amplia condicionada con un comedor, una mesa de madera y un mantel con puntillas blanco. Había puesto cortinas rosas suaves y muebles de madera brillantes y firmes.

Tenía un tele modesto y un minicomponente mucho mejor, que había comprado con la pequeña fortuna que había heredado. Frente al sillón de la sala se alzaba una mediana biblioteca con libros de todo tipo pero los de historia y los de economía eran los que más se destacaban.

Habían pasado dos años desde su día especial con Heero. Muchas veces se había planteando a dónde se escapaba el tiempo cuando ella no lo notaba y cómo habían cambiado tanto las cosas. Miró las fotografías del anaquel y se dejó caer otra vez sobre el sillón.

Hilde y ella misma le saludaban desde la repisa en su tiempo de niñas cuando vivían en el hogar y no tenían muchas preocupaciones, cuando todo parecía de color re rosa y soñaban con cambiar el mundo cuando salieran. Pero, irremediablemente, las cosas no eran tan sencillas y no todo es manejable.

Heero, como le había dicho, se había marchado. En un día tan horrible como ese, llovía y ella había llegado empapada al aeropuerto...

----.----

- ¡Espera! – exclamó corriendo hacia él, podía escuchar el ruido que hacían sus zapatillas al pisar y el tamborileo de su corazón en su pecho, intentando escapar, huyendo de esa situación que le llevaba al borde de las lágrimas. ¿En que momento había dejado salir a flote sus sentimientos? Quizás cuando se enamoró de su guardián.

Él la miraba absorto, como si ambos estuviesen en un cuento de hadas. Muy dentro suyo, Relena esperaba que el decidiera no subirse al avión o que el vuelo se cancelara y tuviera unas horas más para aferrarse al cuello de su "amigo".

- ¡No te vayas sin escucharme!

- Relena, no lo digas por favor... – pidió él con tono suplicante.

- Es que no puedes irte estos... ¿cuánto? ¡¿Cuánto tiempo será!

- Cuatro años, Relena.

- ¡¡Para ese tiempo ya seremos tan grandes! – exclamó ella antes de pensar bien su reacción. ¡Dios tendría casi 22 años! No sería tan grande... pero él sería mayor. Y el tiempo... ¡Cuatro años! – O quizás no... – murmuró con voz suave y su expresión se ablandó bastante – pero será un tiempo sin verte y yo con este sentimiento aquí en el pecho, Heero, yo...

- También te amo, Relena.

Ella abrió grandes los ojos y antes de poder evitarlo (aunque eso no lo iba a hacer) él deslizaba su mano a su nuca y la atraía a un beso de la perdición, de cuyo sabor jamás se olvidaría. Sus bocas saboreándose, jugando, sus lenguas en un baile acompasado, demasiado delicioso y exquisito como para ser real, como para ser legal...

- Pero aún así te irás...

- Ya lo hablamos.

- Sí.

- Volveré.

- Cuatro años.

- Lo prometo...

--------.------------

Y él lo había prometido. Por eso ella confiaba en su palabra más que en cualquier otra cosa. De eso hacia dos años y aunque tratara de admitir que el tiempo se había pasado rápido, no podía negar que seguía viviendo a cámara lenta las cosas. Y a su alrededor todo cambiaba vertiginosamente. Relena, sin embargo, continuaba atada al pasado, vistiéndose igual, comiendo en los mismos lugares y frecuentando a las mismas personas. No podía negar que adoraba la cotidianidad de su vida.

- Comienza a hacer frío, el invierno no tarda en venir – canturreó para sí misma mientras encendía el calefactor y se arropaba con una manta naranja y roja. De pronto se veía envuelta en sus recuerdos.

Niikiyama había muerto. Dios había sido un shock. Cuando Heero y ella llegaron a la casa el teléfono no paraba de sonar y la voz de Hilde del otro lado les alertaba que nada estaba tan bien como ellos lo esperaban. Había sido un accidente. El hombre ya era un anciano, estaba viejo, había sufrido un mareo normal en su edad y había caído por las escaleras inventivamente. Habían sido semanas difíciles.

La familia del empresario había reaparecido mágicamente, como siempre sucede en esas situaciones y se habían llevado a los pequeños. Catherine había estado días y días deprimida pues había hecho todo lo posible y nada había dado resultado contra una tía lejana que había reclamado derecho sobre ellos. Sin embargo, el testamento del hombre les dejaba la gran casa a ellos, la empresa en la que Relena ocupaba una gran parte de su tiempo y una cuantiosa fortuna que habían repartido. Entre otras cosas particularmente a cada uno.

Para Catherine un viaje a Alemania, como siempre lo había deseado, y sobre el que no dudó un segundo. Meses después de Heero, la acompañaron a ella también al aeropuerto.

-.--------.----

- Te vas por Trowa, ¿No es así? – le preguntó Hilde sorpresivamente. Tan directa como acostumbraba a ser. Duo la rodeó con los brazos. Ellos se veían mejor que nunca juntos.

- Sí. – suspiró la aludida – Sabes que llevo amándolo desde que era una niña. Y te confieso... siempre he tenido celos de ti, Hilde, siempre he querido tu relación con él.

- ¿Por eso ahora vas en su búsqueda?

Asintió. Relena se acercó a ella.

- Entonces tenemos que desearte suerte.

- Y no te atrevas a venir con sobrinos a casa, hermanita – agregó Quatre con una sonrisa suave – me haría mucho shock verte así.

- ¡Estas loco hermano!

- Buena suerte Cath – dijo Dorothy, que ya era casi parte de la familia y que vivía con ellos en la gran mansión. – Cuidate mucho.

- Te traeré recuerdos.

- De acuerdo

Dorothy coleccionaba toda clase de estatuillas de todo tipo de lugares. Era una persona muy particular. Y extraña, sin duda.

- ¡¡Los extrañaré a todos! ¡¡Los quiero!

--------------

Es difícil ver alejarse a los amigos, más que nada cuando se los vio crecer, reír, golpearse, enamorarse y levantarse. Es duro verlos correr tras sus sueños, a veces es divertido pero cuando esos sueños están lejos de ti se ve todo realmente desde otra óptica. Relena había despedido al amor de su vida, al que la condujo por un mundo de ilusiones cuando era una niña y la hizo enfrentar a la necesidad de abrirse a sus sentimientos. También a una de sus amigas, a la que siempre vio reír y alegrarse, y tratar de sobrellevar mejor que nadie las tristezas.

Cuando Cath estuvo deprimida cuando se llevaron a los niños, todo dejó de tener ese color particular pero en el instante en que salió de su cuarto sonriendo ampliamente y prometiendo no volver a caer, hasta las aves que volaban en el patio le parecieron más rosas que una flor. Pero ella también se había ido, persiguiendo a un amor infantil que luego ya se había vuelto un amor intenso, apasionado, del que estaba presa.

Ella la comprendía. Pero no sabía que habría hecho si Hilde no continuara a su lado. La relación con Duo era perfecta, ellos dos se complementaban tanto o más que siempre, amándose, apoyándose, y dándose cariño, aunque Hilde a veces temerosa no podía dar el siguiente paso que seguramente, su novio esperaba. Muchas veces lo habían conversado y hasta Relena había tratado de aconsejarle, pero Hilde tenía miedo y Duo era un gran hombre, pues no la presionaba a nada. Pero ya dos años...

En fin, sólo Hilde se entendía.

Las peleas habían disminuido aunque cada tanto tenían sus berrinches. Ellos discutían por cosas tontas, desde el sabor del helado que tomarían una tarde de calor juntos en la playa o si caminar o tomar el bus. Ah, sus amigos... tan raros, particulares y queridos.

Vivían juntos en el departamento que Duo se había comprado con la pequeña suma que le habían dejado. Hilde estudiaba arte y seguía impartiendo clases en aquel hogar, que no marchaba nada bien a pesar de que ella invertía buena parte de su dinero en él. Duo, por su parte, hacía negocios con su herencia y estudiaba leyes para poder entender si lo que hacía estaba bien o no. Muchas veces le pedía asesoramiento. En especial a Wufei, que llevó su buen tiempo desaparecido.

El mas serio del grupo, ¡Muchos más que Heero! Había conocido a una chica muy guapa en la playa durante uno de sus viajes largos, y ¡Dios se había enamorado de la muchacha! Vivían juntos muy felices, y todos esperaban que les llegara la noticia de que se iban a casar. Pues la chica parecía entender todas las paranoias del chino que finalmente había vuelto a tener relaciones con su familia en su lejano país. A veces la familia actúa de un modo extraño.

Wufei había estudiado ciencias económicas mucho antes de la muerte de Niikiyama, era realmente bueno en lo que hacía y trabajaba en la empresa que ellos dos y Dorothy mantenían. Heero, por razones obvias no podía, Quatre no quería meterse en ello y Hilde decía siempre que Duo la mantendría al tanto pero que ella odiaba todo ese papeleo. Era justo. Hilde no podía mantenerse mucho tiempo quieta y las largas reuniones la aburrirían.

Por otro lado, su mejor amiga había ido a ver a su hermana meses después de la despedida de Cath. Había sido difícil y doloroso, Hilde había mantenido una expresión lúgubre por días, ni siquiera Duo era capaz de hacerla reír o comentar si sentía bien. Ella entendía que ver a un ser querido en el estado en que Noin se encontraba era complicado. Hilde, por lo menos se había abierto con ella...

---.-----

- Sabes Relena – dijo ella con voz suave y semblante serio. Hilde se hizo un ovillo en el sillón de la casa. A lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Duo y Quatre en la cocina. Dorothy estaba el jardín con sus plantas – A veces me pregunto porqué las cosas no resultaron como esperaba. Yo... yo siempre pensé que tu terminarías con Heero. Que Duo algún día maduraría y seríamos novios – se sonrojó – yo siempre lo soñé. Pensé que viviríamos todos juntos pero que cuando saliéramos del hogar Noin volvería a estar conmigo. Sería como siempre y ella haría el papel que mamá nunca hizo. Que la muerte de papá no le afectaría. Porque yo pude... ¿Por qué ella no pudo?

- No todos reaccionamos igual – le trató de tranquilizar Relena sentada a su lado, le acarició suave la cabeza – A veces eres demasiado fuerte, Hilde.

- Lo sé. Pero no hay otra forma de sobrevivir. No puedo caer por culpa de cualquier piedra en el camino. ¡Maldita sea! – comenzó a llorar suavemente, estaba segura que ella no lo notaba - ¡Maldita sea, Relena! ¡¿Porqué mi hermana no puede mirarme a los ojos y decirme hola hermanita, te quiero! ¿Por qué? ¿Sabes lo que hizo? Ay, si la hubieras visto...

Hizo una pausa muy corta en la que se quitó las lágrimas. Hilde nunca lloraba. Hilde era fuerte y ni siquiera dos lágrimas eran capaz de quitarle su gran semblante.

- Me miraba con expresión divertida y decía cosas absurdas referidas a la época en que mamá vivía. Yo no me acuerdo nada de eso... Pero ella decía cosas de que esperaba una hermanita... una que la iría a buscar porque muchas cosas tenían ellas dos por hacer. Pero que ahora estaba muy sola. ¡YO! ¡Yo me siento sola sin ella!

- Sé que esto no tiene sentido, Hilde, sé que no es mucho, pero nos tienes a nosotros, me tienes a mí.

Hilde apoyó la cabeza en su regazo sollozando levemente.

- Tiene mucho más sentido de lo que tu crees, Relena. Tiene muchísimo sentido para mí.

----------.-

Duo no la había dejado sola nunca, ni siquiera en esos días en que no se le podía hablar porque casi hasta mordía de lo enojada que estaba. Las cosas no siempre le salían como ella quería y eso la confundía.

Buscar a su hermano había sido uno de los objetivos fuera del hogar para Relena, sin embargo, al ver la luz, al mirar las calles y encontrarse con diferentes cosas, había decidido que todo tomara el rumbo que el destino predecía. Aunque ella no creía en el destino.

No estaba segura porqué lo hacía pero no quería emprender una búsqueda que quizás no tendría ningún sentido.

Por otro lado, después de un tiempo, todo pareció tener sentido otra vez.

Dorothy, por su parte se había vuelto una más del grupo, tenía una extraña afección por las plantas que, claro, Quatre se encargaba de alimentar.

-.---------

Él estaba acomodando un pequeño cerco de piedras blancas en ese día tan caluroso.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella acercándose. Hacía un buen tiempo que sólo ellos dos vivían en la gran casa.

- Es un regalo.

- Ah – susurró - ¿Y para quien?

- Para ti, claro.

- ¿Eh?

Quatre tenía ese efecto. Era tan caballeroso y espontáneo, tan tímido y cauteloso, tan raro... ¡Que a ella le encantaba! Y hasta sonaba gracioso y divertido. Ella nunca se esperaba los comentarios que él lanzaba pero sin embargo, Quatre siempre mantenía la conducta para hablar con ella. Era tan dulce y bueno.

- ¿Y que es? – preguntó mucho más curiosa que antes.

- Son flores, Dorothy. ¿Qué te parece?

Miró la tierra en el macetero que él había armado para ella y suspiró.

- No, no entiendo.

- Son flores. Pero depende de tu cuidado para que se vean bonitas y salgan a la luz.

- Ah, ya veo... tus regalos si que son raros...

- Bastante...

---------.----

Ella aún se inclinaba sobre el macetero con la regadera y una expresión cansada donde ahora, existía un bello rosal y otras plantas con aromáticas flores. Relena estaba segura que muchas veces lo veía a Quatre mirarla desde la cocina con expresión enamorada.

Ah... su lugar favorito. El muchacho de rasgos árabes estudiaba para ser chef y sin duda, tenía sus dotes culinarios, que ninguno de sus amigos había adquirido. Ni siquiera Duo que muchas veces se metía a la cocina a "catear" lo que se estaba preparando.

El tiempo pasa sin que lo notemos y entonces lo notamos tanto, que nos duele el corazón de ver cómo los años se nos escapan de entre las manos lentamente, y sin embargo, no los podemos retener.

Para la Relena acurrucada en el sillón de su querido departamento de soltera el tiempo comenzaba a ser un montón de recuerdos abarrotados en su mente ordenada y puntual. Seguía siendo la misma de años atrás, el cabello ahora corto y castaño, los ojos azules, casi celestes, de un matiz tornasolado que impactaba cuando le mirabas bien.

Seguía comiéndose las uñas y pensando más de la cuenta, seguía discutiendo con Hilde por cosas como comenzar a sentir lo que está en tu corazón en lugar de pensarlo como se piensa un cálculo matemático. Continuaba yendo al cementerio todos los domingos. Ya no pensaba en el futuro, a no ser que este fuese algo más cercano al fin de semana. No sabía conducir. Y cada tanto visitaba el puerto. Odiaba a los animales y a los aviones. Y sin embargo, había visitado dos veces en un año el aeropuerto. Tenía teléfono, pero odiaba los celulares.

Y la Relena que miraba por la ventana con nostalgia aún seguía tan enamorada como hacía tanto tiempo atrás, y luchaba terriblemente con las ganas de correr tras su amor. Pero ni siquiera sabía a donde tenía que ir. Lo que sabía es que debía esperarlo, porque su promesa latía fuertemente en su corazón, dándole un soplo de vida cada día, una y otra vez...

Una y otra vez se repetía la misma historia...

Fin del Capítulo 8 

Uh se me ha ido de las manos este capítulo. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya escribía historia y pensaba, lo dejo así, no les adelanto más. Sabrán, que ya tengo los otros capítulos listos y el final, ya armado en mi cabecita loca.

Lamento muchísimo todo lo que tardo entre un capítulo y otro, si supieran la cantidad de líos que tengo en la cabeza, y en casa. No sé si les he contado antes que vivo con mi papito (mi pá, lo adoro), mi mamá (les confieso no me llevo nada bien con ella, pero sigue siendo la luz de mis ojos), mi hermano mayor (¡el hombre de mi vida! Jajajajaj) y mi abuela (no hay mucho por decir... ya conocen a las abuelas). Somos una familia numerosa y no puedo dejar de agregar: complicada. Y si a esto agregamos que vivimos en un país al cual la palabra complicado le queda chica, ya la situación se escapa de mis manos. Soy Argentina. Ya se los he dicho antes, sí creo que si... Es un lindo país, claro, pero no es el mejor de todos, y tiene tantos defectos como todos los demás, pero al menos aún no tiene bombas nucleares ni destruye a las personas, ni se alza contra las razas. Si hay muchas cosas peores.

Hoy, como en el caso de Relena, yo me detengo a pensar, escucho como llueve allá afuera de mi casa, y pienso en el ser humano, ese que tanto destruye, acaba con la vida, en los que matan, mueren y sufren. Pienso en porque las personas no intentan terminar con esto y me pregunto si existen tantas personas reconocidas por tener un rostro bonito, una voz agradable o un talento innato o adquirido, porque no se puede conocer más a personas que tienen un orfanato que realmente crea amor y no resentimiento, que tratan de combatir el hambre o la guerra. Sé que existen personas así... pero a veces son tan minoría con las otras... que me da miedo pensar en que nos convertimos.

Se que es una reflexión tonta y desubicada para dentro de un fic, pero hoy no pude dejar de agregarla, porque como les dije en repetidas veces dentro del capitulo, el tiempo es tan inestable... Es tan inestable como el ser humano. Y eso da, realmente, miedo.

Los amo y los adoro a todos.

Besos

Nos veremos, si Dios quiere, en el proximo cap.

Chausis!


	9. Capitulo IX

**Disclaimer:** bueno, ya saben Gundam Wing no me pertenece, si no que es de Hajime Yatate y Yoshiyuki Tomino. Y de Sunrise, si les parece. Jamás obtendré nada de esto sólo una satisfacción personal, por lo que está escrito sin fines de lucro. Ya me fui del tema, es un Universo Alterno y espero que les guste muchito.

**¿Otra vez la misma historia...?**

Sumire-chan

**Capítulo IX:** "Lo perdido... ¿perdido está?"

- ¡Eres un estúpido!

Vaya. Duo Maxwell seguía siendo el mismo elocuente de siempre.

- ¿me estás diciendo algo que yo no sepa?

Y ahí estaba frente a él, paseándose por el cuarto donde Duo estaba sentado en la cama, su amigo Heero Yuy quien fruncía el ceño molesto.

- No quieras que todo esté tal como lo dejaste. Ni siquiera tu estás como te dejamos

Evidentemente él quería ser gracioso pero a Yuy eso no le causó ninguna gracia, porque si bien soñaba con que todo estuviese tal cual lo dejó siempre había tenido la pequeña seguridad que nada...

¡Un momento! ¿No es acaso que Heero se había marchado al exterior? Exactamente eso había sucedido hacia seis años atrás. Sí, ni siquiera había tardado lo prometido. En última instante el tiempo se había alargado y su trabajo, que si bien le había otorgado una fortuna considerable, había requerido dos años extras. Años donde se ocupó sencilla y únicamente de su trabajo. No más llamadas repentinas, cartas cada vez más distanciadas hasta que ya nunca escribió.

Y eso, aunque Ella no lo quisiese aceptar, también le había dolido. Lo que menos necesitaba, al llegar, es que Relena no le aceptase.

- Al menos di que es tu culpa. Acéptalo – dijo duramente Duo. Los años habían pasado para él, su rostro se había acentuado a un muchacho de 25 años "maduro", atractivo, de facciones masculinas muy sexy. Aunque en sus ojos violetas seguía brillando esa picardía infantil.

Había llegado él a la gran casa esperando encontrar a Relena pero finalmente no fue allí donde la vio. Duo le llevó entonces al departamento donde la rubia vivía y decir que ella estuvo a punto de desmayarse de la impresión es decir muy poco del rostro que puso. Quedó pálida, muy blanca y asombrada.

Pero no tanto como Heero. Relena lucía una minifalda de mezclilla muy corta y unas altas botas de cuero. Ella... ¡Ella nunca vestía así! Sencillamente Heero no supo que decirle.

- Yo lo acepto – contestó a los minutos el moreno con gesto preocupado – pero eso no hace las cosas más fáciles.

Duo se puso de pie y encendió la calefacción ya que el ambiente comenzaba a enfriarse y eso, precisamente, no era culpa de Heero.

- lamento haber ido directamente a verla, debí... no sé que debí hacer.

- te ganaron tus ganas de estar con ella – le tranquilizó Duo dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama. Heero estaba frente a él cómodamente instalado en un sillón color café que Hilde había escogido para el cuarto - ¿Fue muy duro el viaje?

- Lo fue... ¿Y Hilde? ¿No debería ella estar aquí? Recuerdo que en una carta Relena me contó que vivían juntos.

- No.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿qué hiciste?

Maxwell no le contestó, sólo miró una repisa sobre el escritorio del otro lado del cuarto, allí había fotos de todos en el hogar cuando aún eran unos niños; de Relena y Hilde antes y ahora; Heero también les prestó atención concentrándose en una más grande donde estaban sus dos amigos abrazados bajo un inmenso árbol. La de ojos verdes se veía preciosa.

- Fue una noche de borrachera – habló al fin Duo – Con unos compañeros de la vida... No puedo corregir el pasado pero me arrepiento porque Hilde es una mujer maravillosa. Sólo que yo no he sabido reconocerlo y apreciarla por eso.

- ¿y donde está?

- Con Dothy y Quatre en la casa, no me parece raro que no la hayas visto cuando fuimos allí. Siempre anda de un lado a otro, no puede estarse quieta.

- Si...

- Soy un idiota, ¿verdad?

- si, lo eres.

Duo se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas maos.

- Necesito... La necesito tanto...

-------------------------

Dorothy quitó su larga cabellera rubia de sus ojos y se inclinó sobre las flores que cuidaba con cariño, le estaba echando agua justo en ese momento cuando Quatre salió al jardín.

- Están cada día más bellas – fue lo que el rubio dijo.

- Están muy lindas es verdad, gracias por tus consejos Quatre, no se hubiesen puesto tan lindas si yo no siguiera tus pasos.

- No soy yo, eres tu quien les has dado su amor.

- Ellas me entienden.

- ¿y yo no?

A veces el árabe podía ser un joven muy protestón.

- Y tu también. Pero es complicado dar amor.

- y recibirlo también.

Quatre entró a la casa mirándola de reojo cómo ella contemplaba las florecitas y les sonreía. No sabía exactamente cuándo se había enamorado de ella, estaba seguro que nunca eran fáciles de explicar esas cosas. Por eso no se esmeraba en autoentenderse. Y algo le decía que quizás ella sentía lo mismo que él, que sus ojitos eran los zafiros más bonitos de todo el continente y estos, alguna vez, debían brillar por él.

Se metio en la cocina dispuesto a preparar la comida.

- ¿Qué pasa? A las mujeres no se las conquista por el estómago.

Volteó con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al verse totalmente solo. ¿Acaso estaba escuchando voces? La falta de su hermana obligaba a su mente a escucharla en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar... Y para colmo, la "pequeña" no escribía.

-----------------------

Relena llegó a la casa por la tarde, días después del encuentro con Heero Yuy en su departamento. Ya no era la misma muchacha de antes, en ese instante vestía con una faldita a cuadros y una blusa que dejaba muy poco para la imaginación, un maquillaje suave pero exactamente justo. Se encontró con todos en la salita de estar, había visitas... y no eran, precisamente, de su agrado. Una vez más la misma escena ridícula.

Heero levantó la vista de su taza de té para observarla. Relena comprendió más vivamente, que algo había cambiado en él, sus ojos se veían diferentes, ya no causaba ese efecto de tristeza, o quizás se debía a la distancia que se había impuesto entre ellos. De todas formas le seguía produciendo esa intensa sensación de desequilibrio.

Sus piernas le temblaron.

Él se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarla. Azul y café se encontraron con brusquedad, por segunda vez en el poco tiempo desde que Heero había regresado.

- Vine a hablar contigo, Dothy.

- Ven, vamos a la cocina – dijo la rubia y salieron ambas de la salita de estar.

Dorothy se dispuso a preparar algo mientras Relena se dejaba caer en una silla un poco mortificada por la situación tensa de tener a Heero frente a ella.

- te impacta el verlo, ¿verdad?

- Bueno... si... puede ser, pero a fin de cuentas no ha sido para tanto.

- ¿por qué te empeñas en creer que ya no lo quieres?

- Porque ya no lo hago.

- ¿Eso es cierto Relena? – dijo una voz ajena a la conversación.

La rubia que trataba de manejar un par de tacitas de té aprovechó el momento para salir de la cocina y volver con Quatre.

Ambos se miraban intensamente, ardía fuego cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban. No era odio. Definitivamente no lo era. Aún cuando Relena se sintiese resentida por el fallo a su promesa. Se había olvidado de ella y ahora volvía tratando de encontrar todo de la misma manera en que estaba cuando se fue.

- ¿Es cierto que ya no sientes nada por mí?

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, han cambiado muchas cosas – se apresuró a decir ella esquivando sus ojos – tu y yo somos diferentes. Y yo no tengo interés en volver a ser la de antes.

- No respondiste mi pregunta.

- Fue suficiente con decirte que no pienso volver atrás.

- No, no es suficiente. Si me quieres...

- Pero no lo hago – murmuró la castaña observando alguna grieta en la pared. ¿Por qué mentirle...? ¿Para qué mentirse...? – Ya no te quiero.

- Mientes. Relena si yo te besara ahora, tu corresponderías ese beso.

Entonces la castaña volteó a mirarle y se encontró repentinamente con ese chiquillo que había conocido en el internado, se sintió confusa, porque por momentos pensaba que no quedaba nada de él. Heero había cambiado mucho. Frunció el ceño.

- Probablemente lo haría... Eres... atractivo y yo soy mujer. Sin embargo eso no cambia mi decisión. Heero no trates de recuperar algo que has perdido, te fuiste y no volviste cuando lo habías prometido – suspiró y se acercó a la salida – Lo siento, pero ya es tiempo que perdimos.

_**Fin del Cap. 9**_

**¡¡Perdón! **Si he tardado horrores. Ahora seguramente todo irá más de prisa porque tengo los siguientes capítulos ya hechos y arreglados. Así que no creo que deba tardarme demasiado. Aunque ya saben que la Universidad me está matando.

Al fin Heero ha vuelto. Todo un drama, ¿no?

Explicaciones de este fic en mi LJ, cuya dirección pueden encontrar en mi perfil, de paso lo visitan y me dicen lo feo que está. Algún día voy a actualizarlo.

Como ya les dije ahora iremos más rápido y pasaremos de tantos pensamientos. Vendrá más acción, romance y hasta creo que un lemon por ahí. Díganme ustedes qué parejas les parecería interesante para esa escena. Jejej.

Antes que nada muchas gracias a **Nusha R. Winner **y a **Fabisa**, por su apoyo, aunque de todas formas les responderé vía reply.

En fin... ¡¡¡Besos a todos!

Ahh... Nusha:

Naiitemo iiyo donna Kanashimo. Tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de

Esta frase, que te interesa tanto es de un ending de Rurouni Kenshin que se llama Namida wa Shitteru y significa: "Está bien llorar, pues las lágrimas se volverán alas para tu corazón"

Espero que eso resuelva tu pequeña duda jejeje. No sé si es tan textual, pero es una frase de la canción del ending y a mí personalmente me encanta.


	10. Capitulo X

**Disclaimer:** bueno, ya saben Gundam Wing no me pertenece, si no que es de Hajime Yatate y Yoshiyuki Tomino. Y de Sunrise, si les parece. Jamás obtendré nada de esto sólo una satisfacción personal, por lo que está escrito sin fines de lucro. Ya me fui del tema, es un Universo Alterno y espero que les guste muchito.

**¿Otra vez la misma historia...?**

Sumire-chan

**Capítulo X:** "¡Cávate tu tumba y échate a dormir en ella!"

Heero volvió tarde al departamento de Duo, tanto que este ya no estaba, supuso que andaría en sus cosas de a empresa, era obvio que no lo podía saber pues no estaba aún muy actualizado. Había estado dando vueltas tratando de sacarse de la mente la conversación con Relena, pero no podía... realmente la había embarrado, ¿verdad?

Duo, como no sabía Heero, acababa de llegar a la mansión, por una parte en su búsqueda y por otra parte para buscar unos trabajos que le había pedido a Dorothy que mirara. Llevaba dos años trabajando como instructor de niños con capacidades especiales y le encantaba, además de su siempre puesto en la empresa. Pero más que nada disfrutaba el contacto diario con los niños. Era maravilloso.

Dorothy le dejó esperando en la salita mientras ella subía por los papeles, luego de haberle contado que Heero no estaba en la casa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – bramó una figura parada al pie de la escalera.

- No hace falta que te enfades.

- No quiero verte aquí.

- ¡Esta no es sólo tu casa! Recuerda que en parte es mía también.

- ¡Ya vete! ¡Desvergonzado! ¡Cómo te atreves a venir aquí!

A ese paso Hilde ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Duo cómo para ver el brillo asesino en sus ojos.

- Madura un poco, por favor. Y ya deja de quedar en ridículo. Te dije que no vine a verte, ni me hace gracia tener que hacerlo.

Las palabras de Duo realmente le dolieron aún cuando levantó más la barbilla en un gesto digno como si nada le importara. Entonces Dorothy bajó y le entregó los informes.

- Muchísimas gracias – le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora mientras recibía los papeles de la mano de la rubia – Buenas noches, Dothy, dale mis saludos a Quatre.

Salió de la casa más cansado que nunca, odiaba pelear con Hilde, la amaba tanto... pero ella no comprendía la palabra perdón. Bien, él era un miserable, un desgraciado, se odiaba por haberle hecho una canallada así a ella, pero la amaba, diablos. Miró los trabajos de su chico... Dorothy siempre le ayudaba con su análisis. Había hecho varios cursos universitarios de Psicología sobre niños discapacitados.

Dorothy era buena en muchas cosas. Se preguntó cuando Quatre y ella se dirían sus sentimientos de una vez.

El acontecimiento llegó... al fin, tres semanas después.

Quatre hacía un gran pastel en la cocina y ella estaba en sus días sensibles. Hilde se había ido en el desayuno y ya, a la hora del té, no daba señales. Duo tampoco había aparecido de nuevo pero les había llamado días atrás. Relena les visitaba frecuentemente y Heero había conseguido un trabajo como repartidor de pizzas para mantenerse ocupado (ya que ni siquiera necesitaba el dinero). En fin, él también los visitaba seguido.

Trowa había mandado una carta cuando que él y Catherine visitaban varios lugares y que ella andaba aterrorizada pues había engordado un kilo. El horror...

Aquella tarde, Quatre la encontró mirando las flores con tristeza. Le llevaba una porción de torta que le entregó y observó cómo la devoraba rápidamente pero sin quitar esa expresión abatida.

- ¿no esta bueno? – preguntó inseguro.

- No es eso, hoy... no es un buen día.

- Dorothy...

Observó sus ojos azules fijos en los pétalos amarillos de alguna florecilla y su cabello rubio y brilloso por los destellos del sol rozando su piel, tan suave, tan blanca.

- ¿Uhm?

Aunque parecía cómo ida...

- ¿Algún día te dije que eres preciosa?

Quatre sabía muchas cosas. Entre ellas sabía qué debía decirle para que ella se sintiese feliz, mejor aún si no mentía al decirlo. Era sencillo aprender algo así, más que nada teniendo una hermana como Catherine.

La rubia levantó la mirada cristalina y le sonrió. Agradecida.

- ¿de verdad piensas eso?

¿Qué decirle? Algo brillo en la mirada azulada de ella y decidió que quizás era lo mejor.

- Definitivamente. Llevo... llevo mucho tiempo intentando decírtelo, además... además de que me he enamorado de ti.

Como buen hombre debía decirlo. Dothy abrió grandes los ojos y se puso de pie.

- No sientes lo mismo que yo, ¿cierto?

- te amo.

- ¿Cómo? – soltó antes de pensar todo.

- Que te amo.

Quatre extendió una mano y rodeó la suya mientras la acercaba suavemente hacia sí.

- ¿Puedo besarte? – le preguntó suavecito. Ah, era tan de él... Esa reacción era indiscutiblemente muy de Quatre.

- Por supuesto, tonto.

Y fue exactamente lo que hizo, acarició suavemente los cabellos de la lindura que tenía entre los brazos. Dorothy se sentía extraña allí, como si no existiese otro mejor lugar en el mundo, así que se escondió en su pecho.

-------.---------------------.-------------

Casamiento. ¿Quién lo habría pensado?

Quatre era un gran sujeto. Adorable, hogareño, amable y la trataba como a una reina. No había motivo para dudar de sus sentimientos y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz.

Cuando le propuso matrimonio, un par de días después de que ella dijera por primera vez que le amaba, era una noche muy bella. El viento soplaba pero hacía mucho calor. Había preparado un día de campo en el jardín (cerca de sus amadas flores) con comida y velas (que nunca prendió). Postre incluido.

Ella había acabado llorando como una boba. Quatre a su vez, estaba contento, pero habría preferido que su hermana fuese la primera en enterarse, claro... no todo podría ser perfecto.

---------------------

- ¿qué pasa? – preguntó la parte masculina de la ecuación.

- Nada, mi hermano no ha contestado, ¿verdad?

- Aún no.

- Me preocupa.

- Mañana le llamamos... ¿Quieres?

- ¡Ah eres hermoso Trowa!

- Sí, lo sabía – rió – Auch, no me pegues...

- No fue gracioso... ven aquí... – y se abalanzó sobre él para curarle el golpe que le había hecho con deliciosos besos.

---------------------

Duo estaba acostado en su cama mientras Heero, en el baño, se arreglaba para el casamiento de Quatre. Aún faltaba raro pero a su amigo no le gustaba dejar todo para los últimos minutos.

- ¿sabes que...? – dijo al fin.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el moreno asomándose a la habitación sin dejar de acomodarse la corbata.

- Realmente la amo, pero no soy capaz de dejar a un lado mi orgullo.

- No se si te das cuenta de lo estúpido que suena eso que dices.

- Ya sé. Pero no puedo rogarle que me perdone.

- Al menos podrías hablar bien con ella. Digo, sin discutir.

- Con ella no se puede.

El moreno bufó.

- Si te lo propones así...

El latino que ostentaba una larga trenza color café suspiró y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada más cercana.

- Pareces una nena.

- Bueno, tu no has dado muchos avances con Relena como para enorgullecerte de tu machismo.

- Al menos no me he dado por vencido.

- Yo si – murmuró bajito a sí mismo. Se puso de pie de un salto y sacó el traje del armario. De un tirón sacó a Heero del baño y se metió él.

Además Duo era el padrino.

- ... mucho más importante – se dijo mientras se duchaba.

Salió un rato después, y al menos ya no tenía mala cara como Heero esperaba, le sonreía y también le brillaban los ojos.

- Voy a caminar un poco.

¿No era él un chico guapo? Se preguntó. Una chica le miró al pasar y casi se desmayó cuando él le devolvió la mirada. No podían negar que se veía lindo en traje...

Tenía unos lindos ojos entre violetas y azules; el cabello castaño oscuro trenzado que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura y una sonrisa seductora su voz era masculina y su aspecto en general también, a pesar del cabello largo.

Atraía a muchas mujeres pero a ella no.

No a la que realmente amaba.

Había comenzado a encargarse otras cosas tratando de olvidarla pero al final no le había funcionado. Todo le recordaba a ella.

------------------------------------

- Hilde... – murmuró él bajito. Habían ido al cine a ver una película de acción. Ella le tomaba la mano suavemente mientras recargaba su cabeza en su hombro. El contacto con su piel era increíble.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué planes tienes para el futuro?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?

Duo se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Al menos me incluyes en él?

- ¡Por supuesto! Duo... que tonto eres...

------------------------------------

Futuro. Muchas veces había soñado con un futuro al lado de ella, pero ya ni esos sueños le quedaban. Al menos en su corazón y en sus recuerdo guardaba recelosamente muchas cosas de Hilde, su risa contagiosa, sus contestaciones, su mirada sincera, su figura femenina y aquella niña que siempre estuvo para él.

Aún se sentía su guardián, aún quería protegerla de todo.

Duo pensó entonces que no podía cambiar lo ocurrido.

- Lo mejor es resignarse – se dijo volviéndose a buscar a Heero. Ya era hora de ir al casamiento de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Al menos Quatre era feliz y eso lo llenaba de alegría también.

----------------------------

Heero y Duo se habían quitado las corbatas hacía rato... rato que pasaron bebiendo algo de cerveza. La mansión se veía hermosa y muchísimo más viva llena de gente que iba, venía, bebía, comía. Voces... como hacía mucho no había. Amigos de Dothy, de Quatre, de Hilde o Relena, algunos compañeros de trabajo de Duo.

Él la vio bailando, se tambaleaba peligrosamente... bueno, él también, pero ¿eso que importaba? Más allá, Quatre tomaba a Dorothy de la cintura y se sacaban fotos. Radiante y felices. Enamorados.

Que envidia...

Se apoyó en una mesa y trató de ver cuál de las cinco Hilde's era la real. Tuvo deseos de vomitar y todo daba muchas vueltas.

Ella se le acercó también riendo tontamente.

- te odio – siseó Hilde con bronca retenida.

- ¡¿Realmente! – exclamó él hipando.

- Sí, te odio, porque me engañaste y aún así te amo con todo el corazón.

- ¡Yo también te amo!

Evidentemente nada de esa conversación era coherente, pero qué más daba, era su conversación...

- Eso no es cierto – se quejó Hilde haciendo un mohín.

- Sí, es cierto – le aseguró abriendo grande los ojos – ven, te voy a enseñar, te voy a explicar... pero... pero no aquí.

Heero los vio salir, él estaba mucho mejor que su amigo pero no podía siempre arreglarle la vida y tratar de salvarle de lo que fuese que estuviese por hacer. Quizás el error a veces era una buena salida. Seguramente Relena pensaba lo mismo pues se acercó a su lado y miró hacia donde la pareja se había ido.

- Espero que luego no se arrepientan de esto.

- No creo que Duo lo haga.

- No puedo decir lo mismo de Hilde.

- Él la quiere.

- Lo sé.

- Como yo te quiero a ti.

- También lo sé.

Yuy la miró confundido.

- Seamos amigos.

- Eso no tiene sentido.

- ¿no me quieres acaso?

- Si – contestó con obviedad.

- Entonces sé mi amigo, Heero.

Miró a los ojos azules de Relena, eran demasiado sinceros y atrayentes...

- Está bien.

Aunque por dentro sintió que cavaba su propia tumba.

**Fin del Cap. XI**

**¡¡Hola gente hermosa! **Sigo con la actualización corriente. Les comento que el cap. ya tiene la continuación echa. ¿Quieren saber que va a pasar? Pues dejen reviews y hablaremos del tema, jaja.

Es broma.

Creo.

No, realmente es broma. La próxima actualización tiene fecha para: **martes 27 de Junio.** Seguramente por el horario nocturno de acá de Argentina. Pero espero que no, jeje.

Ojalá les vaya gustando el rumbo del fic, le calculo unos cuantos caps. más, pues la acción se va poniendo. ¿Qué me dicen del lemon? ¿Les suena un poco más? Si alguien no lo quiere, me lo dice y lo saco... aunque tendría que poner unos detallitos aquí y otros allá.

Ustedes me dicen.

¿Explicaciones, respuestas a reviews? En mi Lj, que pueden encontrar en mi perfil

Besos a todos.

Ruby Black (O sencillamente Sumire-chan, o Sol)


	11. Capitulo XI

**Disclaimer:** bueno, ya saben Gundam Wing no me pertenece, si no que es de Hajime Yatate y Yoshiyuki Tomino. Y de Sunrise, si les parece. Jamás obtendré nada de esto sólo una satisfacción personal, por lo que está escrito sin fines de lucro. Ya me fui del tema, es un Universo Alterno y espero que les guste muchito.

**¿Otra vez la misma historia...?**

Sumire-chan

**Capítulo XI:** "Lo perdido... ¿perdido está?"

- ¡No puedo creerte!

- Pero te amo... te amo más que a nada en el mundo pero no lo vi hasta que fue tarde y aún así siempre te amé – dijo atropelladamente – te necesito, eres como el aire para vivir. Y no quiero rogarte. Si no estuviera ebrio quizás no rogaría, y aún así te amaría.

- Eso es confuso.

- Sí, lo es... pero... ¿me amas?

- Si... con toda el alma.

- Entonces...

- Cállate Duo... cállate y bésame, porque los dos nos amamos.

Y por supuesto que la besó, le entregó su alma en ese beso, su vida y la sensación de que el tiempo podía detenerse en ese instante, sólo si ellos se lo pedían.

Hilde era una joya, que debía ser apreciada con cuidado, y entre sus brazos se movía inquieta, cuidadosa, porque ella nunca se había entregado a un hombre. Duo la sentía estremecer mientras lentamente le quitaba la ropa, esperando cualquier señal de ella para detenerse. Pero o Hilde disfrutaba demasiado o estaba lo suficientemente borracha como para no querer detenerse.

Se colaba entre sus brazos. Le mordisqueba el cuello, las orejas, le abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y le repetía bajito que le amaba. Lo necesitaba. Igual que él a ella, para vivir y sobrevivir.

Era como un sueño.

Sus caricias le quemaban la piel y le ardían las manos al estrecharla entre sus brazos, al acercarla, le acaricia el rostro, la curvatura de la cintura, sus piernas que se aferraban a su cadera. Sus manos le desnudaban con pasión. Era la misma Hilde de siempre pero a la vez, era tener a otra chica entre sus brazos.

A una que estaba dispuesta a todo.

Si muchas veces habían llegado a esta situación con ella antes, cuando eran una pareja formal y estable, y ella siempre se detenía. O a veces era él, anticipando lo que venía y no queriendo llegar a más. Sabía que en algún momento no se podría contener, que tenerla entre sus brazos, ahí, acariciando sus mejillas, la curva de su cintura, sus piernas suaves, esa piel que pedía ser besada…

- Te amo… te deseo… y si este es un sueño no quiero despertar más – le susurró suavemente al oído, minutos antes de entrar en ella, de hacerla suya. Sus manos se entrelazaron con las de ellas.

Y el movimiento fue de los dioses. Fue inmortal. Como un sueño hermoso y delicioso. Una pasión que les electrizó cada parte del cuerpo y así, suavemente, quedaron completamente dormidos.

-----------------------------

Lástima que a la mañana nada le pareció un sueño. Ni tampoco hermoso. Hilde comenzó sintiéndose extremadamente bien, como siempre le pasaba cuando tenía esos sueños con Duo. Abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo el roce de sus pestañas contra algo suave. Miró entonces el rostro cercano al suyo y comenzó a recordar todo, horrorizándose. Pero no tuvo el valor para levantarse.

Duo se había convertido en un guapo muchacho, allí junto a ella, todo su cuerpo se estremecía y el olor masculino entraba en su alma.

Entonces él comenzó a despertar y Hilde se sintió avergonzada, arrepentida y con una cruda que le partía la cabeza y el estómago. Los ojos verdes de Hilde se encontraron con los azulados oscuros de Duo. Él le sonrió y el recuerdo de aquel niño llegó a su mente, pero también se acordó del día en que encontró a Duo con aquella chica en su cama. No fue la traición... bueno, sí, pero fue más que eso. Fue el hecho de que hasta la noche anterior ella no se había entregado a nadie. Ni siquiera a él.

Fue que cuando los vio... una ira intensa recorrió su cuerpo. Duo había buscado en otra lo que ella no había querido darle. Duo le mentía cuando decía que la esperaría.

Era tan... frustrante. No podía perdonarlo. Quería, pero sencillamente, era más fuerte que ella.

Se puso de pie bruscamente y comenzó a vestirse.

- ¡Hilde!

- ¡No! Tu... no me hables.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- Esto está mal. Tu... Yo... No debemos hacerlo.

- Pero nos amamos...

- ... pero yo no puedo perdonarte una traición.

Duo se sentó en la cama, sentía como si algo se le clavara en el corazón.

- ¡Lo siento! – exclamó y se acercó a ella para tomarla por los hombros, estaban tan cerca...

- ¡Aléjate de mi! – gritó Hilde liberándose – No vuelvas a acercarte a mi.

Dios... no podía estarle diciendo eso.

- Yo también lo siento tanto.

Sólo la vio irse. Los recuerdos de la noche llegaron a él. Le había susurrado un te amo al verla adormilarse, la había besado mientras se unía a ella porque sabía que Hilde era virgen, la había amado... se habían amado...

Aún podía sentir el dulce y delicado aroma de su chica en la piel. Le ardía cada poro sin ella. Realmente dolía todo eso.

Dicen que se sufre estando enamorado pero eso no quiere decir que haya que sufrir para estarlo...

--------------------------------

Así, pasaron las semanas. Era un día común y corriente. Y la luna de miel de Quatre y Dorothy se había pospuesto. Hilde vomitaba en uno de los baños de la planta baja y la rubia recién casada le sostenía el pelo mientras le acariciaba suavemente la espalda.

El timbre sonó.

- Vemos quien es - murmuró Hilde refrescándose la cara con un poco de agua.

Cuando Quatre Winner abrió al puerta el mundo comenzó a correr muy despacio. Primero se sintió confundido y luego extremadamente mareado. Con un dolor en la sien que comenzó a palpitar. Se sostuvo de la pared más cercana y se obligó a respirar nuevamente.

- ¿Ca-Catherine? – gimió con la voz temblorosa.

Hilde y Dorothy tuvieron una reacción parecida pero la rubia logró acercarse a su prometido y tomarle la mano. La ex del latino le miró con los ojos abiertos y luego de varios minutos, en los que se produjo un incómodo silencio se acercó a su amiga.

- ¡Dios estás...! – exclamó con una amplia sonrisa - ¡Tan grande y linda! Muy... madre... – rió.

- También me alegra verte, Hildey.

_**Fin del cap. XI**_

**¡¡HOLA! **Antes que nada siento haber tardado. ¿Quieren saber que va a pasar? Bueno, ya veremos… ya veremos… el próximo cap. Ya esta redactado y los siguientes también. Ayer por la noche me puse con el capítulo final y aunque no crean… esto se termina.

Si ya se… deben estar felices.

Por otro lado, les comento que voy a cumplir sus deseos de los celos pero será solo una escena, ya veremos más adelante si les gusta.

Les agradezco mucho, es maravilloso que hayan vuelto a dejarme reviews. Los contestaré en mi LJ que pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si no… se los contesto via reply. Pero siempre tengo en cuenta sus peticiones, ¿saben?

Los amo.

Próxima actualizacion: prometo que intentaré que sea el 07 de Julio. ¿Les parece?

Bechos

Ruby Black


	12. Capitulo XII

**Disclaimer:** bueno, ya saben Gundam Wing no me pertenece, si no que es de Hajime Yatate y Yoshiyuki Tomino. Y si quieren... también de Sunrise, pero jamás será mío. Esto... es un Universo Alterno y por lo tanto, la historia ha cambiado, los personas también pero de alguna forma se mantienen algunas de sus actitudes además de sus nombres. Ante todo, no los utilizo con fines de lucro, sólo por diversión, ¿de acuerdo?

**¿Otra vez la misma historia...?**

Sumire-chan

**Capítulo XII: **

A Quatre le costó. Pero luego comprendió. Entendió que allí estaba Catherine de pie frente a él, sosteniendo un bulto azul en sus brazos que se movía inquietamente.

Tras de ella estaba Trowa.

- Hermanito, ¿No vas a darnos la bienvenida?

- C-Claro – soltó nervioso y se acercó a hacer lo que ella le pedía.

Estrechó la mano de Trowa primero pero luego le abrazó firmemente. Era como un hermano perdido. Estaba tan alto y cambiado…

Se acercó a su hermana y la miró, el cabello corto color pelirrojo, el rostro más maduro y los ojos azules centellando de alegría.

- ¿Mi… sobrino? – balbuceó.

- Tu ahijado.

Los hermanos se abrazaron y el bebé no tardó mucho en comenzar a llorar.

- Mejor vamos a sentarnos a la salita – sugirió Hilde y empujó a Trowa para que se moviera de una buena vez; parecía una estatua dura con lo nervioso que estaba.

- Bueno, cuenten que me he perdido – pidió Cath como si ella hubiese vuelto tal cual fue.

- Trowa… tu… - murmuró Quatre dándonse cuenta.

- Bueno si – al parecer a eso le tenía miedo.

- ¡Felicitaciones! – exclamó el rubio abrazando otra vez a Trowa, permitiéndole a este relajarse y volver a ser un humano.

Había una gran conexión entre ellos y ahora esta era más resistente. Ahora había crecido.

- Ya… ya… ¡Cuentenme!

- Te has perdido un matrimonio – dijo Hilde sin hacer mucho esfuerzo por ocultar una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡Wow!- soltó la pelirroja - ¡¿Quién…! ¿Tu…?

- ¡No,no, no! – se atajó ella sonrojándose violentamente - ¡Aquí mismo! ¡Tu hermano!

Catherine abrió los ojos y luego soltó un grito que retumbó por toda la casa e hizo que el bebe comenzara a sollozar.

- ¡Oh Víctor tranquilo! ¿lo cargas amor?

- "¿Victor?" – pensó Hilde. Nunca dejaría que Catherine eligiese el nombre a su hijo, cuando tuviese uno claro.

Quatre vio como Trowa sostenía al pequeño y lo pasaba por la sala mientras que Cath se lanzaba a sus brazos y le bañaba el rostro de besos.

- ¡Oh hermano te adoro! ¡Cuñada!

Y entonces el rubio supo todo lo que había extrañado y como mejoraba la vida con ella.

-------------

Los días pasaron.

Aquella vez Relena y Hilde arreglaban su departamento pintando las paredes.

Relena estaba subida a una escalera quitando las telarañas del mueble.

- Creo que deberías hablar con Duo – afirmó a su amiga que le sostenía la escalera.

- Ya dijimos que ese tema esta cerrado, ¿te acuerdas?

- Yo sé que está cerrado, o al menos para ti, porque Duo te ama.

Hilde rodó los ojos.

Con lo que le molestaba que se metieran en su vida.

- Eso no me importa – exclamó con sus intensos ojos verdes ardiendo – yo no necesito su amor. No necesito nada… Bueno si… - A Relena se le iluminaron los ojos mientras bajaba de las escaleras – Necesito ya mismo un baño.

Riendo se metió en él y Relena aprovechó para leer la última cara que le había llegado.

El dia de la fiesta había acordado con Heero de mandarse cartas, para no molestar a sus mejores amigos y además no exponerlos en alguna visita.

Sin embargo, Duo estaba al tanto y no le molestaba que Relena les visitara. Claro, tampoco le molestaría que Hilde lo hiciera. En parte, él parecía contento que ellos reconstruyeran su amistad.

Amistad… que ahora ella ansiaba convertir en algo más y se le hacía tan difícil cuando ella misma lo había rechazado.

Se sentó a descansar y leer un poco pero luego recordó a Hilde y se apoyó en la puerta del baño.

- "¿Qué esta pasando?" - pensó al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta bruscamente.

---------------

Heero veía la tv muy tranquilo. En esos días, Dorothy y Quatre regresarían de su luna de miel por las islas caribeñas, un viaje costoso que habían pagado con mucho esfuerzo.

Duo se dejó caer a su lado con expresión de hastío y se dio un cabezazo contra la mesita de te de madera. Su amigo soltó una carcajada recibiendo una mirada de odio.

- Estoy muerto – le aseguró el latino.

- ¿Y ahora que te pasa?

- La extraño – musitó en un hilo de voz – La necesito, ¿Qué hago?

- Ve, enfréntala. Mañana ibamos a ir a la casa de Quatre, ¿Por qué no aprovechas?

- ¿Y si me rechaza?

- Bueno… si vas a pensar eso. Al menos ve y dile que la amas y todas esas cosas que me dices a mi.

- Heero…

- ¿Qué?

- Te has vuelto un dulce – le dijo con una sonrisa tonta.

- Y tu tienes un horrendo chichón en la frente.

- ¡¿Qué!

Con lo mucho que Duo cuidaba su bello rostro…

Así Heero se estuvo riendo un buen rato de su mejor amigo, que no dejaba de lloriquear como nena acerca de su mancillado rostro.

----------

- ¡Ya calla Relena! – suplicó hastiada Hilde mientras se subían al taxi. Pensó en que necesitaba un automóvil – Yo ya me lo esperaba… - admitió luego de que su amiga dijera la dirección de destino – Si, no me mires con esa cara… yo ya me lo esperaba y por eso tomé mi decisión. Yo quiero vivir esto sin él.

- Dios…

Relena la miró a los ojos.

Cuando a su amiga algo se le metía en la cabeza no existía quien la hiciese desistir. Pero eso era diferente, no sólo era cuestión de ella.

- ¿estas segura?

- Completamente.

Tras un breve silencio llegaron a destino. Relena le puso una mano en el hombro antes de entrar al edificio y le sonrió con aire maternal.

- No quiero pelear contigo.

- Ni yo.

Subieron al ascensor.

- Aunque no te creas – continuó diciendo la casi rubia – estoy muy orgullosa de ti…

- Gracias, Relena, haces que vuelva a sentirme pequeñita.

La muchacha rió. Así sería siempre. Hilde solía regresar, cuando eran tan solo unas niñas pequeñas, sonriendo como enamorada de cada castigo, y apoyaba la cabeza en su regaño para que Relena le acariciara los mechones y la invitara a seguir hablando. Y lo hacía… y de Duo.

------------

El día llegó. Por la mañana, Quatre y Dorothy aparecieron en su gran casa, radiantes, felices, llenando el recibidor con sus risas.

En la sala estaban las chicas mimando a más no poder a Victor, el pequeño de Cath. Esta apenas vio la cabellera rubia de su hermano aparecer en el saloncito, se lanzó efusivamente a sus brazos.

Quizás le había extrañado un poquito.

Dorothy sonrió en lo que le hacía caras a su sobrino y comenzó el chusmerío de las chicas… es decir, ejem, la conversación.

Trowa y Quatre, que se vieron repentinamente muy excluidos y mareados, se fueron a la cocina a preparar té.

- ¿Por qué han llegado tan temprano? – preguntó Relena a Dothy.

- Es que ayer decidimos volver. Estábamos agotados – rió al ver la cara que ellas le pusieron - ¿Acaso no nos esperaban? Pensé que Quatre les había avisado y por eso estaban aquí.

- Sólo le aviso a los chicos, creo – explicó la semi rubia.

- Relena y yo sólo pasamos a ver al pequeño.

- Estas dos sólo tienen que ir al médico para pasar a visitar… ¡y para colmo! – exclamó Cath con falsa molestia – ¡Ni siquiera vienen a verme a mi!

- ¿medico? – cuestionó la señora de Winner - ¿estas enferma Relena?

Uh… La castaña asintió nerviosa.

- Es ya sabes, no soy una buena cocinera y ambas tenemos una indigestión que no se imaginan – afirmó casi riendo.

Hilde chasqueó la lengua.

- Relena – dijo en algo parecido a un gruñido – No debes mentir. Relena me esta encubriendo, la verdad es que fuimos por mí.

Las otras le miraron confundidas y su amiga se sintió avergonzada. No habían acordado decir la verdad.

No habían ni hablado de ese detalle de la situación.

- Lo siento – musitó bajito.

- Está bien - murmuró Dorothy con una sonrisa amable – no te preocupes, Relena.

- Hilde, dinos que pasa.

La de cabellos negro suspiró. Cuando Cath era una persona normal no le decía de otra forma que no fuese Hildey, y realmente, cuando no le decía así le sonaba un tanto molesto.

- Estoy embarazada, por eso fuimos Relena y yo al médico.

- ¡¿Qué! – exclamó una voz masculina.

Trowa y Quatre casi dejan caer las tazas de la impresión, eso no… Hilde miró hacia atrás y se puso muy pálida. …no debía estar pasando.

_**Fin del cap. 12**_

He tardado siglos, yo sé, pero acá estamos y espero… con ansias y muy contenta que me dejen sus mensajes y que el fic les guste.

Siempre estoy receptiva de sus criticas constructivas así que antes que nada, gracias.

Especialmente a: Fabisa, Nusha R. Winner, Johann Peacecraft y kaname-c. Son personas maravillosas, miles de gracias por sus mensajes, por el aliento y por ese apoyo que tengo en uds.

Muchisimos agradecimientos.

Besos

Ruby P. Black (mas conocida como Sol)


	13. Capitulo XIII

**Disclaimer:** bueno, ya saben Gundam Wing no me pertenece, si no que es de Hajime Yatate y Yoshiyuki Tomino. Y si quieren... también de Sunrise, pero jamás será mío. Esto... es un Universo Alterno y por lo tanto, la historia ha cambiado, los personas también pero de alguna forma se mantienen algunas de sus actitudes además de sus nombres. Ante todo, no los utilizo con fines de lucro, sólo por diversión, ¿de acuerdo?

**¿Otra vez la misma historia...?**

Sumire-chan

**Capítulo XIII: **_"Paternidad"_

Hilde frunció el ceño enojada y se quedó mirando al muchacho.

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? – prácticamente gruñó.

- dime si es cierto… - le contestó Duo rápidamente.

Ella volvió a darle la espalda y él le sujetó del brazo.

- Dime…

- No tengo porqué mentirte… la verdad no me interesa.

- Chicos, ¿Qué tal si hablan en serio? – sugirió Dorothy ganándose una fría mirada de parte de Hilde que, evidentemente, no estaba de acuerdo.

- Yo no tengo nada de que hablar con él.

- pero yo sí contigo – le dijo Duo arrastrándola del brazo hacia la cocina. De un súbito movimiento la hizo sentar en una silla.

Mientras todo sucedía el corazón del latino latía sin control y trataba de asimilar lo que sucedía.

- Es mío – afirmó.

- ¿Quieres saber o lo afirmas?

- Dímelo tu…

De un movimiento rápido ella le había abofeteado la mejilla y se había puesto de pie. El se le acercó sin inmutarse por el golpe, quizás lo estaba esperando.

- Estoy seguro de ti, pero igual necesito… ansío escucharlo…

- es tuyo. – sentenció ella con dureza, y esa frialdad que ahora le caracterizaba y que tanto lastimaba al muchacho – pero jamás lo veras como padre. No vas a ser y no quiero que seas su padre.

Entonces se marchó de la cocina.

Cuando volvió a la sala de estar ella tampoco estaba allí pero una desorientada Relena sí estaba despidiéndose de los demás.

- Por favor cuídala – le pidió – dile que la amo, hazla entrar en razón, necesitamos darle una familia al pequeño… o pequeña.

La casi rubia sonrió y le acarició el rostro al joven. Sin duda Duo había cambiado, ¿cómo es que Hilde no veía eso? Sin decir más, ella también se marchó.

Aún en un estado similar al shock, Maxwell se desplomó en el sofá de la sala, observando la nada.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo pasó?

- ¿Realmente necesitas que te explique cómo se hace un bebé? – le dijo Duo con una media sonrisa a Catherine cuando esta se acercó a él – dios… un hijo…

- o una hija – agregó Dorothy.

- Un niño para que cuidemos, para que sea como Hilde y yo, no lo puedo creer.

- también puede ser una niña.

Duo se puso de pie.

- Y será mío.

- Ok, no me miren así, no diré más nada – se apresuró a decir Dothy cuando todos la miraron severamente. El latino parecía estar en otro mundo.

- Felicitaciones, Duo – se alegró al fin Catherine – dios, eres tan joven – canturreó ganándose una severa mirada de parte de su hermano. – pero yo siempre he parecido mayor.

Heero también se acercó a felicitarlo, sin embargo eso no amedrentó la sensación que daba vueltas en el estómago del que acababa de adquirir un nuevo rol en su vida.

- Tengo una idea.

Todos miraron a Catherine, mientras que Duo se acercaba al bebe de estar que dormía apaciblemente en su cunita. ¿Sería asi…? ¿Se parecería a él o a Hilde? Nunca había pensado en niños, ¡por supuesto que no! Pero se sentía totalmente listo para adquirir esa responsabilidad, ese orgullo.

- ¿La amas?

Volteó.

- Si, Cath, la amo con todo el corazón….

Entonces aparecieron Hilde y Relena.

- Olvidamos nuestros bolsos – dijo la castaña, y se acercó sonriendo. Duo había hablado en el momento justo. Resolviendo la duda que a Hilde se le había abarrotado en el corazón.

- ¡Perfecto! Quédense a comer entonces – sugirió Catherine muy feliz y las muchachas no se pudieron negar.

Para Duo no fue fácil verla comer frente a él; sus emociones volaban y empezaba a preguntarse cómo se vería ella con más pancita, y si tendría antojos o necesitaría algún cuidado en especial. Todo empezó a jugarle en contra, hasta la manera en que sus ojos brillaban de esa forma tan impresionante.

- Tenemos un plan para ti – le dijo Heero apartándolo un poco mientras los demás se preparaban para comer el postre.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Relena y yo…

- no me mires así – se apresuró a agregar el serio jovencito ante la mirada que su amigo le había brindado.

- Está bien, espero que funcione su idea.

Después se unieron al grupo en la salita.

- Tengo una noticia que darles – dijo Quatre sonriendo tan apaciblemente como era él. – nos vamos a Alemania.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Hilde. Ella y Relena se miraron desconcertadas.

- Si, nos vamos los cuatro – agregó Dorothy hablando por su marido – pero tengo una buena idea, nos juntaremos todos este 14 de febrero, ¿Qué opinan? Y volveremos a estar todos juntos.

Se miraron entre sí. Más alla de peleas, o lo que fuese, eran amigos y una gran historia los unía. Más allá de amarse o no, compartían un origen, unos años vividos a la par, codo a codo.

- Está bien.

- El 14 de Febrero…

**Fin del cap.XIII**

Breve, muy breve. Espero que les haya gustado. Prometo no tardar tanto, y nos veremos con el proximo cap prontito.

Los quiero, ya saben.

Gracias a los que me apoyan: **Fabisa, Nusha R. Winner, Monik 15, bessie y Queen Lee. **

See Ya!!!!

Ruby P. Black


	14. Capitulo XIV

**Otra vez**** la misma historia…**

Por Ruby P. Black

**Capitulo XIV: **"Es esa fuerza que te lleva…"

Hilde soltó un suspiro inconsciente aquella mañana mientras observaba a Dorothy preparar su bolso para irse a Alemania con su familia.

- ¿No quieres arreglarte con él? – le preguntó la rubia deteniéndose.

- No lo sé, a veces creo que sí… y a veces no sé lo que siento.

Catherine que estaba sentada en la cama en silencio, sonrió. Por un instante, le recordó a la vieja Hilde. Ella y ese amor contradictorio en el cual ambos discutían. Era como…

"_- Ay, pero que niña eres…._

_- ¡y tu más! ¿sabes?_

_- Al paso que vas nunca encontrarás nadie que se case contigo…_

_Ella volteó a verle con el ceño fruncido y le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano._

_- Eres un idiota, Maxwell._

_El rió, consciente de que a los segundos un trapo húmedo se estrellaría con su rostro. Era un niño simplemente no podía evitarlo."_

Heero se levantó temprano. Había acordado con Relena un encuentro para desayunar. Era un día claro que anunciaba un sol brillante y cálido, lo cual le llenaba de buen humor. Durante la noche anterior por poco había sucumbido ante los deseos de besarla, asumiendo que ella ya no necesitaba un protector sino un hombre que la amara. Sin embargo, no lo hizo.

Duo dormía como tronco cuando él salió de la cocina. Se había pasado toda la noche murmurando dormido, pero al menos parecía descansar.

Para cualquier mujer, Heero era el tipo ideal, estéticamente atractivo, con el cabello largo en un colita tras la nuca, una camisa blanca semi adherida a su cuerpo y unos pantalones de mezclilla casuales. Su cuerpo quitaba el aliento y los años le sentaban de maravilla.

Aparcó cerca del café y decidió caminar el resto de las cuadras.

- Pues déjeme decirle que usted es hermosa…

Frunció el ceño.

Allí estaba ella de brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, llevaba una falda corta de mezclilla con flecos y unas botas altas de color beige, con esa blusa que, aunque a él le gustaba mucho, delineaba perfectamente su curvilinea figura. ¿Cómo esperaba que los sujetos no la molestaran? Bufó.

Dio zancadas hasta ellos.

Relena era suya. Nadie, nadie la debía mirar así.

Se detuvo. Su lado celoso le pedía que le arrancase la cabeza a mordiscos al sujeto, y su otro lado necesitaba demostrarle a Relena que confiaba en ella.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía…?

Ella alzó la barbilla con ese porte orgulloso y miró con firmeza al hombre.

- y usted es muy amable pero estoy esperando a alguien – volteó para descubrirlo caminando hacia ella – y mire… allí viene. Le sugiero que se marche sino quiere que me vea obligada a usar mis botas de tacón fino – podía ser muy diplomática cuado quería, con un toque de ironía aprendida con el tiempo.

- eh… Cl-claro.

Evidentemente el sujeto no se esperaba eso de ella. Sonreía con cortesía y amabilidad, como de niña, su boca suave, esa mirada increíble. Aunque había cambiado tanto…

- Buenos días…

Entraron juntos al café y se sentaron en una mesa alejada del bullicio. Fue como pedirle al cielo que cambiara de color. ¿Cómo hacer para no mirarla? Se veía tan bella… y descubría en su mirada que era la niña que había conocido.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes en mente? – preguntó Relena luego de un silencio.

- besarte.

Era obvio que después de observar sus labios tanto tiempo y obligarse a no pensarlos había hecho efecto en él.

Abrió la boca. ¿Qué había dicho?

Relena soltó una sirita inclinándose hacia él, quitándose un mechón de cabello del rostro.

- Vaya, te has vuelto muy sincero – susurró relamiéndose los labios. Entonces, Heero perdió toda concentración que pudo haber tenido.

- Lo siento.

- No

¿Qué se hace cuando tienes el corazón en un puño?

Ambos parecieron preguntarse cuando habían cambiado los roles entre ellos. Antes ella era quien necesitaba sentirse protegida, porque era frágil, era quien se escudaba en su espalda. Y él, con su seriedad, intentaba contagiarse de su alegría y felicidad. Se contagiaba de abrazarla sin tenerla realmente entre los brazos.

Siempre había sido así. La tenía y era una de esas cosas, pocas, que daba por suya. No lo entendía antes, pero la vio demasiado suya y ahora simplemente la había perdido.

Y deseo volver a tener y cuidarle las espaldas, como si no existiese el paso del tiempo, ninguna otra ley, ni otro medio para obtener oxígeno. Se sintió capaz de vivir sin él y se perdió en los ojos azules.

- No me pidas disculpas – dijo Relena bajito, muy cerca de sus labios, después de un largo momento de silencio.

- Relena.

- Dime que me amas y dejemos de charlar.

Heero parpadeó confuso y finalmente esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

- te amo – afirmó extendiendo una mano y sujetándola del cuello para atraerla y besarla furiosamente. Por supuesto que iba a hacerlo, como si cada parte de su cuerpo estuviese exigiendo ese roce. Rió sin separarse de ella, no lo podía controlar.

Relena le acarició el rostro con las menos suaves, sorprendida y maravillada del gesto masculino.

- Creo que por unas cuantas horas no hablaremos de Hilde y Duo – dijo él besándole la nariz. Se acercó más a ella.

- Creo que no. Seamos egoístas y déjame seguir disfrutando de esa sonrisa.

- te amo – susurró el muchacho en su oído.

- y yo a ti – dijo ella antes de buscar sus labios. Se encontraron perfectos, con las manos masculinas en su cintura, con ella acariciando cariñosamente su cuello, no existía un mejor momento ni un mejor lugar.

… y pensó que no importaba si la historia volvía a comenzar, no importaba si la tenía junto a él, su amor de ambas historias.

… su amor sin final.

**Fin del cap. XIV**

Dos capítulos más y termina, nos estaremos viendo la próxima semana para esto.

Gracias a: fabisa, estrella lunacharski y hiyoko, que siguen la historia. Lamento muchísimo haberme demorado tanto.

Adelantos:

_- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?_

_- Vamos Hilde, no me tengas miedo._

_- Dame la oportunidad de darte todo lo que prometí, todo lo que soñamos. Por favor._

_Se buscaron… y se encontraron en un beso desesperado y ansioso…_

Nos vemos, saludos…

Ruby P. Black


	15. Capitulo XV

**Otra vez**** la misma historia…**

Por Ruby P. Black

**Capitulo XV: **"Otra oportunidad"

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Hilde le miró bastante sorprendida e intentando parecer molesta. Él se cruzo de brazos e inspiró fuerte, podía volver a hacerlo. No era tan difícil. ¿O si?

Debía… domarla, una vez más.

Se le acercó cauteloso, apretando en sus manos las llaves y ella dio un paso hacia atrás, por puro instinto y para quien preguntara, no estaba asustada.

- Duo Maxwell, quiero que te vayas. Voy a gritar. Llamaré a la policia. O peor, te pegaré… ahí, en tus partes.

Duo rió.

- Vamos Hilde, no me tengas miedo.

- ¿Miedo? – soltó una carcajada sarcástica – no es miedo precisamente. Puede que yo tema ir a la cárcel.

- pero te amo.

- Y yo no – musitó sin mirarle con las mejillas encendidas.

Los ojos de Hilde seguían brillando de enojo y por mucho que le pesase, eso le encantaba.

- Vamos – le dijo complaciente.

- te lo advierto, te daré una patada.

Y antes que ella lo notara la había levantado en brazos como si fuese un costal, con agilidad y sin el menor esfuerzo. Ella no reaccionó al instante pero luego comenzó a patalear. Pero ya era tarde, estaban encerrados en la habitación de Relena.

- ¡¿Cómo…?

Pareció pensarlo. El cuarto de su amiga era el único que se cerraba con llave.

- Relena te ayudó.

- Algo así.

- traidora – masculló dando vueltas en círculos – dame esas llaves.

- No, deberás quitármelas – le propuso mientras se metía el juego en el pantalón, justamente… allí.

- Ugh, pobre Relena – se asqueó.

Duo rió. Aún enojada, ella seguía siendo una comediante nata. Además de que frunciendo esa naricita con ese gesto que despertaba sus instintos se veía totalmente adorable.

- pero puedo devolvértelas voluntariamente – curvó sus labios en una sonrisa amable al ver que ella le prestaba atención – sólo si hablamos y llegamos a un acuerdo.

- Vete al diablo, Maxwell.

Hilde era cabezota, pero podía serlo mucho más ahora, que estaba sensible, y embarazada, muy embarazada. Se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer en la alfombra, dándole la espalda y mirando por la ventana, deseando tener una revista o algún libro de la biblioteca.

Volteó a verle, algo sonrojada. Duo se había acostado en la cama con los brazos tras la nuca boca arriba y con los ojos cerrados. Sabía que no dormía, porque conocía la forma en que su respiración movía su pecho.

Esperaba el momento perfecto para acercarse a robarle las benditas llaves y terminar con esa situación. Por una parte, deseaba correr a abrazarlo pero no podía dejar que su corazón le ganara al orgullo que venía llevando como bandera de su cruzada. En realidad le creía.

Creía en sus palabras pero no podía evitar el dolor de los recuerdos. En su mente sólo se repetían esas escenas, una y otra vez.

Caía el sol y la habitación comenzaba a oscurecerse.

Hilde aún se daba calor abrazándose y el hombre comenzaba a adormecerse.

Se puso de pie y lo miró. Ahora sí dormía. La idea surcaba su cabeza pero se detuvo a pensar su plan detenidamente una vez más. Podía quedarse allí tal cual estaba o levantarse y probar si su idea era buena o no. Cautelosa, cerró la distancia que los separaba.

Los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaron….

Una mujer embarazada no debería pasar por esa situación, nunca. Ninguna mujer en particular. Pero necesitaba salir del cuarto y para ello, tenía que tener en su poder las llaves. Reparó en la bandeja que reposaba en el buró, ¿de dónde había salido aquello?

Se acercó, sentándose en el borde de la cama, tratando de hacer escasos movimientos y poco ruido. Devoró rápidamente los bocadillos sobre el plato, y recién entonces notó que llevaba todo el día sin comer nada. ¿Habría sido él quien pensó en eso? Era su comida favorita.

No se dio cuenta ella que eso era sólo un señuelo.

Entonces una mano ajena sujetó su muñeca, jalándola de un tirón, pero sin perder la delicadeza y la dejó recostada en la cama. Los ojos azules observaron las órbitas violáceas en un contacto demasiado íntimo, del que ya no tenía escapatoria.

- te amo Hilde, a ti… y a nuestro hijo.

- nuestro hijo – repitió ella con las defensas abandonadas en el suelo.

- dame la oportunidad de darte todo lo que te prometí, por favor.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- vamos nena

- también te amo – dijo ella al fin sonriendo con sinceridad – y quiero… sí, quiero la oportunidad.

El rostro de Duo se inclinó suavemente hacia ella, sus narices se rozaron levemente, como una caricia tibia hundiéndose más y más en ambos corazones. Se buscaron… y se encontraron en un beso desesperado y ansioso.

Se fundieron, se perdieron, en ese amor desenfrenado que necesitaba renovarse…

**Fin del capitulo XV**

Uno más y se termina, espero que les haya gustado, como a mí me ha gustado hacerlo.

Gracias particularmente a: Emily Castro y Stellar BS. Y bueno, a los otros que se que leen y me agregan a favoritos o a alertas, gracias.

Ruby P. Black!


	16. Capitulo XVI final

**¿Otra vez la misma historia…?**

Ruby P. Black

**Capitulo XVI****:** "14 de febrero"

- ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

- Ya lo sé.

- ¿Y si lo sabes que tanto haces? – reclamó ella.

Hilde se miró en el espejo y conforme con aquello que su reflejo le devolvía sonrió. Tenía el cabello corto en una colita pequeña tras la nuca, un pantalón de mezclilla y una remera deportiva, ambos bastante holgados. Le costaba mucho recuperar su figura ya que el embarazo le había hecho adicta a varios tipos de helados. Además, su pareja tampoco ayudaba pues siempre estaba comiendo dulces.

De todas formas, se sentía conforme y feliz, no importaba lo que viera allí en ese espejo.

Entró a uno de los cuartos con el sigilo suficiente para lanzar una perorata sobre lo tarde que se les había hecho y encontró a sus dos amores sentados en la alfombra.

- Basta de jugar, vamos a llegar tarde, Duo.

- Oh – protestaron padre e hijo.

La morena tomó en brazos a su pecho y salió de la habitación.

- ¡Vamos de una vez!

La enorme casa de Quatre y su familia seguía siendo casi la misma de un año atrás. Siempre tan organizada y agradable. Relena fue la primera en llegar, arrastrando a Heero quien insistía en que era muy temprano y que prefería quedarse con ella en la cama hasta entrado el medio día.

Relena se veía igual que antes, a excepción del cabello, el cual lucía corto, incluso parecía un poco más delgada.

Encendió la luz de la sala y se apresuró a buscar en la cocina algo para hacer de comer.

- ¿ves? ¡No hay nadie!

- Seguro no tardan en llegar, Heero, deja de protestar.

Él bufó. Se le acercó y la rodeo de atrás con los brazos, apoyando el mentón en el hombro femenino. Salieron de la casa, observando el jardín que Dorothy había arreglado bellamente.

- Nos han pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo, ¿no crees?

- Realmente, tu partida, el nacimiento de Souchi, demasiadas cosas… Pero al menos aún nos reunimos a recordarlas. – dijo él en un único momento de ternura y lo suficientemente relajado como para que ella le besara el rostro suavemente y le abrazara intensamente – aunque… yo recuerdo cada día que paso contigo.

- Espera – murmuró ella pestañeando confusamente. El frunció el ceño. Entonces Relena esperó que todos llegaran tarde a cenar y que donde fuese que Quatre se estuviese ocultando siguiera allí, pues se puso de puntitas de pie y se apoderó de los labios del muchacho.

Se besaron con mucho deseo, como cada vez que estaban así de cerca, era una cuestión que no se podía resistir.

- Siento que esto ya lo he vivido antes – dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- También yo lo siento.

- Y nosotros… - era Duo que entraba por la puerta del jardín con su viva imagen en los brazos. Tras él iba Hilde quien le jaló de la oreja.

- Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa.

- Ouch.

- Bueno, chicos, al fin tuvimos un final feliz – comentó cierto rubio saliendo también al jardín. Sonrió al recordar algo sucedido allí mismo y miró a esa gran familia que habían formado todos – hasta las historias más complicadas tienen finales felices…

**Fin**

Quería redondear un poco el final del capítulo pasado. Vaya, este fic me tomó años.

Al fin lo termine, siento que haya pasado tanto tiempo, pero tuve tantas dificultades. En fin, aquí está. Gracias, nada más que eso.

Especialmente a: Stellar BS, Emily Castro y Estrella Lunacharski.


End file.
